The Fall
by PichutheMadHatter
Summary: "On that day, I would have never thought I'd lose everything I held close to me. My friends, my family, the one I fell in love with..." The four beloved regions of the Pokémon world once stood strong, though now they are nothing more. When Dawn Berlitz loses her mother, she'll do anything to reunite with her again, experiencing death, love, and more. IS, ORS, PS, CS, SS,SSS. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the next story! Before we start, however, I shall put a warning!**

**WARNING: This story has cursing, violence, blood, dark themes, and maybe gore. If you cannot handle such things, please leave now. (Though I'm sure you all can, seeing as most voted for this xD)**

**I don't think any of this would be rated M though... *Evil grin***

**Without further ado, enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Serena would not exist, the shippings I ship would be canon, and it would have more dark themes. So I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>On that day, I would have never thought I'd lose everything I held close to me. My friends, my family. I didn't think I'd lose the person I held close, who I fell for. One moment, they were there. The next moment, they were gone. Everything I held close and dear to me disappeared. All gone, in the blink of an eye. I lost everything.<em>

_All because of them.._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh)<strong>

Sinnoh is nothing like it used to be..

I bit my lip as the harsh wind cried, smacking me in the face. I walked along the dirt path, making my way towards me house. The skies were dark, though it was roughly twelve in the afternoon. My eyes roamed the town as I neared my house, a sigh escaping my lips.

I wasn't alive when it happened, but years ago, organizations attacked and took over every region. Many people died, and Kanto and Johto were severely damaged. I heard those regions aren't safe anymore. Hoenn is slowly falling apart, though it isn't like Kanto or Johto yet.

I jumped out of my skin as something touched me, a smile of relief forming when I noticed it was Piplup, my Pokémon. I always had to be on guard these days, no matter what. I opened the door to my house, closing it behind me with a sigh. "Welcome home Dawn!" My mother called from the kitchen. I smiled lightly, making my way to the kitchen.

"The weather is getting worser," I commented as I sat down at the table. My mother nodded, a soft smile on her face. "It'll get better Dawn, have faith." She walked around me with a brush, taking off my beanie. I relaxed as she ran the brush through my dark blue hair, humming softly. I grabbed the remote laying on the table, turning on the TV.

"In other news, Giovanni of Kanto and Johto, Archie and Maxie of Hoenn and Cyrus of Sinnoh had yet again changed the rules of what is and isn't allowed. All people without the symbol of Team Galactic, Rocket, Aqua or Magma on their shirts will be killed immediately on sight." I stared in shock.

That is a little too much, isn't it?

My mother sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "No freedom at all. I do not want to wear a symbol from Galactic." She spat. I nodded in agreement. Wearing their symbol would be horrible, it'd make me feel like I was worshipping them, which I'd never do.

I shot up as the door slammed against the wall. People in white outfits stood there, their neon blue hair shining in the light. Cruel smirks were on their face as they looked us over, boxes in their hands. "Here," The male leading them sneered, "Put these symbols on, now." Mom glared, snatching the box out of their hand.

She threw the box into the trash can next to us.

Galactic's eyes widened, before they glared darkly at us. Sometimes, I wish my mother wasn't so rebellious, if that is a good word for what she just did, "Disrespecting Team Galactic like that is a crime!" I rolled my eyes, which unfortunately, the one member noticed.

"Trying to be different, how funny. You belong to Team Galactic now, so you might as well wear our proud symbol!" I looked at mom, who was glaring angrily at the idiots. "I won't wear anything that symbolizes Team Galactic!" Mother sneered. I stared in surprise, looking between them.

"Grab them." A dark voice sneered. The teal haired grunt grabbed my arm, dragging me along as mother fought back. I kicked and punched, but he didn't even flinch. He laughed as we neared a black vehicle, being thrown into the back. My head hit the wall, my vision going blurry from the hit.

I could never take hits good..

I could hear mom worriedly asking me if I was alright as I closed my eyes..

**Time Skip**

The smell of rust hit my nose, making me gag in disgust. I opened my eyes with a groan, looking around to see where I was. The smell of smoke made me alarmed, my eyes widening as I looked around. My skin felt as if it was on fire, the way it was burning and turning red. I shakily stood up, steadying myself before I finally got a good look at my surroundings. When I did, it shocked me greatly.

A ship. On fire..

I immediately started to panic as I realized I was alone. My eyes darted around, trying to find at least one person near me..

I forced myself to move forward, my legs feeling numb. How long was I out? What had happened while I was out? Those questions ran through my head as I searched for someone. My heart was frantically beating against my chest as I came upon a familiar sweater drenched in blood.

Mom's sweater.

Where was she? Why is her sweater here, and not with her? I frantically looked around for any signs of her, my heart becoming heavy. I sighed quietly, slowly standing up. The blood dripped as I picked up her jacket, covering my nose in disgust. I heard the sound of crashing water, realizing that the boat must have crashed onto the beach.

Wait.. Where exactly am I?

This didn't look like Sinnoh at all. It looked different, with certain trees I didn't even know existed surrounding us and different sand, a lighter color then Sinnoh's. The smell was different too, and as I looked up into the sky I noticed that there was a volcano instead of the usual mountain of Sinnoh.

I tightened my hands around Piplu-

Wait, where is Piplup?!

I frantically looked around, my heart racing once more as my starter was nowhere to be seen. "Piplup!" I called. No answer. I headed back towards the ship, the fire having spread to the bottom now. I bit my lip in worry. What if he got hurt, or worse..

Died?

I crawled into the small opening on the side of the destroyed ship, covering my nose as smoke surrounded me. I could hear a whimper that oddly sounded like Piplup, worrying me more.

"Piplup?!" I heard a chirp in response, followed by the sound of something falling. I quickly made my way along the floors, which were covered in grime. The dark walls of the ship made it impossible to see, and the smoke added to it. I bit my lip, feeling my way around the ship as Piplup's crying became louder.

"Piplup.." He cried, sounding extremely close now. I sighed in relief when I found him hiding underneath a bed inside a room. I reached for him, the shaken Pokémon hugging me tightly as I brought him close. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I would never leave you alone to die." I mumbled, stroking his head.

He nodded, shakily pointing at the bloodied sweater I was holding. I smiled sadly, "This is mom's sweater. I don't know where she is, though I hope she isn't dead." I muttered the last part. Piplup looked horrified at what I said, and I smiled forcefully. The thought of my mother being dead scared me greatly.

I slowly made my way back out of the ship, sighing in relief when I finally found my way out. The fire burned brightly, and it surprised me that nobody was coming to check on us. Maybe no one noticed, or something like that. I fixed my bag, straightening my skirt with a sigh, "Piplup, we'll have to find help. I just wish I knew where we were." The volcano seemed oddly familiar though..

"Piplup pip!" Hmm? He pointed towards a city in the distance, smiling excitedly. I opened my mouth to say something when our stomachs growled, making me blush in embarrassment. "Fine, we'll go there to see if we can get something to eat. I don't have much money though so please don't go overboard." Piplup nodded with a roll of his eyes.

As I made my way towards the city, I noticed a few things. Things that both shocked me, and horrified me. One, the only region with a volcano was Hoenn. Two, mom could be anywhere, she could even be on the ship still. Three, how many people died in the shipwreck? I trudged through the never ending sand, sighing as a sign came into view.

"Welcome to Slateport City, the port where people and Pokémon cross paths!"

I'm in Slateport City, Hoenn, with little to no money and no idea where my mom is.

How wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the start to our new story everyone :D I hope you enjoyed this.. introductory? Anyways, all chapters will not be short like this. I'm hoping to make 8,000-10,000 word chapters for you all, and I'm also hoping that this will be updated at a reasonable time. Of course, I'll update once a day like usual, but I hope I can publish new chaps around six or seven hehe.<strong>

**Also, every character is represented by an emotion/whatever it could be considered lol. Dawn represents... You'll have to find out x3 So, I hope you all enjoyed this! Bye :)**

**-Pichu~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two :3 Thanks for reviews, and here we go!**

**SugarBlasTer: xD I was very worried the beginning would suck x3 At least it came out good!**

**midnightbrowneyes: I'm happy it sounds promising! I hope you enjoy this story x3**

**MeliAntiqua: She doesn't represent Happiness x3 Or Hope! I'm excited to write these chaps lol. x3**

**Fallingarcher22: Ooh, I want to see your guesses then! Who do you think will die? :)**

**Warrior of Hope: I'm happy there were no mistakes, since I spent an hour reading over it xD Enjoy this one :3**

**Sakura Touko: There may or may not be deaths in this fic hehe, so who do you think will die? I'm happy you liked the chapter!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Eh, sometimes people are busy, so its understandable why you can't update x3 Also, I'm happy you like this!**

**jessicuhxoo: Ikari indeed 3 xD Enjoy :D I feel bad for poor Dawn, and I can't believe I did that to her x( Oh well! LOL.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm happy you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story :)!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov<strong>

Hoenn is a weird region is what I concluded.

First off, most of the people around here were smiling, as if there was no problem with how the world has become. Second, they all were extremely nice, not that being nice is a bad thing, but it certainly won't get them that far with Team Magma or Aqua. Third, the foods are so foreign.

Piplup happily munched on a weird pink block as I picked at the meat in front of me. I was hungry though, and no human wants to starve to death, so I forced myself to eat a little of the fresh food. It tasted amazing, though the way it looked made me think it would be horrible. Piplup laughed at my reaction, grabbing another block like food for himself.

The quiet atmosphere, and the happiness my Pokémon was giving off almost made me forget what had happened. Almost.

Mom could be out there, slowly dying from the fire and smoke. She could already be dead, though she could also be out there, searching for me. What if Galactic still had her, and were hurting her? Or worse, what if she died trying to reach land from sea? What if she is deep underwater, already dead and never to be seen again. What if-

"Piplup!" Ouch. I glared lightly at Piplup, who's beak was shining as he glared right back at me. "I'm sorry Piplup, I'm just worried about mom right now.." I trailed off, thinking about where she could be. I looked at her sweater resting on the chair next to me. Which brought me to another weird conclusion.

Were Hoenn people used to blood on clothing or something?

I walked around their town with a bloodied sweater, and none of them questioned or even looked disgusted with me. It shocked me really, because I thought they'd want to shield their children's eyes from blood, yet they didn't. All the children just passed me like it was nothing. It was disturbing, to say the least.

I sighed, cutting some of the meat up. Piplup yawned as he relaxed, his belly full with the weird food. In Sinnoh, we had Poffins for Pokémon. I looked up as laughter filled my ears. The people of Hoenn seemed to have a nice life, unlike Sinnoh natives. Were Aqua and Magma less... brutal then Galactic?

I finished the food on my plate, fixing everything before getting up to leave. This seaside restaurant was nice, but it freaked me out with how everyone smiled and waved as if the world was perfect. Opening the door, I heard people crying and yelling. My eyes wandered off towards the source of the sound, looking at the huge market area.

Women were crying, trying to shield their children's eyes from a rather graphic scene of a man being beaten. Magma stood there with smirks, while a rather huge magma member stood there with a baseball bat, slamming the poor man on the floor with it. The sounds of bones cracking reached my ears, making me shudder. The abuse was too much..

I turned on my heel, ignoring the pained cries of the man who had to deal with Magma's wrath. Piplup looked scared, and I let him climb into my bag. I felt extremely tired now, but I didn't want to risk my life staying in Slateport with Magma there. They'd just target me, especially since I wasn't wearing a symbol of their stupid group.

I left the bustling city, heading out onto Route 110, or that is what the sign says I'm on. Hoenn is way different from Sinnoh.

I looked back, seeing people walking through the streets normally now. They had smiles on their faces, and that is when I realized that they faked happiness. They were scared to be punished by Magma and Aqua, so they acted happy and oblivious to the real world.

How sad...

The sound of Pokémon battling snapped me out of my thoughts, and I immediately focused on the task at hand, which was finding help. I asked in Slateport, but for some reason, no one helped. Something tells me that they can't help, and that it has to do with Team Aqua or Magma. I frowned as I looked back once more, noticing the latter of the teams heading my way. They didn't seem to notice me, but I didn't want to stick around for when they would.

I quickly hid behind a tree, holding my breath as they passed by. Piplup stayed quiet, knowing not to make a sound in the presence of Magma. I've heard about them, and how cruel they could be. The way they'd beat on you, as seen earlier with that poor guy. Each team is evil in their own way, though I never saw Galactic personally beat on someone.

I don't think I want to either.

Once they were far away, I came out from my hiding spot. Piplup crawled out from my bag, my arms wrapping around him as we watched them walk down the road. "Piplup, I don't have much money. We need a place to stay, and help fast." I don't have a map of Hoenn either. The Poketch sucked, so it wasn't like that could help me.

I guess I should make my way towards... wherever the next town is.

I sighed as I stepped forward, walking along the path towards the city, if it even lead to the city. Piplup looked around, fascinated by the new region. I was as well, though I didn't show it much. I couldn't let my curiosity get the best of me now, especially when mom could be in deep trouble.

My feet trudged along as the heat started to bother me. Hoenn was beautiful, with bright green trees and grass and bright blue skies. The Pokémon were rare and unique, ones I never saw before. The volcano scared me greatly, the smoke rising from it as if it'd explode at any second. This heat, however, was something I did not expect.

Hoenn is way different from Sinnnoh...

"Pip?" I raised a brow as Piplup pointed over at a rather suspicious looking tree. I frowned, feeling nervous as I looked at it. What is that thing? I mean, no tree has that kind of gap in it. I raised a brow as Piplup jumped out of my arms, running towards it in awe. I sighed, though I couldn't stop the smile that formed.

I walked up to the tree, slowly looking inside. Furniture I never knew existed littered the area, while the wall was covered in photos of Pokémon. It seemed like a second home for someone. "Come on Piplup, it wouldn't be right to enter someone else's house.. or whatever this is." He pouted, but climbed back into my arms. I turned on my heel, walking away from the unique room.

Hoenn was really different, and in a good way too. Though this heat could be changed..

I'm getting off track here. I slowly made my way up the agonizingly long road, my legs killing me. I could see the cycling road, bikers and the like having fun. I wish I had my bike now, that way I could easily get past this stupid and unneeded walk right now.

After a total of ten minutes, I finally made it to a city. Looking at the sign, it read Mauville City, the bright and shiny city of fun. I raised a brow, deciding against questioning that weird motto. We entered the city, noticing how loud it was. People were laughing with real smiles on their faces, completely different from Slateport. I smiled softly, taking in my surroundings.

A game corner came into view, where people were hanging out and happily enjoying their day. A bike shop stood not to far from me, where bikes were lined up neatly in rows, waiting to be bought. A Pokémon Center stood next to a Pokemart, where people entered and exited as they pleased. The houses lining the streets were yellow and purple, all of different shades. All in all, the motto of this city didn't lie. It is very colorful indeed.

I smiled at Piplup, who smiled back at me. Maybe someone would be able to help us here!

I immediately headed inside the Pokecenter, the doors closing behind me as I made my way towards the front desk. Nurse Joy stood there, looking the same as her sisters from all the regions. Piplup stood on the desk as she looked up, bright blue eyes shining with kindness, "Hello! You seem new, and I can tell you definitely aren't from Hoenn!" Is it that obvious?

I forced down my blush of embarrassment, "I'm from Sinnoh. See, I was wondering if I could get some help. A boat crashed on the Slateport City beach, and no one in that city would help me." I finished. Her smile faded, before she looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry dear, but rules are rules." What rules? She noticed my confusion, and looked mildly surprised.

"The rules of Hoenn! Magma and Aqua made rules for our region, like Cyrus. We are not allowed to meddle in their affairs. That boat was reported earlier." So then why didn't they help..?

I opened my mouth to ask said question when she continued on, "Aqua and Magma said they'd handle it themselves, though I doubt that'd be in a good way." My face paled at that. Mother.. I could only hope that Aqua and Magma do not have her. "That boat was a Galactic ship. Why it crashed is beyond me." I nodded, still shocked by what I had learned.

Nurse Joy smiled sadly, "I'd be happy to give you a place to stay for a few days, at most only five though. Free food, showers, warmth.." She trailed off. I smiled weakly, "I'd like to stay for a day, if you don't mind. Staying any longer may or may not endanger you." She looked confused but didn't question it, which I was grateful for.

She handed me a pass, smiling brightly. "Enjoy the stay! Please be back by ten, since that is when we close most of the center down!" I nodded, pocketing the pass before leaving the building. Piplup followed after me, walking along the nicely paved streets as we walked around. "I don't know much about Hoenn, but it seems like an amazing region." I mumbled. Piplup chirped in agreement, pointing towards the flashy Game Corner.

So now that I know why no one helped, and now that I have somewhere to stay, what else should I do? The most reasonable idea would be to wait for her to show up, but that is not what I have in mind. The most stupid idea would be to march right up to Galactic or Aqua and Magma and demand to have her back. The latter was what I wanted to do the most though..

I guess I could just do the latter, though that'd be risking my life. Piplup would be all alone then, and mom would be heartbroken, if she is alive that is. I guess I should just search for her, though she could be anywhere on this planet. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I looked around the city. Where do I start?

"Catch that thief!" I jumped out of my skin as a voice sounded throughout the city. A blur of red passed me, followed by blurs of dark blue and black. I watched the cops chase after a figure, which I assumed was a girl. Piplup looked at her in worry, and I couldn't help but feel worried as well.

I followed the cops as they neared the edge of the city, the girl nowhere to be seen. Something suddenly grabbed ahold of my collar, pulling towards a bush. I fell with a soft thud, groaning in pain. "Keep quiet!" A voice hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes, about to say something when the cops neared the bush. Their flashlight shined on us, though for some reason they couldn't see us at all. "Dammit, third time this week." The chief sneered.

I looked at the girl holding my hand, sapphire blue eyes staring back at me with curiosity, "You wear funny clothing, where are you from?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I'm from Sinnoh." I grumbled. She nodded, releasing my hand. "Alright then, bye random person I don't know!" She suddenly crawled out of the bush, turning to walk away from me.

"H-Hey! I don't know where I'm going!" She turned back around, and I finally got a good look at her. She had a red shirt on, along with black shorts that had a white skirt over them. She had brown hair that defied gravity, and a red bandanna tied tightly on her head. The thing that really surprised me was that she didn't have a badge of Magma or Aqua on her like everyone else.

Is she just like me..?

"Oi, I don't know what I'm suppose to do about your problems!" She growled. I frowned, somewhat offended by her tone. "Well, for starters, you could help me." I began. She rolled her eyes, a sigh coming from the brunette. "Fine, name?" She asked. "Dawn Berlitz." She nodded, "May Maple." Such a pretty name~

"Well then, I'm sorry for coming off a bit rude there I guess." She mumbled, rubbing her neck sheepishly. I nodded, smiling lightly at her. "It's fine, really. So, why did you steal from Mauville?" She smirked. "Why not? Sooner or later, that city will be nothing more than rubble." Her answer shocked me. How could she say that about her own region? Her own people?

"Anyways, I don't follow Magma's rules, or Aqua's. I don't want to wear their badge." She stated. "I don't want to wear Galactic's badge either." It was quiet for a while, and Piplup decided to pester May, trying to grab the Pokeball clipped to her belt in the process.

"Hey! Stop trying to release my Pokémon!" She cried out. I giggled as Piplup touched the button in the middle, releasing her Pokémon. It towered over me with ease, wrists blazing as it cried its name, "Blaziken!" It roared. I yelped in shock while May snickered.

"So, why are you in Hoenn anyways?" May asked. I sighed, wondering if I could trust her or not. It wasn't like she'd tell anybody, right? "Well, can I trust you?" She looked offended by that, and I sighed. "I just need to make sure! Can I trust you or no?" May seemed to be thinking about it, slowly nodding. "You can. I won't tell anyone unless you say I can." Good.

"Well, Galactic took me and my mom because we wouldn't wear their stupid symbols. I guess I had fainted or something, because when I woke up I was on Slateport's beach. The ship we were in crashed, and now it's completely on fire. I don't know where my mom is, and the only thing I have of her is this sweater," I raised it, the blood having dried up sometime earlier, "I want, no, I need to find her."

It was quiet for a while as May inspected the sweater..

"I would be lying if I said I saw her. I'm sorry." She said quietly. I nodded, smiling lightly. "Its fine. I know I will find her, no matter what." She nodded, though her eyes seemed distant, as if she was remembering something. "Are you okay?" She flinched, nodding stiffly. "Anyways, I'd.. I'd be glad to help you." A smile made its way onto her face as she said that. I stared in shock while Piplup cheered. "Y-You would? I mean, you could just help me find Aqua and Magma's base.." She shook her head.

"I really want to help because.." She trailed off, her smile wavering slightly. "I really want to help because you remind me of someone important to me. I wish I could be like you.." Reminded her of someone? I was about to ask who when I stopped myself. It must be a touchy subject, and I don't want to ruin the friendship we could have.

If we could even have one at all.

"Okay then May. I'm grateful that Arceus is looking down upon me and helping me on my quest." She raised a brow. "Arceus? Isn't that the Sinnoh Pokémon god?" I nodded as she shrugged. "Well, I guess each region has their own Pokémon they consider their god. So, I'm sorry to say that I have no where for us to stay." I giggled, remembering the pass I had.

"Why don't we stay in the Pokémon Center? I have a pass, and I'm sure Nurse Joy would let you stay if I say you are with me." She looked at me in relief, "Dear Kyogre I thought I'd have to sleep in a tree again!" I raised a brow in amusement. Dear Kyogre? That's new. I guess each region does have their own god. Wait..

"Sleeping in a tree? Hoenn is your home region, right?" She nodded, "So then why would you have to sleep in a tree? I'm sure you have a house, right?" Her eyes darkened at that.

"Actually, no I don't." She spat. I frowned, knowing I hit a nerve. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." She rubbed her temples in frustration, "It's fine, really. I should be sorry anyways. I had a home, before Aqua and Magma attacked." I could tell she wanted to drop the subject. I nodded, "Well then," Piplup jumped into my arms as her starter stood next to her, "Why don't we go to the Pokecenter now?"

I feel like there is more to her story then she lets on..

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov<strong>

This girl is... different.

I never met someone from Sinnoh. Are they always this weird? Praising some Pokémon called Arceus? I mean, I heard of it, but in Hoenn our gods are the almighty Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon. Eh, I guess it's a region thing then. It'd probably be weird for me to say something with Kyogre in Sinnoh...

"You okay? You seem to have a lot on your mind." I nodded. Dawn seemed like a good person, and we both shared a similar hatred for Aqua, Magma and Galactic. We both had something we wanted back, her with her mother and me with...

That isn't important right now.

I walked ahead of her, taking big steps back into Mauville City. Cops are stupid. They never recognize me when I walk into the city, always greeting me with kind words until I would start to steal. It's an endless cycle for me. Steal, run, repeat. I can't help it though! I need to survive, and I can't get a job..

"We're here." I looked up at the Pokémon Center, or Pokecenter. Blaziken's stomach growled, and mine followed suit. Dawn giggled lightly, "I'm guessing it's been a while since you two ate? I'm sure Nurse Joy will have something for you two to eat!"

We headed inside the building, the cooled air brushing against my face. With a sigh I sat down as Dawn went to go ask for some food. Piplup stood on Blaziken's shoulder, the both of them conversing like old friends. I let my mind drift off.

First things first, I had to find a way to help Dawn with her problem. I was not one to lie, or tell other's secrets. I could tell how much her mother meant to her, and how much she was itching to march into their base and demand her mother back. I couldn't let that happen though. I may not have known her for long, heck we only met minutes ago, but for some reason I felt as if I known her forever.

How are we suppose to save her mom? I don't want to travel all around, just to meet a horrible ending. That is not the journey I want in life. I want to meet new people, and explore new regions.

I'm getting off track...

"Here you go May!" I looked up at Dawn, her midnight blue eyes shining with amusement as she handed me a slice of pizza, "I don't know what you like, so I figured you'd want pizza.." She turned to feed Piplup and Blaziken when I took the plate. I lowly bit into the hot food, my mind still on Dawn's dilemma.

If anything, I'd guess her mother was at the Galactic base in Sinnoh. That however was a slim chance. Galactic was on a ship with them, and that ship crashed. Unless Magma or Aqua was willing to take them back to Sinnoh, they'll be stuck here for quite some time. I could be wrong about that though as well. Heck, they could be in Kanto for all I know! Or Johto...

"May? You seem to space out a lot." Dawn commented. I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just thinking of ways to help you." She nodded, eyes softening. "So," She began after a moment's silence, "What is your home town like?" I frowned, though I forced myself to talk.

"Its... homey." I said lamely. She rolled her eyes as silence enveloped us once more. I didn't know how to answer her, mainly because I didn't want to. The memories of my childhood were all ripped to shreds long ago, and I am not about to try to fix them once more.

"Well, I was thinking. If there is a chance they aren't in Hoenn," Dawn began, clasping her hands together, "I'll just go to Johto by myself." I stared in shock at her answer, while she smiled. "Alone?! You think that is a good idea?!" I exclaimed. She flinched in shock as I stood up, gaining the attention of other people. "We have to stick together! We don't wear the badges of those horrible assholes!" People gasped at my language, and Dawn pulled me back down.

"Quiet! If people hear what you say, they won't hesitate to throw you at Aqua and Magma's doorstep!" I sighed, trying to calm myself down. The thought of her going alone shocked and horrified me. No one should travel this world alone, especially not rebels like us!

Are we even rebels?

"Anyways, why did it shock you so much?" Dawn asked. I tried to answer that, but no words came out of my mouth at all. She frowned, waiting for an answer. "I.. I guess the thought of you doing something like that both shocked and horrified me. If you were to go alone, you'd have a high chance of dying. I think we should stick together!" I found myself saying.

She hummed, "True, we should, but I don't want to burden you with my problems." She mumbled. She wouldn't be burdening me at all. I love to help others, though I don't get the chance too much anymore, "Well, how about this!" She looked up as I held my hand out.

"I say we both help each other out! Though, I don't have any problems I need help with, but you get what I mean!" She smiled as I went on, "We'll stick together as well! If you travel to the Johto and Kanto regions, I will follow you! We will have to stick together if we want to make something of our journeys!" She nodded, grasping my hand and shaking it with a bright smile.

"You're right May," She began, "I know the both of us working together will do wonders for this world. I vow to help you out and be there for when you need me!" I smiled happily. I'd help her save her mother and have the life I don't get to have.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed hehe! I introduced May a little earlier then planned, but that is for a reason! The other characters will come in sooner or later as well x3 So, what do you think May represents then? Have a nice day everyone!<strong>

**-Pichu~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 :) I have a question though, are most of you enjoying this story? I may ask this once or twice, but its only because I want to make sure everyone likes it. If no one does I could just take it down and do another fic *Sweatdrop* Eh, anyways enjoy..? x3**

**Sakura Touko: May is like Sapphire a little x3 Hehe I'm happy you liked it!**

**SugarBlasTer: You have many questions? x3 I'd answer them... hehe. I thought it'd be cool to make the girls rebels instead of goody two shoes xD**

**MeliAntiqua: Some represent good (Dawn and May) While others represent bad x3 I'll reveal it sooner or later though lo**

**midnightbrowneyes: Who knows if she is looking for Max x3 She may be looking for him, or someone else entirely... xD**

**Warrior of Hope: May would never listen to Aqua/Magma, that's for sure xD Drew will come... soon x3 TFWS ended btw lol**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks! I'm happy you think it's interesting x3**

**Thanks for reviews everyone! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov<strong>

It feels like forever since I've been able to enjoy a good rest!

I yawned, stretching my arms as I slowly climbed down from the ladder. We had a bunk bed, so Dawn took the bottom bunk while I took the top. I noticed the bluenette wasn't there, and I became worried immediately. Magma and Aqua didn't get her, did they?!

I face palmed. I highly doubt they'd take her and leave me alone. They hate me so much, they'd never pass up the chance to hurt me. I slowly fixed my waistpack, making sure everything was there. My Pokenav, map, and some berries and potions for Blaziken. Good, nothing is missing at all. I opened the door, heading down the stairs to the main room.

Nurse Joy greeted me with a smile as I passed her, "If you are looking for your friend, she went out to the Pokemart for something!" I nodded in thanks, the doors sliding open as I exited the center. At the same time, Dawn exited the Pokemart. She looked over in surprise, before a bright smile was directed at me. "Hey May! I didn't want to wake you up because you seemed so comfortable and tired." She giggled as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, it's been a while since I've slept somewhere nice and peaceful for once." She nodded, turning around to look around Mauville. "So, we only had a pass to stay for a night. We'll need somewhere else to sleep." Dawn began. I sighed, pouting as we walked around the city. "I know, this sucks!" I grumbled.

She nodded, "I can't ask for another stay, that'd be too rude." Dawn said softly. I raised a brow but didn't question her. If it was rude, it was rude. I don't think Nurse Joy is that mean though. She'd let us stay again! I think..

"So," Dawn began, looking at me, "Any ideas?" I forgot she wasn't that used to Hoenn. She is a complete stranger to my region. I shrugged, "Well, I'm sure I'll remember a place where we can stay for the night." She smiled happily at that, clapping her hands as we made our way back to the center.

My stomach growled loudly, her Pokémon snickering at me. I sent a slight glare at it, looking at the bluenette, "What kind of Pokémon is that? I never saw it before.." She looked surprised, "It's a Piplup! One of the starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region!" Oh. She titled her head, "So I'm guessing your Pokémon is a starter for Hoenn?" I nodded.

I'm extremely proud of Blaziken. He could do anything! Take out a million bad guys, destroy buildings, and so much more! "I'll get us something to eat!" I announced, running off before she could object. The food on the table came into my view, and my stomach rumbled with hunger. I smiled happily, releasing Blaziken. "I trust you'll know what Pokeblocks Piplup will want!" He nodded, helping himself to some Pokémon food and getting Piplup's share.

I carried our plates back to the table. I placed Dawn's plate in front of her as I sat down, immediately enjoying our meal. This would most likely be our last good meal for a while, so I may as well enjoy it while it lasts. "May." I looked up, noticing Dawn's sudden change in behavior. She directed her eyes to the door, and I looked.

Magma and Aqua stood there, though they didn't notice us yet..

"Great. Right when I'm have a delicious meal, those wannabes have to show up!" I growled. Dawn frowned, ducking her head. I tightened my bandanna as Blaziken readied himself. If they noticed us, then I'd feel bad for Nurse Joy.

She'd have so many burn marks and so much blood to clean up..

The members in walked by, Aqua's bandanas swaying slightly as they strutted into the building. Nurse Joy paled at the sight of them, though she quickly recovered with a smile. "Welcome Aqua and Magma! How may I help you?" She replied with fake happiness.

One member smirked, looking around. "Have you seen a girl in pink? Beanie on her head, a penguin like Pokémon with her?" Nurse Joy immediately nodded, "She left the town not too long ago!" Magma nodded, walking out of the center as Aqua stayed behind. "What about a girl in a red bandanna? Brown hair, blue eyes." The male sneered.

I took off my bandanna immediately, holding it under the table as Aqua talked among themselves. I didn't want to be caught, especially not in the Pokémon Center. Dawn stayed quiet, refusing to look up as Aqua scanned the room. Blaziken curled his fists, itching for a fight.

Aqua suddenly left without another word, and me and Dawn sighed in relief. "I hate them. I wish I could just kill them.." Dawn grumbled darkly. I nodded in agreement. I would happily get rid of them if I could..

We finished our meal in peace, standing up and bidding farewell to the nurse. "You two best find somewhere else to stay. If they find out you were here.." Nurse Joy trailed off. I already knew what would happen. She'd be in serious trouble and they'd hunt us down even more.

We left the center, making our way out of Mauville. Dawn looked at me as we made our way onto Route 110, "Why are we going back? Wouldn't it be smart to head out on Route 111?" I shook my head. "I don't think we should go that way, plus I have a secret base we could stay at!" She looked at me in confusion.

"What is a secret base? Is it that house like thing I saw in a tree?" What?!

"MY BASE WAS OPEN?!" I yelled. She looked surprised as I grabbed her hand, dragging her along to my base. I had it closed! Who could have opened it?! "M-May! This hurts you know!" Dawn cried as I dragged her. She'd have a few brush burns and all, nothing major~

I skidded to a stop, looking inside the tree I called a home frantically. I sighed in relief when I noticed everything was still there. I let go of Dawn's hand, the blunette falling to the ground with a thud. I stepped inside my base happily, ignoring Dawn's raging as she got back up, "You ruined my clothing May! All this just to find out everything is still safe?!" She yelled.

Piplup chirped in awe as he walked around the room, Blaziken showing him all the neat stuff I have. I smiled proudly as I turned around, looking at Dawn, "Welcome to May's humble base!" She raised a brow, looking around. "May," She began, picking up a banana peel, "This place needs to be cleaned." Whatever!

I rolled my eyes as she started to clean the place, flopping onto the soft bed I had. Dawn could sleep on one of the many comfortable chairs, or I could. I'd just block off the entrance with some wood or something like always. "May! You need to clean this place more often! It isnt a good idea to keep it like this!" She ranted on. I ignored her, looking through my Pokenav.

"Oh! You have a Pokenav?!"

I flinched as she squealed loudly, grabbing it out of my hands. "Hoenn is so lucky! All we get is Poketch, and they suck! No calling system or anything!" I slowly reached out to grab my Pokenav back, raising a brow as she pouted. "Well, sucks for Sinnoh." I shrugged.

Dawn went back to cleaning while I looked through the Pokenav. So, if Galactic is still in Hoenn, the most likely place they'll be is Sootopolis, since Magma and Aqua took over that city and claimed it theirs. There is literally no way to get into that city either.

Hopefully, they aren't in Sootopolis, though that leads to another question. If they aren't in the main city, then where else would they be? There aren't any places that they could stay around Hoenn, or not that I know of. Where could Galactic stay?

"Hey May, if Galactic isn't in Hoenn.." Dawn began, "Do you think there would be a chance that they'd be in Johto or Kanto?" I stared in shock at her. I mean, there could be a chance, but I highly doubt it. Why would anyone want to go to those destroyed regions anyways?!

"I guess there could be a chance, though I'd be shocked if they were there." I answered her. It was quiet as I skimmed through my phone, trying to find something to do. "You think we should travel to Johto and Kanto?" Dawn suddenly asked. I stopped what I was doing, looking up at her with a raised brow. "I don't know. If you really want to, we can." She seemed to be thinking about it.

"I guess we could go. Not now of course! I need to find out where Galactic is.." Dawn said narrowing her eyes slightly. I smiled as she started to mumble her ideas. Well, if there is a slight chance that they aren't in Hoenn..

Then this means I'll get to travel around the world! Somewhat..

Johto and Kanto aren't what they used to be, but that is okay! I can still enjoy my travels I guess. I would love to meet new people and battle without being hunted though, but oh well. I turned off my Pokenav, smiling brightly as I stood. Dawn looked up in confusion. "Well Dawn! If we do need to go to Johto and Kanto, then I know how to get us there!" She looked surprised.

"You do? How?" She asked excitedly. "I know a man named Mr Briney! He could easily get us there! We'd just have to make our way towards Petalburg!" Her smile faded. "I don't think there is a way to get there though.." I just smiled even more.

"Sometimes Mr Briney comes to Slateport! We'll just have to go there and see if he shows up!" She sighed in relief, standing up slowly. "Okay then. He is a nice man though, right?" I nodded. He used to take me to Dewford all the time! She seemed to be thinking once more, which she has done a lot lately.

"Alright then. I'll trust what you say, mostly because I'm sure you wouldn't go with some dangerous guy in the first place." Dawn giggled. I nodded, sitting back down on my bed. Silence enveloped us as the day slowly went by. Blaziken and Piplup were busy talking away near the entrance, though they were keeping an eye out for any Magma or Aqua grunts.

"Well I hope he can take us to Johto or Kanto!" Dawn suddenly said, smirking. I raised a brow as she showed me something on her Poketch. "See? The Poketch has a news feed thing!" I read over it as Dawn silently cheered.

"So, Galactic isn't in Hoenn after all?" Dawn nodded, "Saturn of Galactic says that the ship I was in was heading to Johto for a meeting with the Rocket leader, and when it crashed, Magma and Aqua lent them one of their ships to make it to Johto!"

I smiled happily at that. We'd get to travel to the other regions after all then!

"So if they are in Johto, then that means your mom might be there as well!" Dawn nodded, hope shining in her eyes. I smiled back at her, the both of us going over ideas on what we'd do in Johto.

Seems like we are having some light on our dark paths..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's Pov (Veilstone City, Sinnoh)<strong>

"So, I'll ask once more, where is the food you stole?"

The figure below me shrunk back in fear as I narrowed my eyes. He shakily handed over a bag, stumbling to get up. I struck him in the knee, watching as he crumbled. His head hit the ground, a pained whimper escaping his throat.

"Next time," I spat, "Don't steal from me." He nodded frantically as I stalked off. Yet another day where people tried to steal from me. All week people have tried, for ridiculous reasons! I made my way back to my house, where my brother would be waiting for me. He said he had something important to talk about, though with him everything seemed important..

I slowly made my way along the cracked pavement, rocks of all shapes and sizes lining the road. People stood by, laughing and enjoying their useless lives. The game corner was surrounded by idiotic men who bought way too much beer for my liking. With a sigh I opened the door to my house, closing it roughly to let Reggie know I'm home.

"Did you get the food back?" Reggie called. I sighed, making my way to the kitchen. My brother stood there with a smile as I handed the bag to him, "I knew you'd get it back. You scare anybody!" I rolled my eyes as he laughed away.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about anyways?" I grumbled. He smiled brightly, turning around in a dramatic way, "We are going on a trip to Johto!"

What?

"Why Johto?" I grumbled. He smiled more, "I think it'd be best if we travel to a region that has those amazing ruins! Plus, they have amazing breeders as well!" I sighed. My brother is obsessed with breeding Pokémon. That sounded so weird, "Think about it Paul! I could learn so much from them, and I could become an amazing breeder for Sinnoh!" His eyes shined with excitement and hope, unlike my dull black eyes.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to listen to your fangirling." All he ever did was fawn over the breeders of Johto. Heck, even Kanto and Hoenn as well, "Good! We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning!" Already? I sighed as he skipped off.

Johto. That region seemed to be nothing more than rubble now. Sure, people still lived there and all, but team Rocket ruled them. They didn't have the type of freedom we had. Rocket was more strict on their rules, which confused me. Giovanni being more cruel than Cyrus? I thought it'd be the other way around..

I turned back around, making my way to my room. I may as well start packing everything I'd need, and everything I didn't want to leave behind. My starter, Torterra, would definitely be coming along. Speaking of him, he hasn't been able to battle for a while, mostly because of how scared everyone is of me.

I passed by the useless mirror in my room, my purple hair shining from the sun. I find it funny how the people who are scared of me are the same people who used to make fun of me when we were younger. Just because I have purple hair it doesn't mean I should be made fun of..

"Paul!" I flinched at Reggie's loud yelling, "I hope you get good rest for tomorrow, because we'll be waking up earlier then normal!" Whatever. I slowly packed the necessities I'd need, ignoring the sound of laughter outside. Torterra's Pokeball shook as he looked at me, a confused and curious glance directed at me. I shrugged, "We have to go to Johto. Reggie wants to learn the million ways of breeding from old men and women." He rolled his eyes, immediately looking away. He hated the subject of breeding.

I pocketed his Pokeball, going back to packing for the trip as the TV showed commercials for the many goods of Galactic's department store. I sighed as the news came back, the people droning on about who knows what. However, one thing caught my interest.

"After a boat crash on the shores of Hoenn, Galactic boss Cyrus and more have managed to get another boat thanks to Aqua and Magma, and are now on their way to the Johto region!" Oh great. So not only will I have to listen to Reggie's never-ending fan boy squeals, but I'll have to deal with Galactic as well?

I could fight back, but then I'd be wasting my life on something so stupid as Galactic. Others have tried to rebel, and only ended up dying in the end. I don't plan on giving up my life just so the world can be free. We are all fine under their care anyways, it isn't all that bad.

Okay, scratch that. It sucks. I hate Galactic.

What am I suppose to do though? I can't fight back. Torterra is powerful, but we wouldn't be able to deal with a whole army. Cyrus would easily destroy us as well. No matter what, we'd be doomed. If there is anyone out there, fighting back against the evil organizations, I have a few things I'd say to them.

Give up. You aren't going to win. You'll just die.

"Paul! Why are you spacing out so much?!" I jumped as Reggie waved his hand in front of my face, eyes showing how worried he was. "I was just thinking! Don't you know how to knock?" He ignored me, handing me something. "This is your ticket for the ship. I thought you'd like to have it!" Yay, a ticket...

Reggie smiled, ruffling my hair. I sent a glare as he turned to leave, "Remember," He said as he stopped at the door, "That you'll only be able to bring some stuff. Also, if you want to say goodbye to your friends, now is the time!"

I don't have any friends, idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed x3 I introduced Paul! Who do you think he represents? XD<strong>

**-Pichu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all~ Here is chapter 4 x3 I really like how these chapters are coming out :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**MelodyGirl239: Hehe I guess I should have a way for you guys to know when I publish/update xD That quote suits Paul, and that does rhyme x3**

**jessicuhxoo: You really like Paul, don't you? XD**

**midnightbrowneyes: Paul scares everyone all the time xD**

**DPDawn4Life: Hehe I'm happy you loved it x3 I thought May and Dawn being rebels would be awesome!**

**Sakura Touko: I love the manga so much, that I think I accidently based that scene off of Ruby and Sapphire xD**

**MeliAntiqua: Nope! Well, somewhat? Ugh, hard to explain xD**

**Wedrestamos: Paul isn't pessimism x3 And I'm happy you are interested :3**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Its okay, my wifi went out last night while writing xD Paul is so heartless, and I enjoyed writing that May scene xD**

**Warrior of Hope: I'm happy I wrote Paul good xD Reggie is so fun to write lol**

**Thanks for reviews guys x3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Hoenn)<strong>

May is... very stubborn, hot-headed and rebellious.

"We are going on an adventure, to get rid of Galactic's hide!" May sang loudly, ignoring the confused looks the wild Pokémon shot at her. I smiled nervously as an angry Manetric glared at me, her child crying from May's obnoxious singing. I walked up behind May, clamping my hand over her mouth.

"Are you trying to get us killed? That Manetric isn't exactly happy with how you are disturbing her child's sleep." I hissed. May's eyes widened slightly, before she pulled my hand off of her mouth. "Fine, since you are _so_ scared that she'll kill us!" She grumbled. I sighed in relief, smiling nervously as Manetric turned back around.

We made our way down Route 110. Sleeping in her secret base wasn't as comfortable as the Pokémon Center, but it still did it's job. The cold air was kept out for the most part, and the sofas were comfortable I suppose. Still, the interior could have been better, but that is just my opinion I guess.

Piplup sat in my arms, eating a Pokeblock. May had finally told me what the weird square thing was called, and what it does. Piplup seemed to enjoy it, and loved all the different flavors of the Pokeblocks. It made me miss the poffins I'd make for him..

"Oi Dawn! Stop daydreaming about clothing and come look at how awesome this view is!" May called from ahead. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't even daydreaming at all! I made my way to her side, holding in a gasp as I looked out at the sea. This is...

We don't have these type of views in Sinnoh..

The water shimmered bright blue, the sun reflecting off the water. Pokémon I've never seen before swam against the current, while others jumped out of the water in glee. A loud and deep cry sounded from deep beneath the sea, before a huge white and blue whale like Pokémon surfaced.

May cheered happily, "Alright! This is just like old times when I'd do this with M-" She stopped, her once happy smile now a huge frown. "May?" She didn't answer, slowly letting her arm fall to the side. I watched as the Pokémon slowly dived back down into the ocean, hearing May cough. "So," She began, fixing her bandana, "Let's get a move on. Don't want to miss Mr Briney.."

I decided not to question her on the sudden mood change. She'd tell me when she was ready after all..

The walk along Route 110 was quiet, save for the few cries in the distance. Piplup tried to ease the tension with funny faces, but it didn't work all that well. Whatever was upsetting May must be really bad if it is able to make her quiet and all. I let my mind drift off.

Lately, the thought of mom having died has been stuck on my mind. It worried me greatly, mainly because of what Galactic would need with her. She didn't have any god like powers, or anything that could help them, so why would they have her? That's IF they even have her, which I'm starting to doubt. What if she died in the fire? I would be all alone then. There'd be no reason for May to stick with me.

Speaking of said brunette, the girl seemed to be dealing with her own emotions as I looked at her. She was staring off into the sky as we walked, and how she could manage to walk perfectly without looking at the road was beyond me. Sapphire eyes were clouded with so many thoughts and emotions, confusing me..

"Hey May, how much longer until we get to Slateport?" I asked, breaking the seemingly never-ending silence between us. She snapped out of her thoughts, pulling her Pokenav out of her pocket. "Not that long Dawn, we'll be there soon." I nodded, looking out at the sea once more.

The Cycling Road seemed so far away, few bikers and trainers on it. Their motors were silenced by the loud ocean, though I could tell they were enjoying the hot day. If we had bikes, it'd be more easier to get around. Piplup stared at the water with curiosity, and I stifled a giggle.

"Dawn," May called, "Slateport is right there, let's hurry!" I nodded, sprinting towards the city with May. We slowed down as we neared the entrance, people paying no mind to our weird entrance. May stretched her legs, looking around with narrowed eyes. "Mr Briney... He would be by the ocean. If the boat is still there, and if he is here, he'd most likely be checking out the ship." May said. I followed the brunette through town, my eyes roaming the market as we passed through.

I noticed May's hand reach out to grab two apples, quickly hiding them in front of her. I stifled a giggle as the owner of the stand didn't seem to notice. May smirked, handing me an apple as we neared the ocean.

I scanned for any signs of someone, sighing when I didn't notice anybody. The ship, however, was still there. The fire was burning still, though not as much as it was before. May raised a brow, "Huh, so that is the ship you came from?" I nodded. She walked around it, inspecting it. I watched as her eyes left the ship, landing on another one. Her eyes widened, followed by a huge smile on her face as she noticed something. "Mr Briney's ship!"

I looked at where she was pointing, noticing a boat docked.

A smile made its way onto my face as May ran forward. That boat seemed as if it'd be able to go far, even to Johto and Kanto! "MR BRINEY!" May yelled, holding her arms out to hug the man exiting the boat. He yelped as she hugged him tightly, and I raised a brow as I joined her side.

"May?! I thought you were a goner!" He cried, smiling in relief. His eyes landed on me, and a friendly smile made its way onto his face. "Who is this lass?" May smiled, "This is Dawn! She is a friend! I'm helping her with something!" Mr Briney smiled. "You always loved to help May!" He laughed softly.

"I was wondering," May began as she looked at him, "Do you think you could take us to Johto?" Mr Briney stared in shock, looking between us. "Johto?! For what exactly?" May looked at me, and I could tell she was looking for confirmation in telling my story. I nodded. I had nothing else to lose, plus it seemed like I could trust him.

May told him why we were in dire need of heading to Johto, and he seemed to be deep in thought about the ordeal. "Okay then. I'll do it." I held in my glee, smiling thankfully at him. "However," He suddenly said, "I'll only be able to take you to Johto once. I won't be able to pick you up or anything. I'm sorry." I felt somewhat sad about that, but my happiness in being able to go to Johto overpowered my sadness.

"Thank you so much sir!" I said. He nodded, smiling softly. "Is there anything else you two need to do before we head out?" I looked at May. The brunette nodded, "I don't need to do anything, but I do have a request." A request?

"I want you to make sure my secret base stays safe. Please, board it up or anything for me? Also, don't tell anyone where I'm at, okay?" Mr Briney nodded as a Wingull landed on his shoulder.

"Well then, let me get some supplies. We'll need some food, and blankets for the long trip." He left before May could stop him, the brunette pouting. "We could have gotten it for him!" She whined. I sat down on the sand, Piplup starting to build sand castles as May talked, "So, have any idea where to go after we make it to Johto?" Nope.

I shook my head, watching as May kicked sand up with her feet, "I guess the Pokenav will help out greatly then. You are lucky I have maps of all the regions on my Pokenav, seeing as I love the idea of traveling." It was quiet for a bit before I asked her a question on my mind.

"May, if by any chance my mother is already dead, what will you do? You won't have to stay by my side anymore." She went quiet, her eyes staring into mine. She suddenly responded, "Dawn, I don't think I would leave. If anything, I'd try to help you get back on your feet before I left. Besides, I think of you as a friend. Is that too soon though..?" Her answer shocked me.

She thought of me as a friend? It wasn't too soon, I guess. Though, it did surprise me. The other thing that surprised me is how she said she'd stay by my side to help me in my time of need, even if we couldn't save my mother. That was all too shocking for me, and all I could do was stare in shock as she stared at her feet.

"I don't know what to say really.." I began. She blushed in embarrassment, loosely letting her head hang. "I know, its stupid of me to consider you a friend so early. I just thought.." She trailed off. "It isn't stupid," She looked up in shock, "I think its nice of you to consider me as a friend. I was just so shocked on how devoted you are to help me and all.." She smiled.

"Okay, I'm back!" Mr Briney suddenly appeared next to us.

I jumped as he loaded the goods into the boat, wiping his hands off as he looked at us. "You two girls ready?" I nodded, slowly climbing on the water vehicle with May. He laughed softly as May mumbled another thanks, "Honestly. I kept a promise with your mother and father May! This is the least I could do for them!" Her mother and father..

Were they worried about her?

May's eyes widened slightly, before she quickly changed the subject. "So, how long do you think it will take?" She asked. He smiled sadly, though I don't know why. "Well, at full speed we'll most likely get there in two days." That didn't seem like too long, "If there isn't any storms, that is." Nevermind.

May nodded, slowly curling up on the leather couch as he started the boat. I looked at her, noticing how sad she looked. May was trying to hide it, but her eyes betrayed her and showed everything. Sadness, anger...

What exactly happened to her?

I looked down as Piplup fell asleep, a slight smile forming on my face. I needed to be happy, not worried and upset. That would get me no where in this world. I should be happy for what I have..

Though, the thought of mom in trouble weighed heavily on my mind. Sure, others would feel down and give up right away, but I couldn't do that. Mom is out there, I know she is, and she needs my help. She must be worried sick now, thinking I'm in trouble or worse. She always got worried right away..

"Dawn," May whispered, looking at me as she relaxed, "I can tell you are worried. Though, what surprises me, and what interests me about you is how confident you are." May mumbled.

"Sometimes," She went on, "I wish I could be like that. Have confidence in this darkening world. I wish I could believe in myself, and could do things like you. You are a very unique person." With that she turned around.

I don't think I'm that confident...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's Pov (Canalave City, Sinnoh)<strong>

"Come on Paul!" Reggie called. Idiot, I am coming.

I pulled the luggage along as the ship's horn blew. Chattering from the multiple groups around the ships reached my ears, but I ignored them. Reggie was happily walking towards the ship set for Johto, oblivious to the stares he was getting from girls.

"Paul," He called once more, "Hurry up! I want to be able to explore the ship before we even set sail!" I sighed, my arms starting to hurt from the luggage. "Why do I have to carry both of our stuff?!" I snarled. He shrugged, "You act all macho, so prove it!" He teased.

I ignored his teasing, walking towards our ship. He whined as I walked inside the ship, handing the guard my ticket. Reggie did the same before we made our way to our room. Reggie opened the door for me, and I dropped his luggage onto the ground, falling onto the sofa with a sigh. "Alright then! This is going to be so amazing! Bye bro!" Reggie was out the door before I could even object.

Well, if he expects me to ready his clothing, he may as well kiss that idea goodbye. I am not doing his work for him.

I got up, leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I looked down the hall, slowly making my way down as people boarded the ship. Laughter and music came from the main hall, where both rich and regulars were conversing.

I slowly weaved through the crowd, making my way towards the deck. I didn't feel like being in a room full of idiots. I should have stayed in my room. I turned the corner, bumping into someone. "Sorry.." A voice mumbled. I was about to say sorry as well when they got up and walked off. My eyes didn't catch what they looked light right away, though I noticed green eyes when they turned the corner.

Weird. They didn't even let me say sorry..

I got back up, looking at where that person last stood. They seemed to be in a rush, though why there were was beyond me. I stood there for a few more minutes, before turning back around and making my way to my room. Reggie was most likely getting along with every single person on this ship, always having been the social one out of us.

I sighed as I opened the door to our room, closing it softly behind me. I grabbed the suitcases that belonged to me, leaving Reggie's in front of the sofa. I was not going to set everything up for him. Torterra was sleeping soundly in his Pokeball as I looked around my room. It was way to fancy, and I didn't like that.

I'd deal with it though, and I may as well enjoy it..

I placed the suitcases down, falling onto the bed with a sigh. I wonder, what is it like to live in Johto? I guess, in a way, I'll get to experience it. We'll only be there for a month at most though, hopefully...

Unless Reggie decides to suddenly live in Johto, Arceus forbid.

"Brother~ I'm home!" Reggie called, skipping into my room. My eye twitched as he smiled brightly, "I met so many nice people today! Some of them were even breeders trained by Johto's finest!" He blabbed on. I rolled my eyes, covering my ears.

He could talk forever..

Reggie went on and on as I ignored him, grabbing one of the random magazines on the counter next to my bed. Flipping through the pages, I found something that interested me. Johto was well known for its breeding, but it was also well known for the countless ruins said to be haunted.

If there was anything I'd admit to liking, it's horror.

"Paul! Pay attention!" Reggie yelled, making me drop the magazine in surprise. I glared lightly at him as he sat on my bed, sighing tiredly. "I'm going to meet those famous breeders! I'm excited now Paul.." Reggie sighed happily. I raised a brow, wondering why my brother was sounding like a fangirl.

I could hear more loud chattering as people passed our room, and Reggie smiled brightly. "Well," He stood, "I think I should go greet them! Who knows what kind of people I'll meet! Maybe I'll even meet other breeders!" I waved him off, looking back at the magazine.

The Ruins of Alph. So much mystery behind them, and so much horror as well. The movies based off of it were always good, and I always wanted to visit them. I guess this trip wouldn't be too bad, since I'd get something out of it.

I could hear the sound of Pokémon cries close by, and I slowly made my way to the window. Lumineon jumped out of the sea, while Floatzel swam by with grace. I breathed in the air of the sea. I watched as the guards from earlier waved their hands, and the boat suddenly moved.

I closed my window as the ship started to set sail to Johto, going towards my bed with a sigh.

Maybe, just maybe, this trip won't be so bad..

* * *

><p><strong>I think the plot is slowly moving forward, I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**-Pichu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 x3 Enjoy!**

**MelodyGirl239: The ocean is amazing x3 I'd donate money to a charity... If I had some :(**

**midnightbrowneyes: Hehe you catch on fast x3 Lol, May singing bad is a reference to something I heard once that made me laugh so much!**

**Sakura Touko: Paul secretly cares for his brother x3 We all know that!**

**jessicuhxoo: Lol, you are dying for the moment when Dawn meets Paul xD Paul is fun to write lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Yup! SpecialShipping and SoulSilverShipping x3 Paul will experience true love xD**

**Warrior of Hope: Maybe those green eyes ARE who you think they are xD Paul is just so fun to write though lol**

**MeliaAntiqua: Johto 3 I'm so sorry about that! I forgot the a, please forgive me lol.**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy this chapter everyone! :) *Secretly wishes for Kanto remakes***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lyra's Pov (Olivine City, Johto)<strong>

Johto certainly was in disarray..

The skies were foggy, always grey and lifeless. The flying type Pokémon never flew above the city like they used to, in fear of hurting themselves. The waters were darker, the beautiful blue colors now dark and murky. People walked along the streets glumly, never smiling or laughing. This city was dead.

It hurt to see it like this. I wanted to see everyone happy, not depressed!

I rested my head against the tree behind me, sighing loudly as people passed. Life in Johto has become harder and harder these past few months. I'm even surprised Olivine Port is opened, seeing as this region is not a suitable place to live at.

I wasn't about to give up though! I knew everything could go back to normal! I wasn't alive when the organizations attacked and took over, but that didn't mean a thing in saving this world! I just need to know how to take them down, and gather the right team to do so!

Though, in Johto we are only allowed one Pokémon.. Damn.

"Lyra!" Jasmine called. I got up, seeing the gym leader walk towards me. She smiled softly as she handed me a bag, "I think I got enough money to last you a month at most. I'm sorry you can't stay in my gym any longer! You have no idea how bad I feel right now.." I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine Jasmine, I'm not mad! You didn't know Rocket's stupid rules." She sighed.

"I still feel bad though. Where will you stay..?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't have anywhere to stay.

Jasmine noticed my shrug, playing with a strand of her hair as she frowned, "Alright then. If you need my help though, remember to call!" I nodded. Jasmine stood there for a moment or two, before suddenly pulling me in for a hug.

"You were like a little sister Lyra. I really hope everything goes well for you." I smiled lightly, hugging her back. She pulled away a moment later, tugging on my gravity defying pigtails with a giggle, "Your hair will always be a mystery to me as well. I'm going to miss spending time with you.." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Jasmine! Don't be sad! I can easily visit anytime I want to!" She thought about it, nodding a moment later. "I guess so.. I should get going, trainers have been challenging my gym like crazy. See you Lyra, and stay safe!" Jasmine called, walking away. "Bye Jasmine!" I called back, waving with a smile. I let my hand drop to my side once she was gone.

This money could hold me over for a month, or maybe even two, depending on how I use it. Kindness is such a rare thing these days among humans, and for Jasmine to go out of her way to get me money... Such a kind person.

I slowly walked towards the ocean of Olivine, hearing people talk about a ship that is supposed to be arriving today. I raised a brow as I heard the regions they were coming from. Hoenn and Sinnoh. Why would anyone want to visit Johto? Our region isn't as beautiful as it used to be. I'm even surprised people are coming here.

I grabbed the Pokeball in my pocket, spinning it around in my hands. I threw it into the air, "Go, Meganium!" A huge, pale green Pokémon landed, bright eyes shining happily as she nuzzled me. I giggled, "Hello Meganium~" I cooed.

People flocked towards the ocean as a ship came into view, Meganium looking on in confusion. "Apparently, people are coming from Hoenn and Sinnoh. Why they would ever come here, I don't know." I informed Meganium. She shook her head in amusement, a huge smile on her face.

The ship docked, the sound of a horn making me cover my ears. People slowly started to leave the ship, some people greeting their friends. I watched as hair colors of all shades passed by, even colors such as purple and green. Weird.

"Excuse me," I turned around to see an emerald eyed boy, "I'm new to Johto, and I was wondering if you could help me find my way to the Pokémon Center." He asked. I made sure to take a good look at him. Green hair, green eyes, "Sure! Follow me!" I cheered. He raised a brow but followed along.

"So, what's your name?" I tried. He sighed, "Drew Hayden." Drew Hayden, nice. "I'm Lyra Kotone! Nice to meet you!" He nodded, shaking my hand as we neared the Pokémon Center. "Anything else you need?" I asked. The doors of the Pokémon Center opened as Drew took a step forward, "No thanks, I'm good! I hope we meet again Lyra!" Then he was gone.

Weird, his cheeriness seemed forced. He seemed nervous as well.

Meganium seemed to have notice it to, looking worriedly at the door. I shrugged a moment later, "I guess he was just in a rush Meganium." She nodded, though the worry was clear in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly, turning on my heel to leave the city.

Meganium followed behind me quietly, looking around in disappointment. I could tell how much she despised Rocket, and how much she missed when the world used to shine with life. Now, everything seemed dull and lifeless. Pokémon were always on edge, in fear of what could happen to them.

I looked at my starter, the Pokémon smiling weakly at me. I know for a fact that grass types are hurt by this the most. The skies are always grey, and the sun rarely comes out. When it does, the grass type Pokémon always stay out and refuse to go back into their Pokeballs. It's a sad sight, and it makes me angry.

Meganium, no, all Pokémon deserve better than this. I would be the one to-

"LYRA!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's Pov (Cerulean City, Kanto)<strong>

Misty could be a bother, I tell you.

She wanted to leave Cerulean right away, but I wanted to stay. We are perfectly safe in this city, yet she wants to be able to go and explore the Kanto and Johto region right away. She's my best friend but sheesh, she is a little crazy.

"Mist," I began, "I don't exactly think this is the best of ideas you know. I don't feel like leaving Cerulean! It's the most safest place right now!" Or at least, I think it is. Misty ignored me, filling her bags with food, money and everything we would need. "Sorry Ash, but I really think it is best if we leave. I can even travel the other regions as well if we leave!" Stars were in her eyes.

I sweat dropped, "You want to venture out into the world, where we won't have any shelter. Travel the world where Rocket reigns supreme, and risk our lives just so you can travel?!" I cried. Misty stopped, and I hoped she was thinking against leaving. "Actually, that makes this adventure even more amazing!" She cheered. I face palmed.

"Ash, you have everything ready?" She asked. I nodded, looking at the bag on my back. "Good!" Questions ran through my mind as I watched her run around.

"Who is running the gym?" I asked. She stopped, tapping her chin in thought, "Well, I'm sure one of my sisters can handle it!" Then this gym is going to be horrible. "How long are we going to be out there like idiots?" Misty glared lightly at me, running a hand through her orange hair. Sea-green eyes narrowed at me as she responded, "You are supposed to support me! I'm your best friend!" I rolled my eyes.

"I support you, but at the same time I can't help but think you are an idiot for wanting to do this." I answered back. She glared more, going back to fixing everything one last time. She grabbed a sticky note, writing down a message for her sisters and placing it on the TV, where they would most likely see it. She turned to me, clasping her hands together with a smile.

"Well then Ash, let's go!" She walked out of the gym, and I stared at her retreating back. A sigh escaped me as I followed her, reluctantly of course. Cerulean City was in rubble, though not as bad as other cities in Kanto. I passed a demolished house, covering my nose so I wouldn't breath any of it in.

Misty walked ahead happily, which was way unlike her. I know she has waited for this chance since forever, but honestly she chose the bad time to do this. We could easily travel when the world goes back to normal, which I'm sure is soon. My bag moved slightly, a yellow ball of fur poking his head out in confusion. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking at me as I stifled a chuckle, "Hey Pikachu! Sleep well?" He nodded.

Misty waited for me to catch up, the both of us walking past the destroyed Pokemart. The only building not destroyed was the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy worked. Speaking of the Pokémon Center..

Misty headed towards the center, and I waited for her to return.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. "We," I said with a sigh, "Are going on an adventure. I know, it doesn't seem like the right time to go, but Mist wants to." Pikachu cheered, which I didn't expect. I groaned as I realized he too wanted to go on an adventure.

Am I the only sane one here?

Misty came back outside a moment later, smiling happily. "Nurse Joy will tell me sisters about my journey if they don't see the sticky note. Also, she gave us potions!" Misty handed me ten of them, while she kept ten for herself. Pikachu grabbed the potions from my hands, putting them in the medicine compartment of my huge backpack. I smiled thankfully at him, "Let's get going!"

I slowly moved forward once more, looking around the destroyed city. The Nugget Bridge was clearly going to collapse soon, the side of it completely damaged. People still stood there though, like idiots. I looked back ahead of me as we exited Cerulean, heading out onto Route 5. I watched as Misty stopped in front of the entrance sign to Cerulean City, smiling softly.

"I'll be back, one day!" I couldn't help but smile. She turned back around, smiling back at me, "Well, let's go then Ash! We'll be heading to Saffron!" I nodded, following her. Despite popular belief, I was not big on traveling. It actually scared me, especially since my father hasn't shown up since he was traveling.

I was always scared to travel, in fear of disappearing for good and leaving mom alone in this world. Dad promised he'd be back from his adventure, but he hasn't come back since. Wherever he is, he better know how much he hurt mom. Sometimes, I'm disappointed in him. I don't want to travel, but Misty wants to. I couldn't just say no and hurt her feelings, I'm not like that.

"Ash, are you okay? You are awfully quiet." Misty asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine Misty, just thinking." She nodded, looking at the ocean. I went back to my thinking, trying not to let my mood show. I never wanted to travel, it always scared me. Traveling was one of the things I hate the most now, if only because I don't want to disappear like my father did. I guess I could only pray to Moltres that nothing bad happens to me. That nothing bad happens to Misty either. The thought of leaving her alone in this world made me just as nervous as the thought of leaving my mother alone in this world.

"Ash, stop daydreaming like an idiot and get over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter five x3 I introduced Ash, Misty, Lyra and Drew! I hope you all enjoyed, bye!<strong>

**-Pichu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, in last chapter Misty and Ash seemed to have been switched around in terms of personality x3 That's because I imagined Misty as a trainer excited for her first ever journey, and I kind of made her into a giddy mess lol. Same with Ash. Him remembering his father made him somewhat... different? I'm Sorry? I dunno. Enjoy!**

**MrBlazingPoptart: Team Plasma may appear x3 After all, I don't need fifth gen trainers for them to appear lol :)**

**jessicuhxoo: Ash and Misty x3 No, in this story they all don't know each other lol :)**

**Airenee: Gary and Leaf will appear sooner or later lol xD**

**Warrior of Hope: Yup, Drew x3 Now you must be dying to see him meet May lol**

**MeliaAntiqua: Their bickering may ruin an attempt, who knows lol**

**Sakura Touko: Ash was different for a reason :) I love Lyra lol**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: You okay? Ash was just upset I guess you could say lol, there is a reason why they were out of character :)**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Nearing Olivine)<strong>

The sound of the ocean woke me up ever so slowly.

My vision cleared as I yawned. My eyes landed on May, who was staring out at sea. Mr Briney was concentrating on sailing, not paying any attention to the both of us. I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Where were we?

I slowly turned around, my eyes widening.

A huge city was in the distance, the lighthouse shining brightly. I quickly stood on my feet, startling Mr Briney and May, "What city is that?!" I squealed. May pulled out her Pokenav, "Says its Olivine City, why?" May mumbled. I smiled brightly, "Then that means it is Johto, right?" May was about to answer when Mr Briney laughed, "Why of course! We are now in the Johto region!"

I smile brightly while May rolled her eyes, though the excitement shined in her eyes. The boat finally docked after an agonizing twenty minutes, and I got off. My feet touched the ground, and I smiled even more. Johto seems amazing~

May followed behind me as I skipped through town. I could tell how depressed everyone was, the way they walked and looked showed it all. I looked at the destroyed buildings, and I immediately took back my earlier comment. Maybe Johto isn't amazing..

I suddenly bumped into someone, falling to the ground hard.

"Watch where you are going." A boy sneered. I looked up, getting a good look of him. May rushed to my side, helping me up. She looked at the guy, raising a brow while trying not to snort in laughter. I, however...

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR PURPLE?!" I yelled, laughing my ass off.

He raised a brow at me, clearly annoyed as I laughed at him. May was looking between us two, a slight smirk on her face as I calmed down. "I'm sorry for bumping into you! My name is Dawn!" I chirped. He turned around, ignoring me and walking off. "H-Hey! Don't be rude!" I yelled, marching up to him. He turned around when I tapped his shoulder, "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"I introduced myself! Be nice and introduce yourself now!" I growled. Who did he think he is?! He can't be rude to me and get away with it like that! "I'm I don't care what you want me to do." He sneered. I stared at him as he left, before finally snapping out of it. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" I raged.

The eggplant kept walking, and I was about to chase after him when another purple haired man came up to him, talking loudly. "Paul! I found out where one of those breeders live, so let's go!" Paul..

May walked up to me, whistling with a smirk. "What?" I asked slowly. She just giggled, "So," She asked slyly, "Is it just me, or was that meeting fate?" I groaned as she laughed. "May, I don't think it was fate. If it was, then it must be a horrible fate. He is such a rude person!" I grumbled. May just waved me off, giggling madly to herself.

I looked around Olivine City, noticing how dead it looked. It creeped me out really. Why didn't Rocket fix this city? They could use it for important stuff, like their ships and all.

I can't believe I just suggested something for Rocket to do..

"Dawn! Come on! Let's go say goodbye to Mr Briney!" May called. I nodded, running forward. Piplup sat in my arms, looking around in confusion as we made our way back to the boat. Mr Briney sat there, smiling sadly at us. "This is where we part ways!" He said. May smiled back, "I'm sure we'll meet again sir! Thanks for everything!" May said happily.

We said our goodbyes, waving as the boat disappeared into the distance. May sighed, turning to look at me. "So," She started, "I think I have enough money for the two of us. I don't know how long it will last though." I nodded, checking my bag for money. I had enough to last me a few days, which wasn't that good.

May noticed my downcast look, smiling reassuringly, "I'm sure we'll do fine Dawn. We really should find out about Rocket though." She mumbled. I nodded in agreement. We could find somewhere to stay after we get information on Rocket.

The both of us started to walk towards the Pokémon Center, May humming as we entered the building. Nurse Joy smiled kindly at us, though the stress was clear in her eyes. "Hello! How may I help you?" She asked. May looked around, before leaning in, "First, can we stay here for a night?" Nurse Joy nodded. "Good. Second, what do yo know about Rocket and Galactic?" May asked.

Nurse Joy sighed, "The only thing I know is that Galactic had some people with them," Mom? "They seemed to be important people. Rocket is working with Galactic in something though. I'm sorry but I don't know anything else.." Nurse Joy finished. May smiled, "That helped greatly, thank you!" We turned in sync, leaving the Pokémon Center.

Piplup chirped happily as he saw a berry, going to grab it.

I watched him as May began to speak, "We now know that Galactic did in fact bring some important people to Johto. I'm sure your mother is among them Dawn." May said. I nodded, though I couldn't help but feel nervous and worried. What if she wasn't with them? What if she was dead?

May noticed how scared and nervous I was, and she sighed.

"I promise you, we'll find her."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lyra's Pov (Route 38, Johto)<strong>

After having my name yelled, and after all the confusion, I now had someone travelling with me.

Drew Hayden.

Travelling with someone is weird, but travelling with Drew is even weirder. How do I deal with someone who has a huge ego? He thinks he is the best, it's annoying a little. "So Drew, do you have any money on you?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, but I don't need money when girls will do anything for me." Sure..

I ignored him for the rest of the walk, the green haired boy going on and on about something I could care less for. Meganium slept soundly in her Pokeball, which surprised me. Drew was talking non-stop, and I'm sure he could wake up a Snorlax with his talking.

I looked at the trees we passed, seeing how bare they were. They barely had leaves on them, and the few that did served as a food source for Pokémon. The rivers were dark blue, more than they should be. I could see trash deep in the river, and water Pokémon cowering in fear. Drew went quiet some time ago, probably thinking about his little fanclub, if he even has one.

Now, on the subject of Ecruteak City..

Where would we be able to stay? This money Jasmine gave me may not hold us over for that long. Drew doesn't have any money, which sucks, "Drew," He looked at me, "Do you know anything about Johto?" He seemed to be thinking about it, before smirking proudly.

"Nope."

Why, oh why do you have to be so cruel Lugia? Why must I be stuck with Drew, who has a huge ego and no knowledge on Johto? "Lyra, I think we are at the next city." Drew called, waving from ahead. I forced myself to walk forward, though I didn't really want to. How am I suppose to survive with someone who knows nothing of Johto?!

"Alright then Drew," I grumbled as we entered the city, "Ill find a place for us to stay. Why did you come to Johto anyways?" I found myself asking. In an instant his cocky mood was gone, replaced with a depressed look, "It doesn't matter." Okay then..

I let the subject go, not wanting to get on his bad side. I walked away from the now quiet boy, making my way to the Pokémon Center. If we can stay there, that'd be nice. I entered the building, Nurse Joy looking upon my entrance. "Lyra, nice to see you!" She greeted. I smiled, "Hey Nurse Joy, would it be alright if me and a friend stay here?" She frowned at that request.

"I'm sorry honey, but the rooms are full now. So many people need a place to stay.." I nodded in understanding, "However, I know it isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but you could stay in the lobby..?" I thought about it, but shook my head a moment later.

"I don't want to risk anything Nurse Joy. Thanks anyways!" She nodded, looking slightly worried when I left the building. I noticed Drew was still standing in the same spot I left him in earlier.

"You okay?" He jumped when I asked him that. He nodded frantically, smirking at me. "So, can we stay at the Pokémon Center?" I shook my head, "It's full, so we'll have to sleep outside tonight." He paled at that. "OUTSIDE?!" I nodded, confused, "I am not sleeping outside."

"Too bad, if you want to sleep, we are sleeping outside." He glared but let it go, reluctantly following me as I headed towards Bell Tower. I'm sure we'd be able to stay there for the night. I've helped the people of Ecruteak so much, so I at least deserve to stay there.

The path to Bell Tower was still as beautiful as ever though, so that's good. The tower stood tall and proud, barely damaged from the war years ago. Drew raised a brow, "We are staying in that old building?" I nodded. He groaned in disappointment, "Why can't we sleep in a house? I don't feel like sleeping in a tower!" I rolled my eyes at his whining.

This boy did not know when to shut up, and all he did was whine.

"Drew Hayden, we are sleeping in Bell Tower whether you like it or not!" I snarled. He flinched, looking down at the ground. I turned back around, marching into the Bell Tower. I got permission a moment later from one of the old men who tended to the tower every day.

I placed by sleeping bag down on the wooden floors of the tower, while Drew used the one the old man had given him. "What if the old man slept in this?! I don't want to use something the old man used!" I groaned, turning around, "I don't care about what you want. Use the bag or sleep on a cold floor!" He glared angrily, plopping down onto the floor.

I could hear him grumbling still, which annoyed me immensely. The bug Pokémon sung their sad songs outside, lulling the world to sleep. Drew finally went quiet after ten minutes, the sound of shuffling finally stopping. I looked at the boy to see him glaring at me, and I smiled coldly back at him. If he wants to be able to survive in this world, he'll need to learn to deal with stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed x3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven ^_^ I like introducing characters and having them travel with people they'd never travel with lol. Enjoy!**

**Sakura Touko: Lol Drew's part made me laugh :)**

**jessicuhxoo: YES THEY FINALLY MET XD Lol, you seem happy x3**

**midnightbrowneyes: I feel bad for Lyra, and who knows if Drew's ego is bigger then Gary's lol.**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Lol, I thought Misty would act like that x3 Poor Lyra indeed lol. I hope you feel better!**

**MeliaAntiqua: Lyra has to deal with Drew xD Poor girl lol.**

**MrBlazingPoptart: Lyra and Drew being a couple? Hmm... :0 I dunno x3**

**Warrior of Hope: Did I do a good job on Drew? xP Lol he is fun to write!**

**Wedrestamos: Drew's personality is arrogance, but he doesn't represent it! :)**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's Pov (Still Olivine)<strong>

After waking up to Reggie's obnoxious singing, I was now at the last place I wanted to be at.

An old person's house.

Apparently, one of the breeders my brother wanted to meet lived in Olivine, having retired from Pokémon breeding. Reggie was fanboying away, asking question after question while I sat here, bored out of my mind. I could be out there battling, but instead I'm here dealing with a fanboying Reggie.

"When breeding Pokémon.." I heard Reggie say once more. I groaned in annoyance, the man's wife raising a brow in amusement as Reggie went on and on. I didn't want to be here now. Listening to talk on breeding is as boring as listening to a teacher drone on and on about math.

I slowly stood up, making my way out of the house. I didn't want to listen to his fanboying at all, because I'd go deaf. Closing the door behind me, I made my way towards the Pokémon Center. We had managed to get the last spot there, luckily. We had a couple of days here, which was good. It'd let Reggie fanboy till his heart is content, and let me battle some good trainers for once.

I suddenly bumped into someone, the both of us staggering back.

"Watch where you're going." We both sneered.

I looked up with a shocked face, seeing the person in front of me sharing the same look. We stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, before we both sneered once more.

"Get lost." We both said at once. I glared, which he returned. Who did this guy think he was? I sighed, giving in. I straightened up, and he just raised a brow. I finally got a good look at him. Red hair, and silver eyes. "What's your name?" I tried. Anybody who can stand up to me gets my respect. "Silver, you?" He asked. "Paul." Silence.

Well, at least he isn't as loud as that girl I met earlier.

"You don't seem like you are from Johto." He grumbled. I shrugged, "I'm not. I'm from Sinnoh." He smirked. "Did Sinnoh finally fall or something?" I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm here with my brother." I replied. The citizens chattered as they passed us, Silver and me staring each other down. We both stopped when there was a sudden scream.

The same house my brother was in was now rubble, along with many other houses that had managed to survive over the years. People in black suits were running around, destroying everything in their sights. I would have laughed at the way they looked, but now was not the time to do that.

Silver stared in surprise as I ran off, my legs carrying me towards Reggie. My heart pounded against my chest, and for the first time in my life I was actually scared. The sound of screaming was distant, the only thing on my mind being Reggie. I finally reached the house, panting heavily as my eyes roamed the area. No sign of my brother at all.

The light coughing I heard immediately caught my attention, and I quickly ran over to some debris, throwing it to the side to get to the person. I finally removed all the debris, Reggie laying there weakly. Blood was forming from underneath him, making my heart skip a few beats in fear.

"P-Paul..?" He wheezed. I quickly pulled him up.

I examined him for any damage, immediately noticing the huge gash in his stomach. Silver had run after me sometime, and was staring in confusion as he looked between us. I could tell he was wondering if we were brothers, but that didn't matter right now. Silver noticed me struggling, and rushed to help me, which shocked me. We didn't even know each other for that long, and yet he still helped me.

We rushed to the Pokémon Center, bursting through the doors and attracting the attention of the nurse. Nurse Joy and her Chansey helped move him to the emergency room, the doors slamming shut. Silver looked at me, noticing how tensed I was. "You know, I'm sure he'll be fine." He said lamely. I nodded.

"Why did you help me?" I found myself asking. Silver looked surprised, shrugging a moment later, "You reminded me of myself. We have a lot in common, I suppose." He responded. It was quiet for a few more minutes, and I was about to ask something else when the doors slammed open.

Members of Rocket flooded in, smirking as their eyes landed on Silver, "You! Come with us!" One member yelled. I raised a brow, wondering why they would want Silver. Silver looked annoyed, reaching for the Pokeball. Rocket grunts flooded in more and more, and I knew there would be no way of getting through them.

"Feraligatr, GO!" Silver yelled. A huge, bulky blue Pokémon slammed straight into the group of grunts, knocking them over with ease. Silver grabbed my arm, pulling me along despite my protests. The huge Pokémon followed us, easily dodging all the panicked people in Olivine.

Once we were away from the city, Silver let go of me, panting heavily as he looked behind us.

"My brother is back there! Why did you drag me along with you?!" I snarled. Silver rolled his eyes, returning his Feraligatr. "I dragged you along so you wouldn't get killed, idiot. We'll get your brother back later. Nurse Joy won't let them do anything to him anyways, so calm down." He said. I frowned, looking back at the city.

"I wouldn't have gotten killed. Next time, don't do that again." Silver just rolled his eyes at me, looking ahead. "Ecruteak City is ahead. We'll go there for now. You can phone Olivine Pokémon Center when we get there, okay?" Silver said with a sigh.

Whatever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Misty's Pov (Saffron City)<strong>

After leaving Cerulean City, me and Ash were now in...

Saffron City.

Ash looked around with a raised brow, while my smile fell. "Yeah, this is really the shining city." I grumbled. Ash raised a brow, looking confused. "This city shines?" I nearly fell. After our weird personality swap, I was back to myself. Ash was sadly still dense though. I sometimes wonder why I am his friend in the first place.

"Ash, that is the city's motto." I growled. He smiled nervously, tending to Pikachu while I looked around. The city wasn't as pretty as I heard it was. In fact, it was nothing. Rubble was everywhere, and people were sitting outside with depressed looks. Fires still burned brightly, seeming to never end. The Pokémon Center was missing, along with the Pokemart. The Magnet Train still stood however, which was good.

"Misty, all these people seemed depressed.." Ash said. I looked around. Half of the residents didn't even look up.

"It isn't our concern Ash, let's just go to the next town." He nodded, the both of us hesitantly making our way through the city. I could hear the residents whispering about something, but it wasn't anything that had to do with us. All I kept hearing though was "Poor Unova," and "Bye bye.." Which confused me. I have heard of Unova, but what could they be experiencing?

Ash seemed to have heard it as well, pulling out his Pokegear to see any news. He shook it, finally getting something as the news echoed throughout the city. I would have yelled at him to turn it down, but the other residents seemed eager to hear the news.

"The Unova region has now, sadly, fallen." What? "The region had once stood proud, but now is no longer around. After the huge battle today, and the final explosion, the region itself has now disappeared for good." How? Ash looked horrified, while the people around us whispered among themselves. I tuned out the rest of the news, to shocked to do anything else but stare out into the distance.

A whole region, gone like that? How is that possible?

A familiar hand waved in front of my face, and I looked at Ash. He looked worried, smiling when I finally paid attention to him, "Misty, I think we should leave Kanto." He said quietly. I stared in shock, watching him head towards the Magnet Train station. I quickly ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling hm back.

"You are an idiot Ash! Why should we leave Kanto?!" He shrugged, "I don't know! It just seems like the right thing to do now!" I resisted the urge to slap him. "Ash, there is no reason to leave our home region." His smiled gradually faded, being replaced with a worried frown, "Why not? I'm not the smartest person, but even I know Kanto is not safe anymore. It may as well follow Unova next."

I lost my grip on his arm, thinking over what he said.

Kanto wouldn't fall any time soon, right? It stood strong, unlike Unova. It wouldn't fall easily, and nothing could ever destroy it! No matter what I did to convince myself, it didn't work. Ash waited for me to answer, and I finally gave in. Whether I like it or not..

Kanto will one day fall, unless Rocket is stopped.

Ash smiled as I stepped forward. "We really should leave." He said. I nodded, following my best friend as he lead the way to the Magnet Train. Somehow, I felt as if there was something coming.

Something dangerous..

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**-Pichu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, I think this is where things will really start to pick up! :)**

**jessicuhxoo: Ash is somewhat smart xD I love making Reggie extremely.. weird lol**

**BlueNight2199: Lol :) I'm happy you are liking this so far!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Paul was based off of Silver, I believe x3 Their shippings are similar! I wish I had a vid of Reggie singing xD**

**MeliaAntiqua: Most likely, they will meet up there x3**

**Sakura Touko: I love Silver, he is so cool x3**

**Warrior of Hope: Silver vs Paul xD Lol, them travelling together is funny x3**

**Wedrestamos: It was dark? :0 Oh.. x3 I didn't intend for it to be, not yet anyways lol.**

**Thanks for reviews everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drew's Pov (Ecruteak City)<strong>

Some people do not know how to appreciate someone awesome.

Like Lyra.

Said brunette was happily ignoring me, walking along the streets of Ecruteak as the day went by. I couldn't believe her. How could she ignore a great human being such as myself? Everyone praised me in Hoenn, and knew who I was. How she could ever act as if I'm some regular person is beyond me.

"Drew, stop fawning over yourself. We have to get a move on." Lyra stated. I rolled my eyes, fixing my hair once more. Ecruteak was in bad shape, but then again I heard Kanto is worse. Lyra suddenly stopped, making me bump right into her, "Do you even have a Pokémon?" She suddenly asked. I nodded, wondering why she would ask that.

I grabbed the Pokeball I kept in my pocket, throwing it into the air. A Pokémon covered in white fur with a scythe like tail and sickle-shaped horn landed. "Absol!" My Pokémon cried. Lyra raised a brow, "An Absol? I've heard of them.." She muttered. I smiled at my Pokémon, who smiled back. We've been through a lot together..

"Well then, at least you have a Pokémon" Lyra said with a sigh, "I thought I would have had to help you catch one." I glared. Absol looked between us, rolling his eyes in annoyance. She turned back around, walking towards Route 38. "Lyra, why are we going back there?" I asked. She stopped, looking up in confusion, "We aren't. I meant to go the Pokémon Center." She replied.

She turned to leave, and I was going to follow her, until..

Two people walked into the city, and they both had oddly colored hair, like me. They both looked around, one looking confused while the other looked bored. I turned to tell Lyra when I noticed she was gone, and I immediately started to panic. She was the only way I could survive in Johto! I know nothing about this region!

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned, seeing the two people who had entered the city standing there. The one with purple hair must have been the one to ask, "I'm just looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with brown pigtails and a big hat?" Purple guy shook his head, while the other one ignored me completely, "Okay then, I'll just go loo-" I stopped, realizing something about Purple guy. He seemed familiar..

"You seem familiar! Didn't I bump into you on that boat?" I asked. Purple guy nodded, looking slightly annoyed. "You didn't exactly let me say sorry, not that I would have." He said coldly. I frowned, but held my hand out, "I didn't get to fully introduce myself! I'm Drew Hayden, and you are?" Silence.

Purple guy finally shook my hand, "Paul." He grumbled. I nodded, finally knowing his name. I looked at the red-head, who was busy on his Pokegear, "What is your name?" I asked. He ignored me, and Paul rolled his eyes. "This is Silver." Paul answered for me. I nodded, turning around. I noticed Lyra in the distance, and I quickly called her over.

The brunette raised a brow when she made it to us, looking at the new people I have met. "So," She said slowly, "These are relatives or something? I mean, does weird colored hair run in the family?" I face palmed, "If they were my relatives, I wouldn't be traveling with you." I answered back. She nodded, holding her hand out. "Hello then! I'm Lyra!" She exclaimed. Paul nodded in acknowledgement, while Silver..

Silver rolled his eyes.

Lyra frowned, looking at Silver. "You know, you could smile more. Show some emotion! Also, you two didn't tell me your names." Paul sighed, introducing himself. Silver finally spoke up after a slight glare from Paul, "Silver." He grumbled. Lyra smiled brightly.

"Well then, you two seem lost!" She said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes, while Paul shrugged. Silver glared at her, "I'm from Johto, the only one not from Johto here is Paul, and maybe that weird green haired boy next to you." Hey! I glared while Lyra rolled her eyes, "So then, do you want to travel with us?"

What?

Lyra smiled at the both of them, who looked rather annoyed and bored. "No thanks, I'm going back to Olivine." Paul stated, heading for the Pokémon Center. Silver followed behind him, and me and Lyra followed. When we entered the Pokecenter, I could see Paul phoning someone. We walked up to him as Nurse Joy answered.

"Oh! Hello Paul! I'm guessing you want to know how Reggie is doing?" Paul nodded as Joy continued, "Well, for starters, your brother isn't doing too well. I would recommend he stay in Olivine until further notice." Paul frowned, clenching his fists as Nurse Joy continued on, "The damage done will take quite a while to heal." Silver raised a brow as he looked at Paul, before suddenly taking over for him, "Alright then, here is my Pokegear number if anything comes up." He gave his number to the nurse before hanging up.

Paul glared at him, but Silver didn't seem to care, "Paul," Silver said, "Your brother is in the best care there is, so stop moping."

I watched as Paul sighed, Silver continuing, "You'll stay with us until he is fully recovered. Nurse Joy has enough on her hands, and you constantly being at the Pokémon Center would just be a bother." Lyra raised a brow, but stayed quiet. Paul crossed his arms, "Fine, whatever." He spat. Silver smirked, about to turn when Lyra spoke up, "So, will you two travel with us? I doubt you have any money, or even know where to go now." She said with a smirk. They stopped, sighing in defeat and slowly turning around.

Lyra one, Silver and Paul zero.

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov (Olivine City still..)<strong>

After finding out about Galactic and Rocket, me and Dawn had one thing on our minds.

To take them down, and to get to Ecruteak.

The bluenette was fretting over her hair as I packed up my stuff. Sleeping in a Pokémon Center was good, and something I'd never get used to. Dawn ran around the room, trying to get the knots out of her locks. I sighed as she whined in annoyance, looking at me for help.

I took the brush from her hand, running it through her hair with ease. Dawn winced as I ran it through her hair, sending me glares at me. I finally finished helping her, going back to packing my bag. I felt refreshed after that good rest and shower, and the breakfast downstairs would be even better. After that, we could head to Ecruteak and hopefully get some progress done on this whole Galactic and Rocket problem.

I tied my bandana on my head as Dawn finished packing, the both of us heading downstairs. Nurse Joy smiled at us, greeting us as Dawn went to get us breakfast. I quickly sat down.

After eating breakfast and bidding farewell to Nurse Joy, me and Dawn headed out onto Route 38. Ecruteak wasn't far, and it wouldn't take long to get there at all, unless Dawn wanted to explore and all. The walk along the route was quiet, the bluenette lost in thought. I looked around at our surroundings, and for once I felt relieved to have a Pokenav. If I didn't have it, we'd be lost and wouldn't know which city to head to next.

The entrance to Ecruteak was ahead, and I smiled at the sight of it. Dawn looked up, a smile breaking out as she ran forward. I sprinted forward, running past her with a smirk. It slowly became a contest to see who could beat who, and in the end it was a tie. I sighed, looking at Dawn with a raised brow. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath while Piplup shook his head.

I guess she isn't good at running..

We walked into the city, Dawn's smile fading at the sight of the destroyed buildings and dark skies. "I was hoping for a pretty sight, not a depressing one." Dawn said. I nodded in agreement. I guess when they say Johto and Kanto are doing bad, they aren't lying.

I walked forward, avoiding the rather rude people on the streets. Dawn followed behind me, quietly apologizing every time she bumped into someone. We passed the Pokémon Center, and I heard Dawn gasp behind me. I turned around, thinking something bad had happened.

"Look May! It's that purple haired guy! Paul!" I smirked slightly, walking next to her to see the guy with a group. They didn't seem to notice us, but something caught my eye. I've seen red hair before, and purple, but green? Some people have weird hair..

"I'm surprised you remember his name." I slyly said. Dawn rolled her eyes, walking ahead while sending me a glare.

I tried not to laugh, walking ahead of her with a smirk, "I didn't think you liked him that much!" I teased. I was only kidding though. Dawn didn't even know him, unless he is some old friend from Sinnoh, "I don't know him at all, so why would I like him? I only remembered because he forgot to apologize to me!" She growled. I just smiled, watching her grow agitated more and more.

"Calm down! I'm just messing with you." I giggled. Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples, "I know. I doubt I could ever like him like that anyways. I barely know the guy!" We shared a laugh. I pulled out my Pokenav, pulling up the map of Johto.

"So Dawn, we could go south of here down routes 37, 36 and 35. That'll take us to Goldenrod City. We could go towards Mahogany Town, but that would mean walking through a mountain to get there." Dawn thought about our options, before snapping her fingers. "Goldenrod. I don't want to walk through a mountain for days on end with no food or water." I nodded, before remembering something. "We'll be walking from Ecruteak to Goldenrod. I don't know how long of a walk that will be, but most likely a day at most."

Dawn pouted, "Either way, it is a long walk to both places." I nodded as she stomped her foot childishly. "I don't want to walk that long!" I rolled my eyes, Piplup copying my actions as Dawn ranted on and on. "Dawn, as much as I love to stand here like an idiot, I really think we should get going." I said, cutting her off in the middle of her rant. She stopped, sighing as slowly coming to my side. I smiled, about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Shouldn't we at least get some supplies?" She grumbled. I sighed, rolling my eyes as she dragged me to the Pokemart. The doors slid open, cold air hitting me as Dawn went to go look for supplies we'd need.

She paid for all the supplies with the last of her money, carrying the bags with a smile on her face. "I always loved shopping, even though this isn't the shopping I usually do.." Dawn trailed off. I rolled my eyes, walking away from the Pokemart. I headed towards route 37, Dawn following me with a smile. The Pokémon cried in the distance, the route littered with trainers waiting for a battle. I sighed, looking at Dawn.

"You can battle right?" Dawn nodded, blue eyes landing on the trainers waiting for a battle. She sighed, "I hate battling though sometimes, but if it means we'll get to Goldenrod faster.." Piplup narrowed his eyes, and I readied my Pokeball as we moved forward slowly, the trainers all looking at us with smirks and glares.

Oh boy..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Misty's Pov (Magnet Train)<strong>

It seemed like it was only me and Ash on this train.

I checked the train, but I didn't notice anyone else on here. Ash was happily enjoying the open space, running around and looking at the view with a dumb smile. I sighed, resting my head on the window as the train made its way towards Goldenrod. Pikachu sat on my lap, watching his trainer run around with a confused look.

I watched the trees pass by. They had no leaves on them, or anything at all. Hoothoot sat upon them, along with Pidgey. Dried up rivers came into view, where Pokémon were desperately looking for water. The sky was dark, and it seemed like the sky would cry at any moment now. I sighed, feeling my mood go down. Ash heard me sigh, his smile fading as he looked at me. "You okay Mist?" I nodded, looking away from the window. "I just don't like how lifeless it looks." I mumbled.

It was quiet for a while, Ash having sat down to think over some things. I reached into my bag, pulling out my Pokegear and switching to the news. Nothing seemed important on the news though, which surprised me. I thought there'd be something important, especially something about water. These poor Pokémon have no water to drink at all..

The sound of a door closing suddenly caught my attention, and Ash went to go look. He was slowly walking towards the door, as if a monster would jump out at him and kill him. I rolled my eyes while I watched him. He opened the door, sighing in relief when nothing was there. He turned back around, "I'm fine Misty! No need to worry!" I wasn't worried at all. He walked back towards me, sitting down and sighing.

"I'm so tired!" He whined. I rolled my eyes, looking at the bags in the corner by the door. Everything seemed to be there, which was good. I yawned, resting my eyes as Ash started to sing rather loudly. Hopefully we'd be in Goldenrod soon. These Magnet Trains are supposed to be fast.

The sound of the door slamming open made me jump, Ash standing up in anger, "Hey! Get back here!" Ash yelled. I turned, noticing one of our bags were missing. I was out of my seat in a second, Pikachu running by my side along with Ash. A flash of brown hair came into my view, and I sped up to catch them. Unfortunately, before I could get them, they slammed the door leading to the next set of seats shut, locking it with ease.

I snarled in anger, while Ash glared. "There goes some of our food!" I grumbled. We turned back around, heading back to our seats. I made sure to close and lock the door, Ash grabbing the bags and moving them closer to us. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he glared at the door, Ash sighing with a frown.

Whoever that was, they will pay..

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter eight! So, who do you think it was that stole from them? XD<strong>

**-Pichu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine x3**

**SugarBlasTer: You'll see if it's Gary xD I love Lyra lol, so fun to write!**

**midnightbrowneyes: Ash is going to kill whoever stole his food xD I try to find similarities between me and Pokémon characters all the time lol.**

**Sakura Touko: Lyra is amazing xD**

**MelodyGirl239: Its okay x3 Who knows if it was Gary or Leaf lol that quote reminds me of the many times my brother would yell that xD**

**MeliaAntiqua: Ash and Misty both angry = dead xD But it may not have been Gary, though.. x3**

**jessicuhxoo: Paul and Silver may as well be best friends xD They are somewhat friends now I guess, though they glare at each other a lot lol.**

**MrBlazingPoptart: It may have been Leafy~ Who knows xD I'm happy you are enjoying the story :D**

**Wedrestamos: May be Gary, x3 Though who knows lol.. (I do xD)**

**Warrior of Hope: May and Drew are soooo close xD Misty is going to slaughter somebody~**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's Pov (Magnet Train nearing Goldenrod)<strong>

The ride to Goldenrod was quiet after that person stole from us.

Misty hasn't said a word since. I could tell she was angry, just like I was. No one had to steal at all! They could have just asked! Pikachu's cheeks were sparking every few minutes, my Pokémon on high alert, just in case they came back. The only thing I had noticed was brown hair. Eye color would have been great to see, because that would help me in finding that person.

Misty suddenly got up, marching towards the door. "Misty! Where are you going?" I asked. She was glaring at the door, "Ash, I think I should go check and see if they are still on the train. If they are, they are going to get a beating!" She growled. An angry Misty is a scary Misty, I should know.

Misty opened the door while I got up, the both of us moving forward. There would be no way that thief could get behind us and get our supplies. Misty looked at the locked door, smirking lightly. She looked at Pikachu, who looked confused. "I don't know, Iron Tail it or something!" Misty ordered. Pikachu quietly powered up his move, hitting the doorknob and knocking it off with ease.

No one was there, so Misty advanced forward. I turned back around to check on the supplies, finding everything there when I returned. Pikachu happily hugged the bags while my mind drifted elsewhere. Whoever stole from us obviously wasn't doing so good, were they? Yet, they didn't have to steal at all. Were they alone, or were they travelling with someone? Was that someone so important that they stole just to keep them alive?

"FOUND YOU!"

I jumped, running back towards Misty. Misty was hovering over a figure, who was tensed and ready to fight. I could only see brown hair, their bangs covering their eyes. Teeth were barred at Misty, while Misty had her fists ready to pound the poor person in. "I'm going to ask kindly now, and this will be the only time when you can save your sorry self. Now, why did you steal? You could have easily asked for some help." Misty snarled. The figure stayed quiet, and I could feel eyes on me. It was unnerving.

The person didn't speak at all, angering Misty even more, "Answer now, or I won't hesitate to hurt you!" This person is just asking to die. Instead of answering, they just slowly looked up, making sure to keep their eyes hidden. Misty was taller, and it would have amused me had the figure not stolen from us earlier.

I watched as Misty took a step forward, thus making the person take a step backwards. It kept going like this until Misty had the person backed up against the door. Pikachu's cheeks sparked, eyes narrowed as he awaited an order to attack. I took a step forward, only for everything to happen so fast.

In the blink of an eye, the person had tackled Misty to the ground, shoving me out of their way and kicking Pikachu right in the stomach. I quickly caught Pikachu, glaring at the person as they ran towards our supplies. Misty went after him, but I stayed back. "Pika pi.." Pikachu wheezed. I sighed, checking for any injuries before smiling in relief. "You okay?" Pikachu nodded, narrowing his eyes in anger.

First they stole from us, and then they hurt Pikachu?! They are dead..

I walked towards our supplies, seeing Misty trying to hit the person. They dodged every hit with great speed.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Misty quickly got out of the way as Pikachu launched the move. The figure quickly slid out of the way in time, dodging the move and sliding past us. I quickly reached out to grab the person, gripping their hair and pulling them back.

Misty smirked, standing in front of the figure. "Now we got you." She snarled. Her first was raised, and I tightened my hold on the person's hair..

"We have arrived at Goldenrod City." The train suddenly stopped, making us all stumble and loosening my hold on the thief. They quickly ran out the open doors, Misty giving chase. I sighed, picking up all of our bags before leaving the train. People walked around the train station, which was dusty and littered with trash.

I looked around, trying to look over the huge groups of people. Misty couldn't have run off far, could she? I weaved through the crowds, seeing the red-head in the distance. She was panting heavily, glaring angrily at the wall. "Hey Mist," I said as I approached her, "You okay?" She nodded. "They managed to escape. Turns out there were two others with the thief, a brunette and someone else. I couldn't see their hair color though." I smiled, "Its okay Mist. We did the best we could."

I helped her up, the both of us heading out of the train station and looking around Goldenrod. The city was bright, seeming to have withstood much of the war. The Pokémon Gym in the distance was somewhat flashy, and a bike shop was bustling with activity. A huge department store was standing tall and proud, looking brand new and everything. A game corner was alive as well, people enjoying their time with one another, laughing and having fun. I smiled. At least this city seemed to be in good spirits, and everything seemed to be somewhat alive.

I looked at Misty, noticing the somewhat angry look still in her eyes. "Misty, those people are probably long gone by now. We'll be able to buy more supplies soon." I was still angry, but not as much as Mist was. My best friend sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration, "That food was important Ash! We don't have much money to begin with!" Misty yelled, earning a few confused stares.

I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed something.

"Misty! There is a brunette there! If by any chance that is the person who stole from us, then we can get our revenge here and now!" I hissed quietly. Misty smirked, cracking her knuckles before rushing forward. The brunette was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with bags on the floor next to them. I bet those are our bags!

They looked up, eyes widening as Misty's fist slammed into their jaw. Misty smirked, standing tall and proud over the figure, who was holding their jaw in pain. I quickly checked their bag, my smile being replaced with a frown. "Misty, I would love to say this is our stuff, but.." She looked, eyes widening.

"What the hell was that for?!" A somewhat deep voice snarled. I looked at him, noticing green eyes narrowed at us. The boy's hair was dangerously spiky, which swayed as he shakily stood. "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were the person who stole from us!" Misty stuttered. I gulped as he stood to full height, completely towering over me and Misty, if only by a few inches. I really couldn't tell.

"Why the hell would I steal from you?! I have money of my own you know!" He yelled, rubbing his jaw as he narrowed his eyes. I smiled nervously, the brunette sighing and picking up his bags. He turned to leave without another word when me and Misty both told him to wait.

"You think you could help us find those thieves?" I asked. He seemed to be thinking about it, reaching towards his pockets for something. "I don't see why not. I have nothing better.." He trailed off, his hands empty. "Where is my wallet?!" I looked at Misty, who looked back at me. "I think those thieves we are talking about stole from you as well." Misty said with slight amusement. I sighed, "Well then, we'll work together to get back our stuff. I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." I introduced myself, Pikachu waving. Misty smiled, "I'm Misty!" The guy looked at us both, lazily shaking our hands. "I'm Gary Oak."

"Wait, grandson of Professor Oak?" I asked in shock. He rolled his eyes, "Does that really matter?" It seemed like a touchy subject, so I dropped it. Gary pulled a Pokegear out of his pocket, looking around with a sigh, "So they couldn't have gotten far. If anything, they are most likely hiding in this city now as we speak." He began. I nodded, looking around.

Pikachu suddenly pointed towards a figure that stood ahead of us.

The same person that stole from us.

They were going through a wallet, which I guessed was Gary's. Our bags were nowhere to be seen, and the person had a twisted smile on their face as they pulled money out of the wallet. "So that is the asshole who stole my wallet." Gary snarled darkly. Misty took our bags, quickly hiding them behind something as we stared at the thief. Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously.

The thief finally noticed us, eyes widening as Gary ran forward. He wasn't as fast as me and Misty, but that didn't stop him at all. The thief turned to run when Gary grabbed a Pokeball, throwing it, "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" My eyes widened.

Is he trying to kill the guy?!

A huge dark blue tortoise-like Pokémon formed from the Pokeball, launching forward with powerful force. It almost made me fall back as the thief managed to dodge the huge Pokémon. "Blastoise, grab him now!" Gary yelled. The Pokémon retreated into his shell, using his cannons to launch himself at high speeds.

Blastoise landed right in front of the thief, making them fall and stagger to get back up. Blastoise grabbed the person, who was kicking and trying to get free. We walked up to the thief, Gary grabbing them by the hair. "Stealing, huh? Such a low life person you are." He sneered. The thief finally decided to speak, saying two words that, for some reason, got both me and Gary extremely angry.

"Fuck you." Well at least I know the thief is a girl.. Or I think he is. I can't tell by their voice, so I'm going to say it.

Gary raised his fist to punch the thief when I stopped him. "All I want to know is why you stole from us. We'll let you go if you answer truthfully." Gary didn't seem all that happy with the plan, but dropped his fist with a sigh. The brunette looked up, and I gasped lightly. I've met many people with rare colored eyes, but red eyes are new. They were the color of blood almost, shining with hatred and malice for everything in this world.

"I stole because I felt like it. The only way to survive in this world. However, everything you lot have on you is worthless." They sneered. Gary glared, Misty's fists curling in anger. "That stuff may be worthless to you, but it is important to their owners. Return it now." Gary snarled. The brunette just smirked at the green-eyed boy, before whistling loudly.

In the blink of an eye Blastoise was slammed into by another Pokémon, which disappeared a moment later. The force of the move used on Gary's Pokémon made us stumble back.

Gary lost his hold on the person, who took it as their moment to escape. They ran off fast, the shadow that they had called long gone. Misty snarled in anger while Gary rubbed his head, grabbing his wallet the thief had dropped. "Well, they only managed to take twenty dollars, so I doubt they can get much with that. It was nice teaming up with you for a short while, bye." Gary was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Look, why don't we travel together?" He raised a brow in confusion, "I know we don't know each other well, but I'm sure they stole more important things that were yours." He looked through his wallet, and just as I predicted, he didn't have certain things that was important. He sighed, looking at me.

"I guess I will, but only to get those thieves." Good.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Route 36, Johto)<strong>

This walk has been going on forever.. I'm so tired..

May walked ahead, healing her Blaziken as the day went on. After all those battles, I was extremely tired. Piplup was resting in my bag, having fainted a couple of times. Blaziken had managed to save us both though. Those trainers were tough and cruel. I fixed my skirt, looking at May. She finished healing her Blaziken, a smile on her face as she looked at me.

"That training was good! Now we will have an even better chance of destroying everyone in our path!" I nodded in agreement. Piplup may have been knocked out a few times, but he had grown stronger due to the training. I yawned tiredly, catching up to May as we walked down the route.

Well, at least Route 36 doesn't have many trainers right now..

May suddenly turned, heading towards a huge tree. She sat against the bark, pulling supplies out of her bag. I followed her.

I sat beside her, the brunette handing me a sandwich as we rested. Piplup slowly woke up, crawling out of my bag and sitting on my lap. May fed our Pokémon, yawning tiredly and closing her eyes. "Hopefully we will be able to stay in a Pokémon Center in Goldenrod. I heard that city is still standing strong." May said. I handed Piplup another Pokeblock as May went on, "Maybe we can even find out some more stuff on Rocket or Galactic. I know there is a radio tower there. They must have control over that." I nodded in agreement.

"I bet Galactic would be there," I spoke up, "I mean, they have so many reasons to be there. To contact their base back at Sinnoh is one of the reasons." I mumbled. I finished my food, relaxing and closing my eyes. I haven't been able to sleep well lately, the thought of mom being dead heavy on my mind. Everything just seemed so different without her here. Yet, if all this didn't happen, I wouldn't have met May.

Is it bad that I'm somewhat glad all this happened?

I feel like it is, but at the same time I feel like it isn't. This journey to save mom has given me the chance to experience new things and meet new people, like May. It has given me the chance to see how the real world is, and how different all the regions are.

I opened my eyes once more, seeing May looking around. "If you are tired, you can get some rest." May said, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I was just resting my eyes for a second. Are we heading out again?" May nodded, helping me up. Piplup crawled back into my bag, May returning her Blaziken and heading out.

The walk along the road was quiet, May probably lost in thought just like I was. When I think about it, I realize something.

I don't know a lot about May.

Sure, I know she is stubborn and loud, but I don't know anything about her past. I know I can trust her, especially since she wants nothing to do with Magma and Aqua, but I don't know how her life used to be. She won't tell me or anything. It seems very bad, but then again what I consider bad may be different in someone else's eyes. I could think her past is bad, but May may think her past isn't worth anything and is boring.

"Hey Dawn, is it just me, or do those two people look exactly the same?" May asked quietly. I looked at where she was pointing, snapping out of my thoughts in the process. Two people were standing under the shade of a tree, their eyes covered by their bangs. I nodded slightly, "I guess they do, but I can't really tell."

May seemed to be thinking, before shrugging it off. "I guess I'm just paying attention to things too much." She walked along the road once more, while I watched her crash right into another girl. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" May yelled angrily, the small girl trembling in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I walked closer, getting a good look at the girl.

She had blonde hair that shined like the sun, a straw hat next the her. Her eyes, however, were what shocked me the most. I never saw anyone with her color eyes, which were yellow. They were extremely rare, I could tell. I could see myself reflecting in them as well. "Oi! You need to get off the road! Hurting other people like this!" May went on. I could see the girl's eyes watering slightly, and I immediately stopped May from continuing.

"May! You are scaring her!" May raised a brow, just now noticing the tears, "Oh, sorry.. Wait, your eyes are yellow?!" May cried out in shock. I rolled my eyes. She just now noticed that? The blonde backed up in fear.

"Hey! Get away from her!" A voice yelled. I looked over at the owner of the voice, noticing it was the people May had pointed out earlier. They ran over to the blonde, standing in front of her protectively. I raised a brow, slightly confused while May rolled her eyes. "Oi, weird and freaky look alike people, move out of the way. I'm not going to hurt her." May said with a smirk.

I could tell the two people were slightly offended, curling their fists in anger. The blonde's eyes narrowed, which was completely different from how she was a second ago. "They are not freaky!" She cried out. May raised a brow, looking between the three people. I couldn't blame May for saying it was freaky. They both had on the same hat and jacket, their hair the same length and everything. They looked too much like each other.

"Alright," I said, trying to calm everyone down, "Let's all just apologize." I gave May a stern look, the brunette rolling her eyes. "Fine, sorry. More so to the blonde then you two freaks." May teased. The blonde girl stood up, dusting herself off with a shy smile. "I-It's okay.. I-I'm sorry for angering you.." May nodded, smiling at the blonde.

"So, if I may ask, what is your name?" I really wanted to know. Maybe they could travel with us! The more the merrier, right?

"M-My name is Yellow.." The blonde answered. May nodded smiling, "That name suits you! Real pretty! My name is May!" Yellow nodded, turning to me. "I'm Dawn Berlitz!" I said. As May and Yellow talked, I noticed the two identical people standing there, their faces still hidden by their hair and hoodies. Yellow noticed my confused stares, smiling slightly. "Why didn't you guys introduce yourself?" Yellow asked. One spoke up, "That girl called us freaks. I'm not associating with someone as low as her." May's eyes narrowed. "May," I said slowly, "Just say sorry." She sighed.

"Fine. Sorry." May grumbled. I looked at them, waiting for an introduction. Yellow walked forward, a bright smile on her face as she pointed to the one on the left, "That is Leaf!" Yellow then pointed to the one on the right, "That is Red!" I'm still confused. "So, are they brothers or..?" May asked. Yellow looked confused now, and I pointed to the hoodies. "Oh right! Guys, you really need to stop covering your faces.." She pulled off their hoodies, the both of them looking up.

Red eyes stared back at me, making me gasp slightly in shock. These three people were not normal, were they? Yellow had, well, yellow eyes. Red and Leaf had red eyes. What is going on here? "See? They aren't brothers!" Yellow said with a smile. May raised a brow, "I hate to break it to you, but there is no difference." May said.

Yellow turned back around, noticing that their hair was still the same. She sighed, "Honestly, you two.." She fixed the one on the left's hair, and I watched as brown locks tumbled down until they reached the person's legs. "There. Now, this is-"

"I'm Leaf/Red! Younger/Older twin sister/brother of Red/Leaf!"

What?

They both were smiling, unaware of how much they just confused us with their talking. May pointed it out immediately, "Um, sorry, could you say that again? Maybe say it ONE AT A TIME!" The both of them flinched, while the one on the left spoke up. "I said I'm Leaf, the younger twin out of us.." She trailed off. Red spoke up next, glaring at May as he did so.

"I'm Red, the older twin-

"By a minute-

"Out of us." He finished, ignoring Leaf's interruption.

Red and May glared at one another, while Leaf and Yellow looked at each other in confusion. I was confused as well. Why did it seem like May and Red would not get along? I could understand Red being angry at May, seeing as May yelled angrily at them, but why did May seem to hate Red? Yellow finally broke the glaring contest, "A-Alright guys, c-calm down.." She stuttered nervously.

I turned to look at Leaf, questions running through my mind. "Why is your hair so long? It reaches your knees.." I mumbled. She looked surprised, before giggling. "Well, when I used to have my hair midback, for some reason it was hard for people to tell the difference between me and Red." She replied. I nodded, still somewhat confused on the whole thing.

Twins are rare, especially when they are a boy and a girl who look EXACTLY the same. These two are extremely weird. I have so many questions to ask them though!

"So, um, if I may ask.. Why are you heading to Goldenrod?" Yellow asked me, hiding behind her hat. I didn't know if I could trust her, especially since we just met not too long ago. Then again, I trusted May easily. "Are you trying to find somewhere to stay?" Red and Leaf asked at once. I sweat dropped at that, "No, well, yes and no. We may need somewhere to stay, but the thing I'm trying to do is-mmph!" May had slammed her hand over my mouth, smiling coldly at Red and Leaf, which confused me and Yellow.

"Sorry, we don't need to tell people like you what we are up to." May spat. Red's eyes narrowed, while Leaf looked slightly downcast. Yellow looked hurt, putting her hat back on her head. She looked at the both of us, before turning around. "Okay then, sorry to have asked. L-Let's go Red and Leaf." The twins stared at us for a moment longer, before turning around, following Yellow.

I glared at May.

"You know, they could have helped us! They seem to know their way around Johto, and I felt as if I could trust them!" May rolled her eyes, "Yeah, trust YELLOW. That Red guy looks too shady and suspicious Dawn. I'm just trying to protect us!" I sighed, "Just because Red seemed suspicious, doesn't mean Leaf could be." I explained.

May looked like she had something to say, before she dropped the subject with a sigh. "Fine, whatever. If you really want to travel with them, we can." I nodded. I could trust Yellow and the twins. They all seemed to know Johto well. I ran forward, May hesitantly following after me. "Also May, I have a question." May looked at me as we ran to catch up to them. "Why do you seem to hate Red? You just met him. Actually, why does it seem like you hate them both?" Her eyes widened, before she looked away.

I got no answer at all after that.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silver's Pov (Ecruteak City)<strong>

I stared at the brunette girl with the puffy hat.

She was looking through the supplies, frantically making sure everything we'd need was there. Paul had left the Pokémon Center after having agreed to travel with this weird girl. Drew was checking himself out in the mirror, complimenting himself every few minutes. All in all, I was with a very weird group.

The only one I knew was Paul, even though I didn't know him for too long. He annoyed me, but at the same at the same time, we were somewhat friends. I guess it is mostly because of our similar personalities. I swear he copied me, no one should be like me, yet he is. It annoyed me greatly, and I wanted nothing more than to glare at him. However, he would just return the glare.

"Silver! Go get this!" A list was shoved in my hands, and I glared at the brunette in front of me. She smiled despite my glare, "We will need those potions for our Pokémon, so go get them now." I dropped the list to the ground, ignoring her angry yelling. I was not going to waste my time buying potion for the weak members of our group.

"Drew, go get potions." Lyra demanded. Drew ignored her. With a vein popping, Lyra grabbed the green haired idiot and threw him out the door. Drew glared, mumbling about how crazy Lyra was as he left to get the remaining supplies. Lyra turned to look at me, "You sir, need to smile more." No.

I ignored the girl, who smiled more despite my rudeness. "You seem to have a lot on your mind." Lyra said. I sighed, "I don't want to deal with you, ever." I responded. She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Well, we will be travelling from now on, so get used to me!" She happily skipped out of the Pokémon Center, leaving me with the bags.

I scrolled through the many apps my Pokegear had, sighing as everything looked boring. The news had nothing new, and the music app was the same thing over and over. Feraligatr looked at me from his Pokeball, which was resting on the table. He seemed amused, and I knew why. He was always amused when I interacted with other humans, but he seemed to be most interested in my interactions with Lyra. I rolled my eyes at his sly smirk.

"Silver." I looked up, noticing Paul walking towards me. "Are you sure you'll keep me up to date on my brother, because if you don't.." He threatened. I rolled my eyes, "I will. Stop bothering me." We shared a glare, before he turned to walk out. "Stop copying me by the way." We said at the same time, sharing another glare.

Lyra skipped back inside the Pokémon Center, dragging along an annoyed Drew. "I figured he was taking to long to get the potions," He isn't the most fastest person in the world, "So I went to go get him. Stupid boy doesn't know how to stop staring at himself." Lyra said with a smile, completely scaring Drew.

I rolled my eyes as Lyra packed the remaining potions into our group bag, handing the bags to me and Paul. "Carry them! Drew here is too weak to carry anything!" Drew glared angrily, grabbing a bag and storming out of the Pokecenter. I shrugged, looking at Paul. He looked at me, and we sared another glare.

I don't like how he is a copy of me.

"So, I figured we could go to Goldenrod!" Lyra cheered. Drew rolled his eyes, "What is so great about Goldenrod?" He asked. Lyra glared lightly, "The department store and the game corner! The bike shop, the magnet train, and the department store! The gym, the name rater, the radio tower and the department store!" I raised a brow, "You said department store three times."

Lyra ignored me, "Let's go!" She happily marched down the road to route 37, the three of us following her. The trainers lining the route seemed to have been beaten already, healing their Pokémon and ignoring us as we passed by. Feraligatr frowned, obviously wanting to battle. I could tell Paul wanted to as well.

Drew was complaining about carrying the bags, even though he was only carrying one while me and Paul were carrying five each. "This bag is so heavy! Lyra, we didn't need all of this!" Lyra happily ignored him as well, passing the trainers who glared at us. I sent glares back, a satisfied smirk forming when they would look away immediately.

Well, at least my glare still worked on others.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter nine! I hope you all enjoyed x3<strong>

**Note: Many people give Yellow either brown, gray or yellow eyes I've noticed. For this fic, and maybe most others, I will be giving her yellow eyes, because I think she looks best with them!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**-Pichu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten! Also, somewhat important thing at bottom of chapter, so make sure to read!**

**midnightbrowneyes: Hmm, I believe that is the last of the main characters lol, I'm happy you are enjoying this fic! It may be 45 chaps.. ;)**

**Sakura Touko: Lyra is a boss lol :) I thought Red and Leaf being twins was unique, since I don't see it used a lot!**

**Wedrestamos: xD That is sarcasm, right? :) Crystal has blue hair and blue eyes x3**

**jessicuhxoo: Paul and Silver's relationship is amusing xD**

**MeliaAntiqua: You are a triplet? Cool :D Lol, always making sure my younger siblings know who is the oldest as well xD**

**Warrior of Hope: SoulSilver is awesome x3 And yes, I found a way to get rid of Lucky/BurningLeaf :P Hate those ships with a passion! XD**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :D**

**So, I guess I should put what speech will be used? If that is what it's called lol. I forget now x3**

'_..' _**Italics, for the most part, will be twin telepathy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Red's Pov (Route 35, nearing Goldenrod City)<strong>

After walking away from those two girls, we now found ourselves close to Goldenrod. However...

"We would like for you three to travel with us!" The bluenette, who I think was called Dawn, said. Yellow's eyes widened, the blonde looking at me and Leaf for an answer. I didn't say anything. Everything I had too say was directed at that rude brunette girl May. Right from the start she hated me and Leaf. I could tell she'd rather leave me and my sister behind.

Yellow seemed to be thinking about it, still looking at us for an answer. I immediately wanted to say no, but at the same time I knew that'd make Yellow upset. I narrowed my eyes at May, who glared in return. I don't hate her. It'd be pretty stupid to hate somebody who I don't even know. I just dislike how she is treating me and my twin. As if we aren't treated bad enough by some people in the messed up world.

"W-Well um, I-I would love to travel with you, but.." Yellow began. May rolled her eyes, "Nothing is stopping you from travelling with us." Dawn smiled softly at Yellow. I looked at Yellow, noticing how nervous she was. _'That May girl hates us, doesn't she?'_ I looked at Leaf, noticing her hands fidgeting slightly. _'Most likely, Leaf. It seems she hates us.'_ May's eyes were darting between me and Leaf, as if we would do something to her any second now.

It's so obvious. She doesn't like us at all. She doesn't trust us.

"Hey Red and Leaf, what do you think?" Dawn asked. I could tell how hopeful she was._ 'Yellow wants to travel with Dawn and May. I can tell.'_ Leaf said. I sighed, looking at Yellow, before looking back at my sister. _'Fine. We'll travel with them, but only because Yellow really wants too.'_ Leaf nodded, "We'll travel with you two." Dawn squealed happily, hugging a shocked Yellow while May rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy you will travel with us!" Dawn squealed. Yellow smiled happily, "I'm happy to travel with you and May as well! I hope we can all become close friends!" May faked a smile, sending a glare towards me and Leaf. Dawn and Yellow were busy talking, not noticing the glare me and Leaf were receiving. I gladly returned it, while Leaf looked down at the ground.

'_I don't like being hated..'_ I frowned, glaring at May more. Leaf slowly put her hoodie back up, covering most of her hair. I did the same thing, our bangs shadowing our eyes once more. If we were heading to Goldenrod, we might as well hide ourselves once more. We weren't exactly.. liked.

"Alright then! Goldenrod shouldn't be to far now, right?" Dawn exclaimed. Yellow nodded, "It's just a few minutes ahead actually!" Dawn cheered happily, May seeming to have forgotten us. May and Dawn walked ahead while Yellow stood back, waiting for us. We followed the blonde, making sure to stay away from May.

"Yellow! Come join us! As well as you twins!" Dawn called. Yellow walked faster to catch up, but me and Leaf stayed back. We didn't want to be near May at all. The walk towards the city was quiet for me and Leaf, while Dawn chatted away. Yellow seemed to be having fun, which made me smile lightly. Sometimes, I wonder what life would be like if we all stayed in Kanto..

Leaf nudged me, making me look up. I noticed we were now at Goldenrod. Yellow was telling Dawn and May all about the city, while I tried to calm my nerves. Leaf looked at me worriedly, but didn't say anything. We headed into the city, the sound of laughter reaching my ears. I strained to hear certain conversations, sighing when nothing important reached my ears.

"Okay," Dawn said, "I think we should see if we can get a room at the Pokémon Center! Then, we can stock up on supplies at the store. Afterwards, we'll start planning our next location!" She finished. May spoke up, "Why don't we split up? So we won't waste time. The twins," May said, or more like sneered," Can go get supplies for us." Dawn looked surprised, nodding slowly. ""O-Okay then. Red and Leaf, can you get these supplies?" Dawn handed Leaf a list, the three of them leaving.

Leaf sighed, finally speaking after what seemed to be hours, "That was obviously a successful attempt at getting rid of us for a while." Leaf muttered. I nodded, looking at the list. "Let's just get this over with." I growled. Leaf nodded, walking towards the Pokemart. "Dawn never specified which store. She just said to get supplies. How about we go to the Pokemart first, then the department store?" I asked. Leaf nodded.

Cold air hit us as we entered the Pokemart, the sight of people conversing and buying goods greeting me. I sighed, heading towards the counter with Leaf. The cashier looked up, smiling slightly at us. "May I help you two?" I nodded, not daring to show my eyes.

The cashier laughed nervously, "A-Alright then sir, unless.." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. "We'll have twenty Super Potions please." Leaf mumbled. The cashier nodded, reaching for the potions. He placed them on the counter, smiling as Leaf handed over the money. "You two girls stay safe now!"

My eye twitched as we left the store, Leaf snickering.

"He called you a girl." Leaf giggled. "Yeah, I noticed. Why did I have to have a high voice like you." Leaf giggled more as we headed towards the department store. The doors slid open with a soft hiss as we entered. I looked around, trying to find the floor where they sold Pokémon food. "Red," Leaf whispered, "That guy is glaring at us." I looked up, eyes widening.

Well, this just went downhill, didn't it?

I quickly grabbed Leaf's hand, running out of the store. The guy was right on our heels, but he wasn't alone. A girl and boy were right behind him, catching up in speed. They looked pretty angry. I looked at Leaf, seeing how confused she was as we ran as fast as possible. We were way faster than them, which was great. I saw the Pokémon Center coming into view, and I pushed myself to run faster.

A sharp pang in my head made me stumble, my heart skipping a beat as I looked behind me. The brunette had gotten Leaf, holding her by her head. "You." He snarled, green eyes narrowed in hatred. The Pokémon center doors opened as Yellow, Dawn and May walked out. They were busy talking, though they went quiet when they noticed the new people. "H-Hey! What is going on here?!" Yellow cried, rushing forward.

"Hey! She is that girl who was with those thieves!" The orange hair girl said. The raven haired boy next to her stepped forward, his Pikachu looking slightly confused. "Your friend here stole from us!" Yellow looked shocked, looking at me and Leaf. "You have the wrong people! None of us stole from you at all!" Yellow cried out.

This isn't good..

Leaf biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain, which I could feel as well. I stepped forward, glaring angrily at the green-eyed male, "Well than, your friends must be keeping secrets from you. He stole from us!" The brunette growled, shaking my sister. I glared angrily at him, though he didn't notice it.

"Okay, first off, Leaf is a she. Second, I doubt they stole from you." Dawn said. The guy holding Leaf looked surprised, looking between me and my sister. "Are you sure? I'm positive this is the guy." He shook Leaf once more, my sister trying to break free from his strong grasp. "Will you let go of her already?!" I yelled.

The guy finally dropped her, Leaf yelping as she hit the ground. "So, enough with the stalling. Why did you steal?" I face palmed. I took off my hood, letting my hair and eyes show. Leaf hesitantly did the same thing, letting her hair fall. The guy did a double take, looking between us in shock. "Wait.. what?" I sighed.

"My sister wasn't the one that stole from you. It was me." I growled. Leaf looked away, while Yellow stared in horror. I never told Yellow about my habits. I couldn't stop stealing. "First, why do the both of you look exactly the same? Second, why did you steal?" The raven haired guy asked. Orange haired girl face palmed, "Ash. Have you ever considered that they might be TWINS?!" Ash shook his head.

"Sorry Mist, I didn't consider it." Ash replied nervously. The brunette sighed, "I'm sorry then uh.." He trailed off, shaking his head, "Anyways, why did you steal then?" He asked once more. I shrugged, "Like I said before, I stole because I felt like it." I replied. His eye twitched, "That is a stupid reason." Brunette boy growled. "Okay Gary, calm down." Misty muttered, rolling her eyes.

The brunette, who I now know is named Gary, ignored her. He walked forward, staring me down. "Where is my Trainer ID? Where is my money that you stole?" Ash stepped forward, "Where is our supplies?" I felt cornered as the three of them stepped forward, glaring darkly at me.

Leaf suddenly appeared between us, a frown on her face as she stopped the three people from attacking me. "If there is any money or food he stole from you, it is long gone. I'm sorry for that. However, Gary, Red may have your Trainer ID." Leaf explained. Ash and Misty stomped their feet in anger, while Gary sighed. "Fine, it was just twenty dollars. However, I want my ID back now." Leaf cowered from his glare. I glared back at him.

"O-Okay.." Yellow finally spoke up, everyone looking at her, "I-I'm really s-sorry for what Red did.. Please, forgive him! W-We'll make it up to you! W-What do you want?" Yellow stuttered in fear. Ash frowned, "Gary wants his ID thing back, and I want the food back." I looked between everyone. May was smirking, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off her face.

"See Dawn? I told you those twins couldn't be trusted." May sneered.

Everyone looked at her with mixed confusion and anger. _'Red, Yellow is going to be so mad at us..'_ Leaf whimpered. I frowned, seeing the blonde looking around. Her eyes didn't dare land on us though. _'More like she is disappointed and shocked. She can't be like this forever though, right?'_ Leaf had no answer for that, looking at the ground.

"Okay then, since obviously your food isn't here, I propose an agreement!" Ash and Misty raised a brow at that, "How about you three travel with us? You'll have food, water, shelter and company!" Dawn cheered. Ash and Misty thought it over.

"However," Dawn said, "In return I want you three to help me get revenge on Rocket, no, revenge on all the organizations holding control over our regions. I'm sure you all have problems with Rocket or Galactic, or even Magma and Aqua." Ash's eyes darkened, while Misty looked at the ground. I could see Gary's fists clench, making Leaf shiver in fear.

"Well then?" Dawn said with a smirk. Misty sighed, "I don't know. I don't think that'd wor-"

"We'll do it."

Misty stared in shock at Ash, who was clenching his fists with an angry look in his eyes. "You'll do it?" Misty was about to object when Ash nodded once more, "Good! Nice to have you three join our group!" Dawn said happily. Gary frowned, "I have no reason to join. So, I think it is time I get my ID back so I can leave." He glared at me. Ash frowned, "Gary, we get a chance to fight back against Rocket and them. I think you should stay." Ash said.

Gary frowned, about to speak when Leaf interrupted him. "I think you should join! It'll be really fun! Plus, you can get a new ID after we destroy Rocket! Free food, water, and more!" Gary sighed, his eyes looking at Leaf. Gary suddenly smiled, a smile that only I seemed to notice. It unnerved both me and Leaf. "You know what? I'll join." Dawn cheered happily, but only one thing ran through my mind.

He joined for another reason, and I would find out why..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lyra's Pov (Nearing Goldenrod)<strong>

I'm surrounded by two anti-social boys and a green-haired idiot.

How lovely.

"Lyra, are we almost there?" Drew asked. Again. Ignore.

Paul and Silver have been quiet throughout this whole walk, though they had about twenty glaring contests during the walk to Goldenrod. I felt as if I was losing my mind. Being stuck with anti-social people and an idiot who had green hair was bad. Speaking of the idiot who had green hair..

Drew was trying to get Silver to talk, and failing miserably as he tried. If there is one thing I noticed, it's that Silver and Paul are extremely similar. They are both mean, they both are quiet, and they both like to ignore Drew. However, they have some differences as well. In terms of emotion, Paul showed more than Silver. Paul also talked more than Silver. Silver was easily annoyed though, while Paul wasn't as easily annoyed.

"Hey! There is Goldenrod City!" Drew yelled, which was completely unnecessary. I sent a glare at him, before I looked at the entrance to Goldenrod. The city was always beautiful, even after the war..

"Okay," I turned to look at the three boys, "Since none of the homes in Goldenrod were destroyed yet, that means we'll be able to stay at the Pokémon Center." Drew sighed in relief, "No more sleeping in towers!" I rolled my eyes. Paul raised a brow, "I'm surprised no Rockets are roaming the streets." Paul grumbled. I nodded. The radio tower is important, yet the organization doesn't seem to be anywhere at all. Oh well!

We walked inside the city, a smile forming on my face as laughter reached my ears. I loved seeing people happy, it always reminded me that there was still hope for the future!

"So, are we just going to stand here all day?" Silver asked. I ignored him, making my way towards the Pokémon Center. Drew walked inside the center, falling onto the seats with a sigh, "Finally, I can relax!" I heard him say.

I watched Paul and Silver walk towards the phones, most likely going to see if Paul's brother has gotten better. I walked up to the nurse, who was busy on some paperwork. "Excuse me Nurse Joy," She looked up with a smile, "I was wondering if you have any rooms available?" Nurse Joy looked at her computer, checking for any available rooms. She smiled, "You're in luck! I have two rooms available!" I sighed in relief. "Okay then, can I have both rooms? One for me, and one for those three idiots over there." Nurse Joy nodded, handing me two keys. "Thank you!" I called to her as I walked back to the Drew.

Drew looked up as I dropped a key in front of him, "There, for you, Paul and Silver. You three are sharing a room." I left before he could rage at me, hearing his angry screams as I walked towards the room where food was located. I didn't need to waste the supplies of food we had, and the Pokémon Center always seemed to have food available. Might as well take advantage of it.

I quickly got dinner for everyone, setting the food down onto the table when I returned. Silver seemed to have the Pokémon food ready, his Feraligatr eating happily. Paul's Torterra was eating as well, while Absol was eating a few feet away from the huge Pokémon. Meganium released herself from her ball, happily sitting next to Feraligatr and starting to eat.

I picked at my food with a sigh, my eyes wandering over to Silver. I didn't know much about him at all. Then again, I didn't know much about Paul or Drew either. Silver interested me the most though. With Paul, it was easy to tell that he wanted revenge for his brother. With Drew, it was easy to tell that something happened to him in Hoenn. I couldn't tell what was wrong with Silver though.

What is he hiding? Is it something sad, or horrifying?

"Please stop staring at me while I eat." Silver snapped. I flinched, but otherwise let it go. "Sorry not sorry." I answered back, smirking when his eye twitched in annoyance. He glared lightly at me, going back to his food after a moment. I sighed, pulling out my Pokegear. Maybe there were some news on the Rocket ordeal. Team Rocket is good at hiding. I always have trouble finding those cowards.

My mind wandered elsewhere after I finished eating.

The money Jasmine had given me would not be enough to take care of all four of us. That thought worried me. I was not going to abandon Drew, Paul or Silver, no matter how boring and annoying they can be. Everyone should help each other out at times like this, especially when the region is slowly dying. Maybe there could be another way for all of us to be able to travel together without having to worry about money and food.

"I'm going to bed, even though it isn't that late." Silver said breaking the silence. I nodded, waving him off with a sigh.

There has to be a way to fix this dilemma..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Pokémon Center)<strong>

Currently, there was a huge problem with sleeping arrangements.

I had only ordered rooms for three, in case the twins wanted separate rooms. After inviting Ash, Misty and Gary to join us, I noticed this problem. Where would they sleep? We had already eaten dinner, and all of us were tired from the long day we all had. Now, however, we were all trying to solve this problem.

"Okay," I began, "There are five girls here, and three boys. So, who wants to room with who?" There was silence, before everyone exploded into chatter. I sighed, clapping my hands to silence them. "One at a time!"

Yellow went first, "I-I'd rather room with the twins.." She replied. "I can stay with Ash!" Misty said with a smile. "I'll stay with you Dawn." May immediately said. I sighed. This wasn't going how I hoped it'd go. "Okay, there are only three rooms, and there are eight of us. I know one of the rooms has three beds though, so..?" May sighed, "Okay, this is how it'll go. Me, Dawn, Leaf and Yellow will share a room. Ash and Misty have a room, and lastly, Gary and Red have a room. Got it?" The twins immediately spoke up.

"I'd rather stay with Yellow though Plus, we don't like being separated!" The twins said at once.

I sweat dropped once more, "Okay okay. This is becoming out of hand." I tried thinking of ways to please everyone. May, however, had other ideas. "I don't care about what you want." She sneered. Red glared angrily, while Leaf frowned. Yellow sighed, "How about.." She opened the doors to the rooms, studying each of them. She turned back around with a hopeful smile, "I'll share a room with the twins. Ash and Gary can share a room, and May, Dawn and Misty share a room!"

Gary frowned, "Then one of the twins will have to sleep on the floor." He commented. Leaf and Red looked at each other, "No. I won't let Red/Leaf sleep on the floor." They both said. "Okay then. May, any suggestions?" I don't think that was the right thing to say.

"Gary and Ash, room together." May said with a smirk. Both boys shrugged, "Misty, you'll room with me and Dawn. Yellow, you'll room alone." Leaf and Red stared in shock, and I couldn't help but copy them. "What about us?!" Red and Leaf cried. Yellow opened her mouth to object when May turned and glared. "It'd be wrong for twins to share a bed, and you don't want to sleep on the floor, right? So, sleep somewhere else." May spat.

I stared in shock at my friend. Why was she so cruel to the twins..?

Leaf bit her lip, while Red curled his fists. "Y-You know w-what? I-I'll be fine sleeping o-on the f-floor.." Yellow whispered. May ignored her, continuing on. "Besides, this is a good idea! You stole from them," She pointed at Ash, Gary and Misty, "So we can't trust you two! Therefore, sleep somewhere else!" May said. I tried to object, but no words would form. That was just..

"Fine." Red spat, earning shocked looks from everybody. Leaf's bangs hid her face as Red turned to leave. "We'll sleep somewhere else then." The twins turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed both of their hands. "No! Look, ignore what May said, okay? I-I'm sure there is another solution for all of this!" Red pulled his arm out of my grasp, glaring angrily at us.

"Like your friend said," He sneered, "You obviously can't trust us! We'll just sleep in the lobby." Red turned back around, Leaf following him. I quickly chased after them, "O-Okay look, I-I'm sure you two can stay in the lobby!" I smiled weakly, hoping they would be able to. Nurse Joy looked up as I nearly crashed into the counter, "N-Nurse Joy, is it possible to stay in the lobby for the night?" I asked shakily.

"I'm sorry, but the lobby is off-limits during the night-time. No one is allowed to stay in the lobby anyways. That is part of Rocket's rules." Since when?! I nodded slowly, turning to look at the twins. My eyes softened as I watched them leave the Pokémon Center. "R-Red! Leaf!" They turned once more, red eyes staring back at me. "Y-You two can share a room with Yellow!" I tried once more. Red shook his head, the twins leaving the Pokecenter without another word.

I stared at the doors, Nurse Joy coughing to get my attention.

"Is everything okay..?" She asked worriedly. I nodded, turning around to head back up the stairs. May and them were still in the hall when I returned. Yellow looked hopeful, but her eyes watered slightly when she noticed my downcast look, "They can't stay in the lobby, apparently that is one of the rules Rocket made." It was quiet for a bit, before Ash spoke up, "Going to bed, Goodnight." He entered the room, and we all slowly went to our rooms, except for Gary.

I closed the door behind me, and immediately glared at May.

"Why?" I snarled. She stared in shock, before a confused look overcame her features, "Why what?" She mumbled. Misty stayed quiet. "Why did you shun the twins like that?! Making them feel unwelcome and making them sleep outside!" May rolled her eyes. "I told you we couldn't trust them Dawn. I'm just trying to make sure we'll be safe. Red is corrupted, and so is Leaf."

My eye twitched, and for the first time, I felt angry and disappointed with May. "They wouldn't hurt us at all, May. Everyone deserves a second chance, you of all people should know that." I growled. May sighed, about to speak up when Misty interrupted her.

"Sure, they stole from me, but even they didn't deserve that.."

After that, May was quiet, going to bed without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 10! I hope you liked everyone :) Also:<br>**

**IMPORTANT: Even though ORAS comes out soon, I will still be updating daily. When the games are out, I'll still be updating daily. I don't plan to stop updating just so I can play through to game lol :) So, I hope you will all be reading the fic, even when the games are out!**

**-Pichu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 x3 I really like this story right now lol.. I hope this is good enough for now. I hate providing small chaps.. *Cries***

**Guest: May is rude lol poor twins x3**

**ShadowyBlue: I try to make sure I update every day x3 I'm happy you enjoy that! I hope you love this story as well :D**

**midnightbrowneyes: Silver and Leaf? Hmm, lol if anything... Silver and Leaf interacting will be funny xD You'll find out why May doesn't like the twins!**

**MelodyGirl239: I still didn't get Diancie lol, plus ORAS *Squeals* I'm so excited! The game looks amazing, and certainly nostalgic lol :)**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks! :) Happy you still like this story!**

**jessicuhxoo: I feel bad for Lyra as well xD**

**Sakura Touko: May's attitude is annoying me as well xD Lyra is amazing, and the poor twins~ I wish you could get ORAS D:**

**MeliaAntiqua: May has a reason as to why she doesn't like the twins, or trust them! ORAS is Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, third gen remakes!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: That song suits May so much right now xD**

**Warrior of Hope: Sorry~ May has to be mean though, I have a reason! Lol x3 Drew is fine.. maybe xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gary's Pov (Goldenrod City, Johto)<strong>

That May girl could not make it more obvious. She despises the twins.

After waking up and remembering what had happened last night, I immediately left the Pokémon Center to check up on the twins. No one deserved to sleep on the streets like that, and what May did was wrong. Sure, they stole from us, but that doesn't mean they had to be punished by sleeping outside.

I walked the streets of Goldenrod, trying to find the twins. They must be cold and hungry. Where could they be anyways? I stifled a yawn, my eyes landing on two figures leaning against the walls of an alley. I immediately recognized the two figures as Red and Leaf. I frowned, walking towards them.

I noticed they were both awake, curled up next to each other and staring at the ground. I walked in front of them, gaining their attention, "Red and Leaf, let's go. You two must be hungry and cold." I mumbled. Red stared in surprise, while Leaf looked away. Red spoke up, "W-We're fine. Just leave us alone." He growled. I rolled my eyes, grabbing their arms and pulling them up. Leaf yelped in surprise while Red tried to pry my hands off of them.

I let go of them, the twins stumbling before reluctantly following me. Red and Leaf gave each other looks, obviously disliking the idea of going back to the Pokémon Center. "Okay," I turned, Leaf nearly bumping into me, "I'll make sure May doesn't say anything, got it?" Red gave me a look, as if he didn't trust me, which was fine. Leaf nodded, smiling brightly.

I lead the twins back to the Pokémon Center, the doors sliding open. Leaf immediately ran towards a table, Red staying back.

"Tell me why you are being nice to us." Red grumbled. I raised a brow, "Am I not allowed to be nice to my new travel partners?" He frowned, narrowing his eyes. "If May doesn't trust us, why don't you? I'm even surprised you are bothering with us." Red mumbled.

I walked towards the dining area of the Pokémon Center, Red following me. He started to get food for him and Leaf while I got my breakfast, "I guess I just want to be friends. I forgive you for stealing from me." Red eyed me suspiciously as we walked back to the table. Leaf was sitting there, talking to that blonde girl. I think her name was Yellow, or something.

Red placed his food down on the table, going to get Yellow's plate. The blonde thanked him, going back to talking to Leaf. I sat down next to said brunette, quietly eating. "Gary," I looked up, Yellow smiling as Red sat next to her, "Thanks for forgiving the twins!" I nodded. It was quiet for the next few minutes, the girls talking while me and Red ate in silence.

"Leaf, I need to talk to you, now." Red grumbled. I got up, moving out of the way so Leaf could go talk to her brother. The twins walked away from us, standing by the PC. I watched them talk, noticing Leaf's eyes widen in surprise. "They are really close.." Yellow suddenly said. I raised a brow as she went on, "They are extremely close, actually. They've been through so much.." Yellow trailed off. I opened my mouth to say something when Red and Leaf returned to the table.

I let Leaf sit back down next to me, the brunette resting her head on the table. Yellow and Red were talking, though I noticed Red was glaring at me every few seconds. I couldn't help but be amused by that. The sound of someone walking towards us made me look up, Dawn standing there with a sad smile.

"Red and Leaf, I would like to apologize May's behaviour." Dawn sighed, "It wasn't right for May to treat you two like that. I don't know why she treated you two like that, but I hope you can forgive her." Red and Leaf looked at each other, both snickering for reasons unknown to us. Dawn looked freaked out, Yellow looked amused, and I just watched in curiosity.

"Fine.. We'll forgive her." Red said after a moment of silence. Dawn sighed in relief, smiling. "Okay then! Now, with that out of the way, I've wanted to talk to everyone about the whereabouts of team Rocket." Dawn said. I sighed, resting my head on the table now. "Anyone know if the radio tower is of any importance to them?" I shook my head. Yellow, however, nodded. "I do know that Giovanni goes there every few days to check on something." Yellow answered. Dawn looked surprised, "For what though?"

Red and Leaf shrugged, looking at me for an answer. I didn't have one though. "Fine then, I'll ask the others what they think about everything." Dawn mumbled. She stood up as May, Misty and Ash walked down the stairs, joining us. May's eyes narrowed when she looked at the twins, earning a glare from Red. I sighed, "May, stop trying to start something. Leave the twins be." I grumbled.

May stared in shock, before looking away. She made sure to send a glare my way though. Dawn didn't seem to notice it, the bluenette busy trying to find out more about the organizations. "So I was thinking, that maybe we should investigate the radio tower!" Dawn exclaimed.

We all stared at her like she was insane.

"Well, I think we should investigate the radio tower. We can find out what Rocket is planning next!" Dawn cheered with a smile.

"What if there isn't anything important though? We would be there for nothing, and we would get in trouble as well." Ash mumbled. Dawn laughed, "Well, even if there isn't anything important there, at least it'll be a somewhat fun experience, right?"

Whatever you say.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, I'm sorry if it sucked lol.<strong>

**-Pichu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 ^^**

**Sakura Touko: I love Gary x3 He is so fun to write! :)**

**BlueNight2199: I always saw Red and Leaf as siblings, I can never see them as something more, it freaks me out lol. I'm happy you like it!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragnair24: Dawn is crazy xD Lol, Pokémon is so amazing though, even if the heroes are.. ten xD**

**ShadowyBlue: May hates them for a reason, of course. I hate writing her like this but it must be done! Lol~**

**MelodyGirl239: Oh my god that mental image of a Pichu with those clothes 3 xD I did that poll thing :) Thanks for the encouragement as well!**

**MeliaAntiqua: Yup, a acronym x3 May is being a drama queen xD You may be onto something with the past thing~**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks x3 Days where you can't write a lot suck T_T lol**

**Warrior of Hope: Red and Leaf are amazing xD So fun to write! I love the idea of them being twins. Nothing more x3**

**Thanks for reviews guys! :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov (Pokémon Center, Johto)<strong>

"So you expect us to go right into the radio tower like a bunch of idiots?"

Sometimes, Dawn doesn't make the best decisions. I could tell she didn't think this through. Dawn giggled nervously, "Not like idiots, but yes, I want us to go into the radio tower!" She grabbed her bag, setting it down on the cream-colored tables. She rummaged through her bag, "You know, we can get in serious trouble if we do this." Ash replied. Dawn shrugged, "Sometimes, you have to break a few rules." I raised a brow, keeping my mouth shut.

"So, I was thinking we send the twins in!" I bit my lip. Twins this, twins that. I looked over at the annoying duo, Red and Leaf looking surprised. "Why do we have to do that?" Red cried. Leaf stayed quiet, staring off into space. "Well, I'm sure you two can fight right? I mean, you two seem very agile and sneaky." Dawn commented. "Yeah, you two can just sneak in and sneak out, simple!" Misty said with a smile.

"Leaf isn't doing that." Red immediately said. Leaf looked surprised, "What were we talking about again?" She asked. She suddenly nodded, even though no one answered. "Anyways," Red coughed, "Why can't May do it?" Red sneered at me. Leaf frowned, looking between us. I quickly sent her a glare as well, making her flinch and look away. I could feel an extra glare on me, but I could care less.

"Okay then." Dawn growled, "May, you will be working with the twins." What?! I stared in shock, and I could see Red shocked as well. Gary seemed slightly disappointed by this, for some reason.

"I am not working with him!" I growled. Red glared lightly at me, "We can work together.." Leaf whispered, wincing as my glare intensified, "No. I don't want to work with them! They could easily betray me!" I snarled. How could Dawn do this to me?! I glared at the bluenette, but she only smiled. "May, can I talk to you?"

Dawn grabbed my hand before I could object, dragging me away from the rest of the group. "Why do you hate them so much." She asked as she dropped my arm. I sighed, "Why? I can't trust them. Dawn, they stole from-"

"Don't give me those lies. The truth."

I stared at the bluenette, who tapped her foot impatiently. "May, you've been cruel to them even before we found out they stole. Don't act like you knew that Red stole from others. I can tell there is another reason as to why you are treating them badly." I looked down at the floor, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"I'm just trying to solve this problem between you and the twins. No one likes it. If this keeps happening, it can cause serious problems for the group." Dawn muttered the last part. I sighed, "I'm only working with those brats this time. After that, no more." Dawn frowned, "No. I want to know why you hate them so much." I narrowed my eyes, and Dawn did the same.

Moments passed, but it felt like an hour at least. Finally, Dawn caved in. "Fine. However, one day you better tell me." Whatever. We headed back to the group, "Alright then. Red and Leaf, I hope you can put aside your differences with May and work with her." Red narrowed his eyes, but didn't show any signs of objecting. "I don't even hate her, so why does she hate me..?" Leaf muttered.

I fixed my bandana, keeping my eyes on the twins.

Leaf looked confused, while Red was muttering threats. I rolled my eyes, "You three just have to sneak in there, find info on Rocket, and sneak out. Simple!" Dawn chirped. I resisted the urge to glare at her, turning to leave the Pokémon Center. The doors slid open, closing behind the twins. I turned to stare at them, "Okay then. We'll just sneak in and out, got it?" Red rolled his eyes, while Leaf stared in curiosity. "How are we going to get in?" I resisted th urge to face palm.

"Listen next time!" Red narrowed his eyes at me, stepping forward. I turned back around, "We'll sneak in through the windows, Red and Leaf." I growled. We made our way towards the radio tower, coming upon it five minutes later. I looked up at the huge building, while Red walked up to one of the windows.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I growled. Red ignored me, prying open the window. He grabbed Leaf's hand, helping his sister inside the building. I sighed, latching my arm onto the window sill and crawling inside. Red rolled his eyes as I landed on my feet, closing the window behind me. "The window was right there, yet you were standing there like an idiot." Red sneered.

I ignored the twins, looking around the room.

A pink carpet lay on the floor, extending to the end of the counter. The counter had computers on it, and paperwork lay next to them. Flowers adorned the counter as well. Potted trees lined the walls, sunlight shining through the windows. Expensive looking tables were near a staircase, surrounded by expensive blue couches.

Leaf smiled, walking towards the flowers. "These are so pretty!" Annoying. "Leaf, we aren't here to sight see, let's go." I grumbled. Leaf flinched, walking back to Red's side. Red sent a slight glare towards me, the twins walking ahead towards the staircase.

"Hey! We are supposed to be going TOGETHER!" I yelled. Red rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you want to be alone, right? You'll be fine." He sneered. I bit my lip, clenching my fists. Once they were out of my sight, I slowly calmed down. The paperwork on the counter seems like a good place to start anyways.

I walked towards the counter, grabbing a stack of the paperwork. I skimmed through the papers, not noticing any information that would be worth anything. I skimmed through the rest of the papers, disappointed when I found nothing that remotely important. I headed towards the stairs, making my way to the second floor.

Upon entrance I noticed the twins weren't anywhere to be seen. The only sound in the room was the computers, beeping every few seconds. I slowly walked towards the third floor, since nothing of importance was in this room. I could faintly hear laughter, and I bit my lip. Why can't those stupid twins be quiet?!

"Yeah, Galactic crashed like idiots." I heard a voice sneer. Definitely not the twins then. I quickly hid behind a counter when I made it to the third floor. Two Rocket grunts were leaning against the wall, laughing and enjoying their worthless lives. How did the twins get past them? If they even did, that is..

One Rocket grunt's Pokegear went off, and he flipping it open with a sigh. "Hello?" I took this moment to make my way towards the fourth floor, making sure not to make any noise in the process. Damn twins leaving me alone like this. I hate them so much..

I slowly walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, my eyes landing on the two figures that were reading paperwork. "Stupid twins." I hissed loudly. Red and Leaf looked up, both surprised to see me. "We were just doing you a favor. You don't like us, so we left you alone." Red said with a smirk. My eye twitched.

"Okay, so what are we doing here again?" Leaf asked nervously. I face palmed, "For the last time, we are looking for any news on Rocket." I growled. Red glared at me, his fists clenched. "I know you hate me, but that doesn't mean you can treat my sister bad and get away with it." I can do what I want. "I hate Leaf just as much as I hate you. Lets get this over with so I won't have to work with you anymore." I snarled.

"We didn't do anything to you! Why do you hate us?!" Red snarled. I stepped forward, glaring at the brunette boy. "Why? You two are thieves!" Red bit his lip, "No, I'M a thief. Leaf is innocent. I don't care if you hate me, but hating my sister? She didn't do anything wrong." We glared at each other, until his eyes widened.

"Leaf?! Where are you?!" Red called, pushing me aside to look for his twin. I noticed the girl was nowhere to be seen, and I glared at the spot where she once stood. How stupid could she be?! Wandering off without us..

Red disappeared up the stairs, and I quickly ran after him. "Leaf?!" I glared at Red, "Stop yelling you idiot! You are going to get us caught!" Red glared at me, but kept his mouth shut. We finally came upon the fifth floor, which turned out to be the main room of the radio tower. Leaf was sitting in the chair, staring at the Pokegear that lay on the table.

"Leaf! Don't run off like that again!" Red growled. Leaf smiled nervously at her twin, before hopping out of the chair. She happily walked towards us, showing a collection of different colored Pokegears. "Look! We should keep these! Dawn needs one!" Leaf exclaimed. I raised a brow, taking a pink Pokegear and turning it over. "We don't need this many though."

I guess this pink one would suit Dawn best..

"I think we should keep all of these. What if our Pokegears get destroyed? If we keep these, we'll have countless extras!" Leaf cheered. I looked at the Pokegears, before looking at Leaf. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get out of here. I doubt there is anything worth mentioning." I grabbed the devices, throwing them into my bag. I turned to leave, but Leaf grabbed my hand.

"May," She pointed towards the table, "There is some news on Galactic and Rocket there. Along with something called Plasma.." I raised a brow, pulling my arm out of Leaf's grasp and heading toward the desk. Notes littered the work place, and I scanned over them to find what Leaf was talking about.

My eyes landed on a group of papers labeled RAMGP. I skimmed over the information written on the papers as Red paced around the room. "Hurry up! Someone is going to come sooner or later!" Red growled at me. I ignored him, trying to read more of the pages. Leaf was sitting on a chair, looking extremely confused. "I don't know why we have to be here, but it's fun!" I rolled my eyes.

The sound of footsteps echoing made me freeze, Red stopping with wide eyes. "Someone is coming!" He hissed. I quickly grabbed the papers, shoving them into my bag as grunts filed into the room. Red immediately grabbed Leaf, standing protectively in front of his twin. My muscles tensed, my heart pounding as more grunts filled the room.

"I don't know how you three got past us, but you are cornered now!" A grunt yelled. I rolled my eyes, my hand brushing against Blaziken's Pokeball. I could tell my Pokémon was itching to fight. "Hey! I know you! You are that girl Team Aqua and Magma rage on about!" A grunt said while he pointed at me. I bit my lip, noticing Red's curious gaze.

"Yeah! They always complain about how you steal from them." Another grunt added. The grunts moved out of the way as a man walked towards us. He had green hair and green eyes, wearing the usual Rocket outfit. His smile was cold as he walked right in front of the twins.

"I see we have three people who managed to sneak through the radio tower without being noticed." He sneered. Red reached for a Pokeball when Proton threw his in the air. I grabbed Blaziken's Pokeball.

"Well then, I suppose I shall escort you out of here."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Pokémon Center)<strong>

I can't help but be worried..

May, Red and Leaf should have been here by now. It shouldn't be taking this long to find information on Rocket and Galactic. Did they run into trouble? Did they find information that was so good they forgot about us? Piplup watched me pace around the Pokémon Center.

Ash and Misty were talking quietly among themselves at a table. I haven't had the chance to get to know them better sadly. Maybe I'll get that chance soon though..

Yellow was by the window, looking around for Red and Leaf most likely. Her bright eyes were frantically scanning the area around the Pokémon Center. I frowned slightly. Yellow seemed close to the twins, and I could tell how worried she was. How close were they though? I guess I'd have to see more interaction to be able to tell..

The sudden sound of an explosion move hit my ears. Ash, Yellow, Misty and Gary were out the door in seconds.

I rushed to join them. I stumbled out of the Pokémon Center, my eyes widening as I looked at the radio tower. Yellow was the first to react, running ahead and ignoring Misty's shocked cries for her to come back. "Dammit, I guess we now know they ran into trouble." Gary grumbled. I rushed forward with Ash and Misty, Gary following us a second later.

I stopped in front of the radio tower, looking at the gaping hole at the top of the radio tower. "May is up there!" I cried. Piplup's eyes widened in worry, my Pokémon worriedly chirping. Many people were watching, though they made sure to stay away. We were awfully close to the building, and if it were to collapse we'd get hurt badly.

The sun shined even more brightly, and it took me a few moments to realize what was happening. A second later, a powerful Solarbeam shot out from the side of the building, debris falling and crashing into the ground in front of us. I could see few Pokémon falling to the ground, knocked out by the powerful move. Yellow placed her hand over her heart, seeming relieved for some reason.

"Excuse me," I turned to see a brunette with worried brown eyes, "What is going on here?" I sighed. "A battle with team Rocket." Her eyes widened, though not in shock, but horror. She reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling me back. A piece of metal slammed down into the ground, scorching hot. I sighed shakily, looking up at the brunette who smiled in relief.

"T-Thank you.." I whispered. Three other people ran up behind her, eyes wide as they looked at the scorching metal. "Oh my Raikou! Someone is going to fall out of the tower!" I heard people yell in horror. I looked up, my heart stopping. May was hanging on to a wire. The wire sparked now and then, and I could see her hold loosening.

"Drew, quick! Go and help her!" The brunette cried. A green haired boy flew past me, an Absol by his side. They sprinted towards May, and at the same time her hand finally lost its grip, the brunette falling. I watched as she fell.

Right on top of Drew.

Well, that was a fail save. Somewhat.

"Well, at least she isn't hurt!" I looked at the brunette, who sweat dropped as she looked at Drew. My eyes landed on the purple haired guy behind her, and I gasped. "Hey! You are that guy I met in Olivine! Paul, right?" Paul ignored me, making my eye twitch slightly. "You know, an answer would be nice!" I growled. Paul just raised a brow, before finally answering me.

"Are you a fangirl or something?" MY jaw dropped. FANGIRL?!

"Hey Yellow! Where do you think you are going?!" I heard Misty cry, but I was to busy glaring at Paul. "I am not a fangirl of you! I'd rather be a Galactic member then be a fangirl of you!" He rolled his eyes, reaching for a Pokeball with tensed arms.

I turned to look back at the radio tower, seeing the twins at the top. Red was in a fighting stance, Leaf behind him. The poor girl seemed shaken, looking over the edge with wide eyes. Yellow was waiting at the bottom, reaching for a Pokeball I didn't know she had at all. "Peesk, let's go!" A slightly larger than normal Butterfree appeared, latching onto Yellow's back and flying her up to Red and Leaf. My jaw dropped slightly.

Red suddenly returned a Pokémon, grabbing Leaf and jumping out of the building. Yellow grabbed his hand, and slowly descended back down to the ground, landing next to May and Drew.

I rushed forward, sighing in relief when I saw May was okay. I looked at the twins next, sighing once more when I didn't see anything wrong with them. Paul's group joined my group, everyone surrounding May and Drew. "Y-You know, I deserve a thank you!" Drew coughed. May blinked, before realizing she was still sitting on the boy's back.

"S-Sorry.." She slowly got up, the boy sighing in relief. "You are so heavy! My poor back!" May's eye twitched. "I am not heavy! Who do you think you are to be calling me heavy?!" I sighed. "I'm Drew Hayden, obviously. You?" Drew asked. His Absol raised a brow as it looked between the two trainers. "May." My friend snarled. "June?" Oh god. I can tell they are going to be annoying..

I turned back around, looking at the pigtail brunette. "I want to say thanks for saving my friend!" I exclaimed, "How can I ever thank you?" She looked surprised, before smiling at me. "You don't have to repay me at all. However, I would like to join you in your journey to end team Rocket, if you don't mind."

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 12! I hoped you all enjoyed! I actually liked writing this lol, so fun x3 I need to get better at writing action scenes.. don't I?<strong>

**-Pichu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 x3 Am I the only one who face palms when I send out a legend against a NPC, and they don't react..? XD**

**jessicuhxoo: Paul and Dawn's relationship is so fun right now xD Paul thinks she is a fangirl lol**

**Warrior of Hope: I totally blame May, because I love the twins right now xD Yay for Contest! *hides***

**X-RayWildCharge: The group is going to be amazing together x3 Lol I'm happy you liked it!**

**Sakura Touko: Yup! Instead of Dawn asking, it was Lyra! :D**

**MelodyGirl239: I couldn't find a Pichu like that :( lol. Yes, RAMGP stands for that x3 and 12 people are in the group :D Brock may appear! ORAS HYPE**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Red is a mix of manga Red (Personality by a little, and Pokémon) and Game!Red (Appearance) :) I love ORAS! Riding Rayquaza to space and Latios/Latias 3**

**Wedrestamos: Happy you like it! :) I hope I did good on action lol.**

**MeliaAntiqua: May is so mean right now xD I really like writing Lyra, and the group is finally together~**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lyra's Pov (Goldenrod)<strong>

The bluenette in front of me looked shocked. I stifled a giggle.

Her eyes darted back and forth, looking at my team and her team. "T-Travel, with us?" I nodded once more. It would be a good idea. The people behind her seemed capable of much. "I don't know." She mumbled. I frowned slightly, "Why not? We should. I don't see many problems with travelling together." I need a name for her, I just can't keep calling her bluenette girl..

"Um, I don't know your name.." I began. Her eyes widened, before she giggled, "Sorry! My name is Dawn!" I smiled, "Lyra. Now, why can't we travel together?" Dawn sighed. "If we joined together, it'd be twelve people. Where would we stay then? The Pokémon Centers would not let us stay, that is for sure." True..

"Well then, we'd just have to get used to sleeping outside!"

"WHAT?!" I flinched at the group's surprised yell. "Lyra, sleeping outside isn't exactly fun." Dawn pointed out. "Yeah. I would like to sleep in a bed for once. I didn't get too since SOMEBODY forced us to sleep outside." The one brunette boy with red eyes said. He glared at May, who glared back. I raised a brow, but Dawn just shook her head.

"Actually, Lyra has a point." Silver spoke up, "If we want to be able to get to Rocket, then we'll need to learn how to survive out there. Sleeping in Pokémon Centers isn't going to help us at all. Plus, sleeping outside will make things easier for us. Get up and head out immediately." That is the most he's ever said!

Silver waited for a response from everyone.

I watched Dawn's shoulders slump in defeat, the girl sighing. "He is right." I nodded, noticing a second later that Silver and Paul didn't really introduce themselves well. Then again, Drew didn't either. "Well, before anything else, I think you three should introduce yourself properly." Silver rolled his eyes, but started introducing himself to everyone.

Once introductions were done, we headed back to the Pokémon Center to discuss more. I sat down, Dawn sliding in to the seat across from me. Everyone else went to talk, leaving us to our business. "So, on the subject of travelling with each other, I think it's an amazing idea. However, what about food and shelter?" Dawn said with a sigh. I frowned. I didn't think about that, damn..

"Well, I'm sure some of our members are good at stealing, right?" Dawn's eyes widened in horror. "S-Stealing?! That wouldn't be right!" She cried. I sighed, "Dawn, it isn't easy getting money in this world now. It's best if we just steal." Dawn frowned, eyes softening as she thought it over. "You're right," She said with a sigh, "I guess we'll have to steal. What about sleeping though? The streets aren't safe."

I shrugged, "We'll worry about that when the time comes Dawn. I'm really looking forward to working with you." I said with a smile. Dawn nodded, smiling back at me. "It'll be fun!" Silver and Paul walked towards us, "I need a Pokegear." Paul grumbled.

"We'll I'm sure we could buy yo-

"I stole Pokegears for the group!"

I looked at Red and Leaf, the twins smiling as they held Pokegears in their hands. "Where did you get these?" I asked Leaf. "I'm not Leaf." Dammit, I got the twins mixed up. "S-Sorry! Um.." The twins sighed, the one on the left fixing their hair.

Now I can tell them apart..

"So you two stole Pokegears from radio tower?" Red and Leaf nodded. Dawn sighed, "Well then Paul, today is your lucky day. Grab a Pokegear you like!" Dawn said with a smile. Paul rolled his eyes, making Dawn's eye twitch in annoyance. He frowned, looking at the Pokegears.

Paul finally took a dark purple one, matching his hair perfectly. Leaf smiled happily, looking over at May and Drew, "Do you two want a Pokegear?" Drew nodded, but May just glared. I looked at Dawn for an answer, "Dawn, why does it seem like some of your members don't get along?" Dawn's smile faded, being replaced with a frown.

"I don't know why, but May hates the twins." Dawn replied. I watched Drew choose a light green Pokegear, turning it on. "I'm guessing it has something to do with her past." Dawn went on. I nodded, watching her march up to the twins. "Grab a Pokegear!" Leaf cheered. May ignored the brunette girl, snatching a light red Pokegear from Leaf. Leaf watched as May walked away, a dejected look on the young girl's face. Red glared at May's back, obviously not pleased with the way May treated Leaf.

"Hmm, that could be a problem you know." I commented. Dawn nodded sadly, "I know, and I'm trying to find out why she hates them but no luck as of yet." I sighed. If there were problems in the group, then that could mean trouble in the future. Members not being able to work together is bad.

"Dawn! Can I talk to you quick!" May suddenly yelled. Dawn looked surprised, but nodded. I looked over at the twins, who were talking among themselves. "Hey Red and Leaf!" They both looked over in surprise, seeing me waving at them. Both twins walked towards me, sitting down next to each other.

"Let's get to know each other better!" I smiled at them.

Red and Leaf looked at each other, nodding slowly. "Alright then. What do you two like to do?" I tried. Red and Leaf looked at each other, "Battle! Race!" They chorused. I sweat dropped, "O-Okay then, how about favorite colors?" They shrugged. I sighed. There had to be something to tell them apart, in terms of likes and dislikes that is.

"Um.. Home town or city?" In an instant, two smiles dropped. Red's gaze was cold, while Leaf was staring off into the distance. "Pass." They both said at once. I nodded, "Okay then, how about your favorite foods?" That seemed to make them happy. Red and Leaf had huge smiles on their faces, "Cake!" Of course. I stifled a giggle, "Who are you most close to?" I asked. "Yellow!" They chorused once more.

"Hey! That guy has somewhat long hair!" Leaf whispered. I saw her pointing at Silver, who was busy showing Paul how to use his Pokegear. "Yeah, Silver does have hair that is long for a boy." I muttered. Red and Leaf looked at each other, snickering slightly. I raised a brow as they laughed.

I don't think I want to know what they are plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, its short. I'm sorry about that! I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat horrible chap lol :) At least you got some.. insight on the twins? I don't know.. *Sigh*<strong>

**-Pichu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 x3 Enjoy!**

**Sakura Touko: I hope you like Lyra's personality x3 I tried to get it right! Lyra is amazing 3**

**SugarBlasTer: The twins may have a death wish xD May needs to be more.. nice to the twins, doesn't she? Lol Drew better change her!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: The twins are amazing, but scary when it comes to their plans xD Cake is awesome~**

**MeliaAntiqua: That sounds like an awesome plan right there xD It would be way to funny though lol**

**Wedrestamos: Its both awesome, and not awesome that the group is together now xD**

**Warrior of Hope: All the ships shall have their cute moments soon x3!**

**Thanks for reviews guys, and enjoy this horribly short chapter *Cries* Tomorrow is when things get even more serious (For me at least xD)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leaf's Pov (Pokémon Center)<strong>

I learned about Lyra today!

Lyra loves the colour gray, for some odd reason. She has a Meganium, and she has a few gym badges! They aren't hers though, they are her friend's. I wish I had gym badges though! Maybe I could challenge all the gyms one day! I felt a tap on my shoulder, Red looking at me worriedly, but I just smiled.

'_Sis, do you think Yellow is disappointed in us still?' _My smile faded. Was Yellow still mad at us? I didn't want to disappoint my best friend. If I disappointed Yellow, I don't know what I'd do! _'I can ask her if you want me to!'_ Red's eyes widened, his hand stretching out to stop me. "Yellow!" I called. The blonde looked up in surprise, a smile breaking out onto her face as she made her way towards me. "What is it Leaf?" Yellow asked.

"You aren't disappointed in me and Red right? I mean, I know Red stole from someone and all, but.." Yellow looked surprised, before she let out a soft laugh. "I'm not disappointed Red. I was shocked at first really. Did I seem disappointed?" Red nodded nervously. Yellow smiled, "I'm sorry for making you think I was disappointed. I would never be disappointed in you two!" Red sighed in relief.

I stifled a yawn, my eyes landing on Gary. He was checking his Pokegear, a bored expression on his face. I frowned slightly. He confused me a little. Sometimes he was like Paul, and sometimes he was like Silver. Other times, he was himself. I know he is from Pallet Town, Kanto, or I think he is. That was where Professor Oak's Pokemon lab was, right? I don't have good memory sometimes..

Gary looked up, smirking slightly when he noticed me staring.

Gary waved me over, and I happily made my way to sit across from him. "Hey Leaf." He greeted when I sat down. "Hi Gary! What are you doing?" I asked. Gary showed me his Pokegear, a light blinking on a certain location. "This is where I think Rocket is heading." He explained. I looked at the map, watching the pretty light blink.

"You're just interested in the light, aren't you?" I nodded eagerly. He sighed, holding out his hand. "Give me your Pokegear." I looked at him in confusion, "I'll tinker with your Pokegear for a while, so then you too can have a tracker and map stuff." I blinked. "I don't know what that is, but cool!" He rolled his eyes as I handed him my white Pokegear.

'_Why do you leave my side all the time?'_

I jumped in surprise, feeling Red's angry stare on me. I smiled sheepishly at Gary, who looked confused. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm fine!" Gary didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. _'I left because you and Yellow were busy talking, so I thought I could go talk to Gary!'_ Red didn't look pleased at all. He made his way over to my side, Yellow behind him with an amused look on her face.

'_Did you think I was ignoring you?'_ I felt my smile fall slowly, and I meekly nodded. Red's anger faded off, and I could slightly feel guilt coming from him, though barely. _'Please don't think I was ignoring you Leaf.'_ I just shrugged. I stood up, letting him and Yellow slide into the seats.

I sat back down, ignoring Red's guilty gaze. It wasn't that big of a deal, or at least, I think it wasn't. It was quiet for the most part, the only sound coming from Gary's Pokegear. I let my eyes roam the Pokémon Center once more, noticing everyone else either resting or talking. It's been a long day..

Why is Silver's hair red, and why is it longer than it should be?

"Hey Leaf, where are you going?" Red asked. I felt my legs carry me towards the red-head, a smile making it's way onto my face. "Silver!" He jumped slightly, turning around and meeting my eyes. "Yes, uh.. Leaf, right?" I nodded. He sighed, "For a second I thought I got you two twins mixed up.." I heard him mumble. I stared at him, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Is there something on my fac-

"Why is your hair so long?"

Silver blinked, looking at me. "My hair is like this because I like it this way." He stated. Red had joined my side at some time, "You!" I yelled, pointing at Silver. I had gained the attention of Lyra when I yelled, and I could see Paul looking amused. "Me?" Silver said. I nodded.

"You are our older brother!" I said proudly.

Red stared at me in surprise, while Silver just stood there like an idiot. "Older brother?" I nodded. "No thanks." Silver replied. I frowned, tugging on his hair. _'Red, Silver is our older brother now!'_ Red shook his head in amusement. _'Leaf, someone can't just be our older brother, especially if we just met them.'_ I pouted. Silver could be our older brother. I was about to say something when Dawn clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay, so after much discussion with Lyra, we have decided to head out right away." May groaned in annoyance, "We'll be heading back to Ecruteak, and then make our way towards Mahogany Town." Dawn explained. Silver frowned, "Why Mahogany? I doubt Rocket would be there." Silver grumbled. Dawn shrugged, "It's our best bet right now, you know."

I looked at Red, the both of us frowning as we looked back at Dawn. That would be a long walk. Going back up route 35, 36 and 37, only to have to walk through a mountain. "Will we be walking non-stop?" Me and Red asked at once. Dawn shook her head, "Probably not. We'll take a break in Ecruteak, and then head out once more." Dawn replied.

Well, that isn't bad..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Heading towards Route 35)<strong>

The group is.. weird, to say the least.

"MAY. MY NAME IS MAY!" May yelled at a smirking Drew. "Ah, so it is June? I always thought it was July." Drew commented calmly. I sighed, trying to drown out May's yelling. At this rate, Rocket could easily find us and take us out.

We left Goldenrod, making our way onto route 35. Everyone seemed to be getting along, for the most part. Besides May and Drew's annoying arguing, everyone else was talking to each other and enjoying the day. Red and Leaf were pestering Silver, while Lyra watched in amusement. Yellow was there to stop the twins for when they'd go to far. Ash and Misty were talking among themselves, laughing every now and then. Paul was walking beside me, and Gary..

Was sulking, for some reason.

"So Paul, how do you like Johto?" I tried. He ignored me, looking through his Pokegear. That reminds me, I still need to get my Pokegear as well. "You know, you could answer me instead of being rude." I growled. Paul shrugged, and I glared. Piplup looked between us as I stomped my foot, "Listen here, plumhead. As the group leade-

"I don't really care if you are the group leader, you're annoying."

I stared in shock at Paul, though he didn't seem to care. "I-I am not annoying!" I stuttered. Paul rolled his eyes, pocketing his Pokegear and staring at me. "You're extremely annoying. You boss everyone around, when I'm pretty sure they know what to do by now." He grumbled. "I don't boss people around! I'm a great team leader!" Paul finally showed some emotion. He looked slightly amused, with a big fat smirk on his face. "Really? You, a great leader?" I felt my blood boil in anger, my eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I'm an amazing leader." I growled. Thankfully, no one noticed our conversation, either too busy with theirs or trying to drown out May and Drew's annoying arguing. "Alright then," Paul said after a moment of silence, "Let's see how long you can actually lead the group. If you can't, I take over." I stared in shock, Paul waiting for an answer. I finally snapped out of it, "W-What is I win? Then what?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Then you keep on leading, simple as that." He stated.

I frowned, but I wouldn't give up just yet! "Fine, I'll prove you wrong! I'll lead better then anyone else ever could!" I , everyone had heard us. "You two are fighting for leadership? Well, that is weird!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now, not only do we have a problem between May and the twins, we also have a problem between Dawn and Paul." Gary grumbled. I frowned, "It isn't a problem! I swear! It won't get in the way of anything!" I cried. Lyra frowned, looking between us two. "I'm sure it won't become a bad thing guys, let's just see how it works out though." She tried. The group stayed quiet for a bit, before giving in. "Fine, but if it becomes a problem then I'm done with this group." Silver growled.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground. That was embarrassing..

Silver and Paul were having a glaring contest, neither one of them giving up. I walked ahead, wanting to get to Ecruteak and forget about that embarrassing moment right there. "Dawn? Are you okay?" May asked me. I noticed Drew was finally leaving her alone, talking to Lyra instead, though the girl seemed to be ignoring him. "I'm fine May, just embarrassed." I muttered.

She smiled reassuringly at me, "It's okay you know. I'm sure you'll win, and you'll keep leading us on while Paul is teased for losing to you." I smiled lightly at that. May looked over at Drew, narrowing her eyes when she saw him talking to the twins, and rather loudly to.

"May, if that is her name, is rather annoying, don't you think?" He asked Red and Leaf. Leaf stayed quiet, while Red smirked, "Very annoying. I can't stand her." I could see May's fists clenching, and I sighed. "Drew, stop." Lyra growled. Drew glared, walking away from the twins. I smiled at Lyra, the brunette shaking her head in amusement.

"May, I think you should ignore Drew." I began. May listened, trying to calm herself down. "You two just met, and immediately you want to hurt him. Give him a chance." She whipped around, glaring at me angrily. "Give HIM a chance?! He was the one who started on me! My name is easy to remember!" I raised a brow as she ranted on and on about how much she hated Drew.

Honestly, she could just ignore him for the rest of her life..

"May, why don't you just ignore him then?" I questioned. She shrugged, "I thought we could be good friends, but obviously we can't!" She growled. I rubbed my head slightly, wondering what to do in this situation. "May, can I just say something?" She nodded.

"You two argue like a married couple."

* * *

><p>"So, did something happen?" A figure asked cloaked in darkness asked. "Yes, I ran into some.. trouble." The figure sighed, "Tell me, what kind of trouble was it?" The man before the figure sighed. "Trouble in the shape of youth, sir." He answered with embarrassment. "Youth? What do you mean by youth?" The figure said calmly, though the man knew thee was anger hidden behind him calm voice, "I wouldn't necessarily call it youth, more like.." With a sigh and a snap of his fingers, the room was silenced once more by the figure.<p>

"Explain. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed! :)<strong>

**-Pichu~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter fifteen, halfway through the story? X3 I dunno~ Oh yeah, it'll be skipped to Ecruteak, to avoid the walk towards the city and to avoid repetitiveness.**

**Wedrestamos: The enemy is someone.. unlikely :) Or not xD**

**midnightbrowneyes: Lol Leaf is a little ditzy x3 That was an Ikari moment :) I'm happy you liked the Johto radio tower part as well! I'm fine with the huge review :) Also, camp is tiring lol.**

**Sakura Touko: It could be Giovanni, but it could also be someone else.. Paul and Silver are amazing xD**

**MeliaAntiqua: That show would be amazing xD The survival part is soon though~!**

**MelodyGirl239: It didn't work :( I'm curious though to see it..**

**Warrior of Hope: Was that Contest not enough? Lol. Many shippings indeed~**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Leaf is innocent x3 Lol, Red is Red! Overprotective suits him I guess, to me at least xD I thought grey could be Lyra's favourite color lol..**

**SugarBlasTer: I bet you do have so many questions to ask xD You'll get answers on who the evil team was soon! :)**

**Thanks for reviews guys, I appreciate it so much! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drew's Pov (Ecruteak City)<strong>

"FINALLY! THANK YOU ARCEUS!" Dawn cried.

We finally made it to Ecruteak City, and Dawn was on the verge of a mental breakdown, apparently. It wasn't like the walk was that bad or anything! I actually enjoyed it. "Dawn, I think you are overreacting a bit, and what is a Arceus?" Lyra mumbled. Dawn's eye twitched, "Overreacting? No, I am not overreacting! First, Arceus is a Sinnoh god. Second, the journey here was HORRIBLE!" I flinched at her shrieking, resisting the urge to yell back at her.

"First, May and Drew's annoying arguing would NOT stop. Second, Silver and Paul would not stop glaring at each other, making half of us uncomfortable! Third, Gary would not stop sulking for some Arceus damned reason! Fourth, May and the twins kept fighting, even dragging poor Drew into it! DO I REALLY NEED TO GO ON?!"

The group was quiet, all of us looking at the sky. Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration, "Look, why don't we just go and eat? I'm sure everyone is hungry." Ash perked up at that, "Yeah! Let's go eat!" He cried, running towards the Pokémon Center. I followed him, the others slowly walking towards the building, talking quietly among themselves.

Dawn was talking to May, seeming guilty for having yelled like that at us. I didn't really care, because I'm sure I would have snapped like that as well. Well, at least Rocket didn't find us through all that chaos.. right?

The Pokémon Center's doors slip open, the cold air hitting my face. Ash was already eating food at the table, creating a huge mess that disgusted me. Can't he eat like a normal human being? "Hey grasshead! MOVE!" May yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes, turning to look at the brunette.

"I'm sorry June, what did you say?" Her eye twitched, "I said move. You are in the way." She growled. I moved out of the way for the brunette, making sure to stick my foot out. She tripped over my foot, managing to save herself from hitting the floor. She turned around, eye twitching. I'm so dead..

"May! I need to talk to you!" Dawn called. May stomped her foot angrily, glaring at me. "I'll get my revenge, Drew Hayden." She snarled. I watched her walk away, a smirk on my face. I had nothing to be worried about! The only thing she could do to me was punch me, so I'm fine.

"Hey Drew, hurry up and eat!" Lyra called. I sighed, walking towards the table. I could feel May's glare on me, making me slightly uncomfortable. I slowly sat down next to Lyra, lazily grabbing my plate and eating quietly. Everyone else was talking with each other, and I would join in, if it wasn't for the glare that was directed at me from May.

"Drew, tell us more about yourself!" I looked up, noticing the twins looking at me eagerly. I raised a brow, "Well, I'm from LaRousse City, Hoenn." I mumbled. "What else?" Ash asked. "I love to do Pokémon contests, though I haven't participated in an official one yet." Why did they want to know more about me? "What about your family?" Misty asked. I flinched.

I didn't like the subject of my family. At all.

"I.. I don't want to talk about that." I managed to say. Misty nodded, seeming to understand that it was a sensitive subject.

Leaf, however, didn't. "Is your dad a business man? Or maybe a doctor? How about your mom? Do you have any siblings?" She went on. I tried to ignore the youngest member of the group, but the more she went on, the more angrier I got. "I said I didn't want to talk about it!" I snapped. Leaf flinched, looking slightly hurt. Red was glaring daggers at me, and I sighed softly, "I'm sorry Leaf, okay? When I feel up to it, I'll tell everyone." Leaf just nodded, mumbling a sorry.

The twins didn't talk for the rest of lunch, and I could feel another glare directed at me. I ate in silence, going to throw my trash away when I was done. I left the center without another word, sighing as the fresh air of Ecruteak greeted me.

I released Absol, who looked worriedly at me. I ran a hand through my hair, letting my eyes roam the city. Ecruteak was nothing like LaRousse, not that it was a bad thing. Ecruteak was old, while LaRousse was new and advanced. After comparing many of the cities in Johto to Hoenn, I've noticed that Hoenn was way more advanced. Was it more advanced than Kanto though?

Why am I even comparing the two regions..

Lately, the thought of my family and my past has been on my mind non stop. I'd have dreams of my past, and dreams of when I'd be with my mother and father. Then I'd realize it was a dream, and my mood for the day would be horrible. I hated it.

"Drew?" I jumped slightly, turning to see May there. She looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced with anger in a second. "I can now get my revenge, and boy will this be good." I paled instantly. I didn't want to die, and the look in her eye told me she was planning to murder me. I had to think of something to say, and fast..

"So, how are your parents?"

May froze mid-step, sapphire eyes wide as she stared at me. Maybe I said the wrong thing? "You don't need to know." May's voice was cold, and I could tell she was forcing herself to say that to me. I sighed, "It can't be that bad, can it?" Her glare intensified, "You DON'T need to know."

Well then..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's Pov<strong>

Seemed like that annoying girl can't handle the group well at all.

If I were the leader, I would have ignored everything. Yelling at the group like that was unnecessary. It obviously made some of the members uncomfortable, and the last thing we need is to lose people who could help the group. Well, at least it shows she isn't capable of running a group all that well.

"Hey Paul, I heard team Rocket has a base in Mahogany Town." I turned to see Silver walking towards me. He was looking at his Pokegear, stopping next to me with a sigh. "However, that could also be a rumor. I'm hoping it isn't though." Silver explained. I raised a brow, "I don't remember seeing you talk to anybody outside of the group, how did you find out about this rumor?" I grumbled.

"Lyra." Silver grumbled. That explains everything.

"Why are you looking at your Pokegear? It isn't like their base will magically appear on the map." Silver rolled his eyes at me, "I know that, Paul. Gary just did some weird technical stuff on it not too long ago, adding a tracker and some other things." I nodded, making sure to remember that. Now I have to make sure he doesn't leave the group..

"So, if by chance Rocket is in Mahogany, then what do you suppose we do?" I asked Silver.

Silver shrugged, "I didn't think that through. Who knows how many members Rocket has, seeing as they control both Kanto and Johto." I nodded. They could have thousands of members, and we'd be risking our lives if we ran in like idiots. "I'm surprised you didn't go to Dawn about this, since she is the group leader." I mused. Silver snickered, "Well, she can't make good decisions."

It was quiet as he worked on his Pokegear, and I thought of ways to attack team Rocket. We could sneak in, but then again with a huge group likes ours we wouldn't get anywhere. Sending a few in would be dangerous, since they'd have a high chance of not making it out alive. We could storm in and attack right away, but that would be stupid. We'd die easily then. So, what could we do?

"I'd say we attack right away. We all have Pokémon that are extremely powerful, to some extent. The coordinators could do something with their skills." Drew wasn't the only coordinator? "Who else is a coordinator?" I asked. "May and Dawn, apparently. They could do something useful." Silver said with a sigh.

"Why should we attack right away?" I found myself asking. Silver shrugged, "It seems like the best thing to do. Sneaking in would make us seem like idiots, and sending a few in would risk their lives." Silver explained. Risking lives was the last thing I wanted to do. "Also, any news on my brother?" Silver shook his head. "Nothing yet Paul, I'm sure we'll get some news soon." I nodded.

Hopefully nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"So that is what you mean?" The figure growled.<p>

The man before him swallowed in fear, forcing himself to respond to his leader. "Yes, that is what I mean. They were.. different." It was quiet, before a chuckle filled the silent room. "Youth? Failed your mission to youth? I'm disappointed in you," The man froze, in fear of death, "However, you are valuable in this team, so.."

"I'll let you survive, for now."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 15, and I hoped you all enjoyed! *Gets to work on writing LONGER chapters*<strong>

**-Pichu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! :) I shall remind myself that if one Pokémon forum has members that are.. rude to you, then most likely, every other forum has members that can be rude to me. Never. Again.**

**Sakura Touko: So many questions x3 You'll find out who the guy is, sooner or later~**

**jessicuhxoo: Lol, yeah the twins do have telepathy, if that is what you could call it xD I'm happy you liked the chapter! :)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: There will be backstory soon, don't worry :) Maybe that is what happened to Drew and May..**

**MeliaAntiqua: Lol Mahagony indeed xD I feel like I spell it wrong so much..**

**Wedrestamos: Sorry xD Can't reveal to much though!**

**Warrior of Hope: Contest isn't always happy~ I love Paul and Silver right now xD**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gary's Pov (Ecruteak City)<strong>

Sleeping outside is the least of my worries right now, however..

"I don't want to sleep outside!" May shrieked angrily. The night sky shined brightly, millions of stars decorating the darkness above us. The wild Pokémon were sleeping peacefully, barely affected by May's incessant yelling. It was a perfect night to sleep outside, yet May was here making a huge deal out of it. Actually, many members of the group were making a big deal out of it.

"I don't want to sleep outside again!" Drew whined, stomping his feet like a child. I rolled my eyes, sliding down the tree bark behind me and resting my head against it. I yawned, closing my eyes and slowly starting to relax when Leaf decided it'd be a good time to nudge me. I opened my eyes once more, looking at the brunette, "What is it Leaf?" I grumbled.

"I don't want to sleep in the cold." She mumbled. I noticed Red was behind her, oddly quiet. Yellow was already sleeping peacefully by a tree, her Butterfree resting on his trainer's hat. "Why don't you go sleep near Yellow?" I asked Leaf. She frowned, "Why don't we all sleep together?" Red face palmed while I snorted.

"Red and Leaf!" Dawn called, holding two sleeping bags, "Here are two sleeping bags!" Red walked towards the blunette to grab them, while Leaf stayed behind. "Gary, it's going to be so cold.." She whined. I sighed, "You should get used to sleeping outside though." I mumbled, realizing something.

I'd ask Leaf later..

"Leaf, come on." Red called, looking slightly upset. I frowned, wondering what was up with him. "Hold on!" Leaf called.

The brunette looked at me, before sighing, "Goodnight Gary.." She turned, walking towards her twin. I felt slightly bad, though I really didn't know why. "I'm not sleeping outside, and that is final!" May yelled. I groaned in annoyance, seeing Dawn rubbing her head in frustration. "May, I don't want to sleep outside either, but this is the best thing to do. It wouldn't be fair if you got to sleep inside but no one else did." Dawn explained.

May kept raging on, starting to wake up the wild Pokémon. This girl is going to be the reason we get caught by Rocket, and the reason why one of us is going to hurt somebody. "May," Silver spoke up, "Just go to sleep. No one cares about what you want right now. The twins are acting better than you, and I expected this from them!" Silver growled.

"HEY!" The twins chorused.

May looked angry at that, obvious not pleased that the twins were behaving better than her. I really want to know why she hates the twins. May stomped off, passing an amused Drew, who tried to trip her. May, however, seemed to know what he was going to do. She easily stepped over his leg, making sure to kick him as well.

The rest of the night was quiet as everyone started to fall asleep.

I stared up at the skies, watching the stars shined brightly. If only the world was like it used to be, where everyone was kind, and you didn't have to worry about a thing. Gramps always talked on and on about how wonderful life was back then. Sometimes, it made me jealous. Why couldn't I enjoy a good life, instead of constantly living in fear.

Team Rocket is horrible. I can't believe they run this world, and I can't believe how submissive the region is to them.

"I hate this! I hate this group, I hate this region, I hate those stupid twins!" May's ranting reached my ears, the brunette seething with rage. Could she not be quiet? Some people are trying to sleep, and she isn't helping at all. May is the reason why this group isn't doing so well. If she'd just accept the twins, life would be so much easier..

"May." I growled, loud enough for her to hear. She looked surprised to see me awake, "Shut up already." I growled. She blinked in shock, before narrowing her eyes. "Did you just tell me to shut up?!" She snarled. "Yes. I did. Your hatred for the twins is pathetic, and you make it so obvious." She went quiet, and I finally thought I'd get the pace and quiet I deserve.

"What do I make so obvious?" She asked. I sighed, my hand falling to the cold ground beneath me. "Dear Mew, you make it so obvious that you are jealous of the twins, though why you are is beyond me." I answered her. May finally went quiet, most likely shocked.

I don't think I'm going to be able to get any sleep at all.

I could hear footsteps in the grass, and I felt as if I was being watched. My eyes roamed the forest, but nothing was there. I could feel eyes on me though, and I know it isn't the group. May was the only one that was probably still up, so who could be watching me? Unless..

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if anyone was hiding in the forest Nothing seemed to be there, and the feeling of eyes on me slowly started to go away. I was still tense though. I didn't want to be attacked out of nowhere. My Pokeball shook, Blastoise looking at me worriedly, and I forced a smile. My Pokémon needed rest, and the threat seemed to be gone.

I relaxed once more, finally starting to feel tired.

The walk here was long, and the arguing didn't help either. Travelling together in a group like this may not have been the best idea. I seem to work better alone anyways. I'll stay though, only so I can get my Trainer card back, and then leave. I have no reason to stay in this group, especially with all the problems it has.

With that, I felt myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yellow's Pov<strong>

Sleeping outside wasn't all that bad actually.

"It sucked! I felt a Caterpie crawling on me!" Dawn shrieked. I sweat dropped. It wasn't that bad at all, really. Sleeping outside was pretty good, and the sounds of the night helped me rest greatly. I turned my attention towards the twins, noticing how quiet they were. I raised a brow worriedly. Red seemed guilty, while Leaf seemed upset. Did something happen last night?

"Hey Red and Leaf," The twins turned to me, "Did something happen?" It was quiet for a bit, before Leaf spoke up with a smile. "No! Nothing happened Yellow!" I smiled slightly despite how fake her smile looked. "Red?" I mumbled. He was never this quiet..

Red flinched, looking at me apologetically, "Sorry Yellow, heh. I guess I have a lot on my mind." He mumbled the last part, looking back down at the ground. I was expecting both twins to smile at me like they always do, and expecting the craziness that would follow. Instead, I watched as Leaf left without another word, and Red bit his lip. They haven't been themselves since we joined this group, actually.

"Red, did something happen between you and Leaf?" I found myself asking. Red hesitantly nodded, "What happened?" I whispered.

"It's a stupid reason, but I yelled at Leaf last night," Red mumbled, "I didn't want to, but I felt kind of hurt that she was paying more attention to Gary then me." I smiled slightly. "I'm sure she was just trying to get along with the other members Red. I don't think she'd ever put someone else before you. You two are twins, and have been through a lot together, I'm sure she was just curious about Gary." He nodded, though he still seemed mildly upset.

I smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Red nodded, managing a small smile. "Okay guys! We should start heading towards Mahogany now, don't you think?" Dawn asked. I shrugged, while May nodded. "Yeah, though I don't want to walk through a cave." Drew grumbled. Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but this is the only way to get there."

Paul coughed, smirking. "We have a few trainers with water types, don't we? We could use them to get across so we don't waste time." May and Drew's eyes shined brightly at that, "YES! WE DON'T NEED TO WALK THROUGH THE CAVE NOW!" They both yelled happily. They sent a glare at each other, and the arguing began.

Dawn frowned, growling angrily at Paul. Paul is winning this battle right now, and Dawn is obviously not happy..

"Fine then," She growled lightly, trying to calm herself, "Who here has water type Pokémon for us to use?" Misty, Silver, and Gary raised their hands. Piplup looked upset, probably because he couldn't help in this situation. "Okay then, only three of you do. Well then, we'll see what we can do.."

We headed towards route 42, the walk quiet for me. Everyone else was discussing how we'd get over the water with only three water types, but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

The first thing that greeted me after we left the city was the trees. Trees were everywhere, lining the road and leading off into the distance. The mountain was standing tall, Pokémon happily climbing it. The sky was clear, filled with clouds of all shapes and sizes. The water in the distance shimmered, and for a second I felt as if the world was truly at peace and back to normal.

We stopped in front of the water, Misty smiling proudly as she threw her Pokeball up in the air. A huge, and I mean HUGE, Pokémon landed in the water, nearly soaking May and Silver in the process. "Gyar!" Gyarados roared. Dawn gaped at the Pokémon, giving Paul another chance to take over.

"Alright then, I'm guessing a total of five people will be able to use Gyarados for transportation. Silver and Gary, what about you two?" Silver threw a Pokeball in the air, followed by Gary. A huge Feraligatr and Blastoise landed, roaring loudly. "Hmm, about three people on Feraligatr and two on Blastoise then?" Gary and Silver nodded.

"Then one of the Pokémon will have to come back for two people." Ash spoke up. Paul thought about it, "Anyone with a flying type that can carry at least three people?" Leaf squealed, raising her hand happily. "Okay then Leaf, if you don't mind helping.." The brunette reached into her bag, grabbing a Pokeball and releasing her starter.

A larger than should be Charizard landed with a thud, roaring loudly as its tail burned brightly. "A Charizard? Nice, though I wonder how you got it.." I heard Gary mumble. "So, that Charizard could probably carry about four people, right?" Leaf shrugged, smiling proudly. Paul seemed to be thinking about who could go with who. Leaf was happily playing with her Charizard, who was nuzzling its trainer with happiness in its eyes. I smiled.

"Alright then. Misty, you'll have May, Dawn, Drew and me with you. Silver, you'll take Ash, Lyra and Yellow. Gary, recall Blastoise, you can be with Red and Leaf. There." Paul finished. Gary shrugged, recalling his Pokémon with a sigh. Red didn't look to happy when Gary walked over to them, and I had to keep from giggling.

I followed Silver, shakily grabbing one of Feraligatr's spikes to hold myself. Misty's Gyarados roared, moving forward with a very scared Dawn shrieking for her life. I watched as Leaf's Charizard launched into the air, flying straight towards Mahogany and passing Misty's Gyarados. Feraligatr swam forward, making its way towards Mahogany as well.

"Well, at least we don't have to walk through the mountain now." Lyra commented. Ash nodded, "Yeah, going through the mountain would have been horrible!" Ash exclaimed. I nodded, watching the Pokémon as they ran through the forest. At least certain parts of Johto were still beautiful for the Pokémon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Misty's Pov (Nearing Mahogany Town)<strong>

The ride was horrible.

I know no one else could hear it, but May and Drew were arguing non-stop while Gyarados was taking us to Mahogany. It was annoying, and they were ruining a good day for me. Paul and Dawn's glaring match didn't help out either. Paul was winning so far, but it seemed like Dawn wasn't going to give up at all.

I returned Gyarados with a sigh, Paul and Dawn still glaring at each other as Silver's Feraligatr joined us. Silver, Yellow, Ash and Lyra got off of the huge Pokémon, who roared as Silver returned him. Leaf, Red and Gary had gotten here first of course, since Leaf's Pokémon could fly.

"Good job Kui!" I heard Leaf squeal as I walked towards the group. Leaf's Charizard roared happily, nuzzling its trainer before being returned. "Okay then, that certainly saved a lot of time.." Dawn commented once the group was together. It took a total of thirty minutes, since there was a problem with Paul nearly falling off of Gyarados..

Moving on..

"So then, let's go!" Dawn cheered. We followed the bluenette, my eyes roaming the area. Its most likely destroyed, isn't it? Every town and city seems to be destroyed, besides Goldenrod. I didn't like it one bit, and I could tell the rest of the group didn't either. We entered the town, and I was surprised when it actually looked okay.

The two houses of the town were slightly burned, but otherwise seemed fine. The gym was resting in the corner of the town, looking new. The Pokémon Center looked new as well. Trees lined the houses, surrounding them. A sign was in front of a house. "A Souvenir shop? Nice!" May said, breaking the unneasy silence.

This town was suspicious, and I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that. "Team Rocket must be here." Silver spoke up. Paul nodded, while Dawn's eye twitched, "Excuse me Paul, but I'M the leader, not you." Paul just smirked, angering the bluenette even more.

Dawn turned to us, "We should check out the Pokémon Center, so come on." I raised a brow at her harsh tone, watching some of the members move forward and follow here. I, however, was more interested in the souvenir shop. I headed towards the shop, Ash following me. I could see the rest of the group going towards the center.

I walked up to the door, Ash looking slightly nervous.

The sound of a bell chimed as I entered, alerting the old man of my presence. He stood with a smile, but it made me feel uneasy. Why did he seem so suspicious? "How may I help you?" He asked. "I'm just looking around." I replied, forcing a smile. He nodded, sitting back down and looking at something. Ash was walking around the room, his eyes landing on a golden cabinet.

I watched as Ash walked forward, trying to push the cabinet. Whatever he was trying to do was stupid, because he couldn't move it at all. "H-Hey! Don't go in there!" The man cried. Ash jumped, looking surprised. "S-Sorry sir, I thought I saw something valuable." Did Ash just lie? I watched as Ash walked towards me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the shop.

"Mist," Ash said when we were far away from the shop, "There is something under that golden cabinet, and I want to find out what it is." So there was something there? Ash led me back to the Pokémon Center, Lyra sighing in relief when she saw us. "I thought something bad happened! Where were you two?" She asked.

Ash looked at me, and I nodded. "Lyra, there is something underneath a golden cabinet in the souvenir shop." Lyra looked surprised, and the others joined us as Ash explained what he thought it could be. "I remember Silver saying something about Rocket being in Mahogany, so I'm guessing that whatever was underneath that cabinet has to do with team Rocket." Ash explained.

"You may be right. We'll check later. Right now we should eat and enjoy the limited peace we have now." Paul said. Dawn's eye kept twitching, but she managed to keep calm. "Okay then, I guess it'd be good to eat!" Ash cheered. I shook my head in amusement.

I looked around the bright room, walking towards the tables. I set my bag down on the table, sighing in relief when I sat down. I could finally relax. That souvenir shop made me uncomfortable, and this whole town is suspicious. I don't want to be here, but it seems like Rocket is here. Our main goal is to get rid of all the teams now, but..

What about Magma and Aqua?

* * *

><p>"Sir, preparations are complete." The figure chuckled.<p>

"Good, though, I have one problem right now." The figure growled. The scientist beside him flinched, looking nervous. "I want to know how my elite members are being destroyed by youth, and I want those youth eliminated. Now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 16 :) So, I guess I should clarify some things x3<strong>

**First off, Pokémon size won't be what the Pokedex says. So for example, Groudon is 11 feet tall, and 16 feet tall when Primal. That won't be in my story. They will either be taller than that, or smaller than that. Aren't gods suppose to be.. godly? A small legendary said to be able to expand the continents is a funny image now.. lol.**

**Second, Leaf's Charizard has a nickname, thanks to the wonderful and godly random name generator! Uh, you'll learn the full Pokémon nickname soon, but its shortened as Kui x3 I don't know if any other trainers will have nicknames, most likely not.**

**Well, I feel like only one of those were important lol. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**-Pichu!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17.**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: May is being a brat xD Leaf is so adorable 3 lol**

**X-RayWildCharge: Leaf is adorable x3 Red is jealous~ I love making Red like that lol**

**jessicuhxoo: Paul and Dawn are amazing, aren't they? XD**

**Warrior of Hope: Maybe you do. Happy you liked the chapter, and Contest is soon.**

**MeliaAntiqua: They'll always be travelling with each other, for the most part. There will be more.. action soon? I'm sorry :(**

**Sakura Touko: The mystery person is someone unlikely.. lol well, somewhat! :)**

**Wedrestamos: Who knows who will take control of the group lol, both Paul and Dawn having leader abilities in them lol**

**Thanks for reviews guys! Enjoy! Oh god, this is only 910.. *Ashamed* Please forgive me..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's Pov (Mahogany Town)<strong>

"So, how are we going to find out if something is in the shop?"

Currently, the group was trying to find out if there really is something in the souvenir shop. Paul was thinking over everything, while Dawn was going on and on about how we could just go right on in and attack Rocket, if they are even here that is. "I think we should just attack. What's the worst that could happen?" May asked.

"We could attack right away, but then what? We'd have a high chance of someone getting hurt." Silver replied. May snorted, "Then we protect each other, simple as that." Paul rolled his eyes, "Right, like you'll protect Drew, or the twins, or anyone besides Dawn." May growled angrily at Paul, who easily ignored it.

"Alright, before another useless argument starts, how about we actually decide on what we are going to do?" Red grumbled. Paul sighed, "We'll attack right away then, however I want you all to be near someone. We don't need any casualties." Paul explained. I looked around, seeing the group looking nervous and excited. I was slightly nervous. Attacking a shop? I don't want to kill anyone..

"Alright then, let's go." Paul ordered.

I got up, following the group as we made our way to the shop. Pikachu sat on my shoulder, a determined look on his face. Dawn turned to us with a smile, "I'll go in first! Then, you can come in, okay?" We nodded, the bluenette walking into the shop. I looked over at Misty, a smile tugging on my lips as I saw her getting along with everyone else.

"You seem happy." Gary commented.

"I guess when we joined this group, I was expecting it to take a while for Misty to get along with everyone. However, she is getting along with everyone just fine." Gary nodded. "Everyone is getting along, except for May and Drew." Gary muttered. "Don't forget the twins, she hates them." I added. Gary rolled his eyes, "No reason to hate two people who did nothing wrong to you." I agree.

The sound of something crashing made me jump, May rushing forward to check Dawn. We followed suit, noticing the golden cabinet on the ground, and the bluenette cornered by the angry man. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant." Paul ordered.

I flinched as the house shook, the powerful move crushing it with ease. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" May shrieked. I flinched as the house fell down, earning a loud beeping noise from something beneath us. I raised a brow, Dawn looking at the stairs leading down to the basement, or whatever was there.

"Guys, I'm going to go check out where that noise came from." Dawn said, walking down the stairs. "Wait Dawn! We are supposed to stick together!" May called, chasing after the bluenette. I raised a brow, looking at Misty as she walked forward. "We should go check as well, shouldn't we?" Paul sighed, nodding.

We walked down the stairs, the light fading and my vision becoming pitch black. "I can't see a thing!" Drew exclaimed. I felt around the walls, making sure I wouldn't fall. I could see a faint red light in the distance, which started to get brighter as we walked towards it.

"Hey guys!" Dawn chirped, coming out of nowhere. I jumped in surprise, looking at the bluenette. The lights suddenly turned on, May smirking in amusement. "I was expecting one of you to scream when Dawn said hey." Drew rolled his eyes.

"May, the only thing we are scared of is you squashing us." May's eye twitched, and another argument began. "Guys! SHUT UP!" Dawn screeched. I flinched, covering my ears. Paul rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Hey! There are the intruders!" A Rocket grunt yelled.

"Thanks for alerting them of our presence May, Drew and Dawn." I growled. They looked surprised, guilt overcoming them a second later. I shook my head, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I yelled. The grunt cried in pain, the bolts affecting him badly. This was our chance, "Quick, go and check if there is anything important!" Silver yelled with me.

Pikachu rushed forward, electricity surrounding his small body as he raced towards the grunt as everyone else ran down the halls. Hopefully everyone would be able to find something. If not, then..

I may have just killed a grunt for no reason..

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know its short. I really am sorry, but today was not one of the best days at all, which is why I updated late.. I'll make sure to make the next one longer, and once again, I'm sorry.. :(<strong>

**-Pichu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18. Thanks for understanding why the chapter yesterday was so short x3**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: ORAS HYPE 3 Yeah, Ash may have killed someone!**

**jessicuhxoo: Ash is somewhat different lol x3 I feel like I did horrible on the whole intense thing lol**

**Ninja-girl242: Happy you love it! :D**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy you liked the chapter! I didn't ask anything, if that is what you mean :)**

**midnightbrowneyes: Its okay x3 You may be on to something with Max~ Lol x3 Also, Paul and Dawn could do that, we'll see~**

**Warrior of Hope: Ash is the first to kill! (Maybe)~ At least the chapter was okay x3**

**Wedrestamos': I'm happy you are liking this! :D!**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silver's Pov (Team Rocket's HQ)<strong>

"Feraligatr, use Ice Punch!"

I shielded my eyes as Feraligatr encased his arm in ice, slamming it into the wall. The wall crumbled, giving me and Lyra access to the stairs. I rushed forward, Feraligatr following behind me. "Quick, stop them Raticate! Super Fang!" A grunt cried, throwing a Pokeball towards us. "Meganium, Body Slam!" Lyra ordered, the huge Pokémon rushing forward.

Both Pokémon collided, Raticate digging its teeth into Meganium's neck. I winced as Meganium slammed her neck into the wall, the sound of bones cracking and breaking making me shiver in disgust. Its bones snapped with a sound like twigs breaking underfoot.

"Lyra, let's go." I called over my shoulder. Lyra flinched, nodding weakly. That sound must have affected her as well. I shook my head, running past the horrified grunt, ignoring his pained cries as Meganium trampled him. More grunts started to run towards us, Raticate and Ekans rushing forward. "Meganium, trample them!" Lyra ordered. I moved out of the way, the ground shaking as the huge Pokémon rushed forward.

"Feraligatr, Surf."

There was a chance I could flood the halls and hurt another member, but that chance was low. I'm sure none of the members are stupid enough to stand there when water is rushing towards them. "Meganium, let's go!" Lyra cried, rushing forward to safety. I quickly grasped one of Feraligatr's many spikes as pressurized water was launched at the grunts.

Feraligatr propelled himself through the water, which was rising at a fast pace. I held my breath as Feraligatr dived under, the statues lining the walls glowing. "Silver?!" I heard Lyra call, though it sounded distant and garbled. Feraligatr forced himself to swim faster, knowing I was having trouble holding my breath.

I gasped loudly, frantically trying to catch my breath when Feraligatr resurfaced. I didn't think Surf would flood the halls like that..

"Silver! Are you okay?!" Lyra cried. I nodded, standing up and returning Feraligatr. "We should get going." I mumbled, looking at the water behind me. Those poor, poor grunts underneath the water, never to resurface. They deserve it.

Lyra led me towards the stairs to the second floor, "I think the twins, Gary, Yellow, May and Dawn are here as well. I don't know where Drew and Paul are, and I don't know where Ash and Misty are." Lyra informed me. I sighed, "As long as they are together, they should be fine." I replied. We walked down the stairs, the sound of machines catching my attention.

"Silver, that is a generator." Lyra hissed, eyes narrowed. I frowned. The noise was a generator? Why would Rocket need a generator? I walked ahead, the halls empty. I walked up to a the locked door, blocking me from the generator. "You know it'd be easier if we all had each other's numbers. That way, we could check up on everyone and see how they are doing." Lyra mused.

Next time, I should remember to get everyone's numbers..

"Seems like we need a password for this." Lyra mumbled. I frowned, "A password? Where are we going to find a password?" I growled. Lyra hushed me, the sound of footsteps echoing in the halls. "Do you think everyone is okay?" I heard May ask Dawn.

"Oh, for a second I thought it was grunts." Lyra muttered, sighing in relief. "I don't know, I haven't heard from anyone in a while." Dawn replied, their voices getting louder. Both girls looked surprised when they saw us, a smile breaking out on their face. "For a second I thought we were all alone here!" Dawn cried.

"I was expecting you two to be ahead of everyone else. Where are Red, Leaf and Gary? Where is Drew? Yellow? Anyone?" Lyra asked them, speaking fast. Dawn sweat dropped, "Last I saw the twins, they were with Gary, distracting the grunts. Yellow was with them, and then they all just disappeared suddenly. Drew is somewhere, though I don't know where. Same with Paul, Ash and Misty. I have no idea where any of them went." Dawn finished.

"If only we had their numbers." I heard Lyra mumble. I ignored their chattering, turning back to the door. A password, huh? How were we suppose to put a password when the keyboard was demolished? I narrowed my eyes, looking at the door. There was no way to get inside without a password..

"Silver, are you listening?" I rolled my eyes, looking at Lyra. "Nope." She sighed, "I was saying that May's Blaziken could burn down the door." Lyra chirped. "Are you crazy?! That could set everything else on fire!" Is she crazy or something?!

"Okay May, try it!" Lyra exclaimed. May nodded, releasing her starter Pokémon. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" May ordered. I moved away from the door, watching steam rise from the metal door. It started to melt, though slowly. "This is going to be a while, isn't it?" May mumbled, sweat dropping. I sighed. "This wasn't the best idea, you know. I could have easily found the password." I growled.

Lyra shrugged, unaffected by my anger. "I'm going to go look for the others then." I growled, walking forward.

"Wait!" Lyra cried. "What if a fire does happen? You are the only one with a Pokémon capable of taking the fire out!" Dawn's Pokémon glared at Lyra, "Dawn has that penguin thing to help. You'll be fine." I replied. "No we won't. Not that Piplup is bad or anything, but he can't make enough water to put out a fire!" Dawn pouted.

"...Fine." I sighed, resting my head against the wall. Feraligatr looked anxious, like something bad was happening. It worried me, but I doubt anything was really happening. "I don't think my plan is going to well." Lyra mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll just be sitting here, waiting for the door to melt. Whenever that will be."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yellow's Pov (3<strong>**rd**** floor of HQ)**

"Look Red! This computer must be very expensive!" Leaf cried.

I shook my head in amusement, looking over at the twins as they looked at all the equipment. Gary was working on a computer for some odd reason, seeming to have found something important. I walked over to Red, seeing him smiling as Leaf went on and on about the technology in front of her.

"Hey Red, what do you think Rocket is actually trying to do?" I asked. Red shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't expect them to need a generator." He replied. I watched as Leaf stared off into space, "I think Gary found something though." Red commented. I nodded.

"Hey Gary, did you find anything?" I asked. He was quiet, and for a second I thought he didn't hear me. "No, nothing." He replied. Red frowned, "I don't think there is anything important on that computer anyways. Why are you on it?" Red asked Gary. The brunette male sighed, looking away from the computer.

"This computer belongs to one of the admins of Rocket."

In a second Red was by his side, looking interested. I looked at Leaf, who was staring off into space still. "Leaf." I nudged the girl, but she kept staring off. "Leaf.." I tried again. Leaf flinched, looking at me in surprise. "Oh hi Yellow!" I smiled, "Is something wrong? You've stared off a lot lately." Leaf smiled brightly at me, "I'm fine! Where is Red and Gary?" I pointed over to the computer, where both boys were discussing something.

Leaf ran over, smiling happily as she looked over Gary's shoulder. "What are you two doing?!" Leaf exclaimed, making Gary jump in shock. "Oh, hey Leaf," Gary said with a smile, "I'm just looking through Rocket's plans." Leaf looked surprised, looking at the computer.

Red frowned, glaring lightly at Gary, who didn't seem to notice at all. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Jealous because his sister is getting along with someone else? I shook my head at Red, who was grumbling about Leaf getting along with Gary. "I don't know why we stormed in here, but it was fun!" Leaf cheered.

"I bet it was, storming in here like the idiots you are."

I looked up, seeing a green haired male there. Red was glaring in an instant, "Oh its you two." He commented, looking at Red and Leaf. Red pushed Leaf behind him, glaring angrily. "I guess I should introduce myself.."

"I'm Proton, Executive of Rocket."

"So, any news?"

"They managed to get in sir. I don't know how.." The figure growled angrily. "I can't trust you with anything, can I?" The man before him trembled. "I'm sorry sir.. What do you recommend we do?" The figure was quiet.

"Take them out. One by one."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 18, and I hoped you enjoyed!<strong>

**Am I the only one who got all teary-eyed when I saw the opening to ORAS?**

**-Pichu~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! Enjoy! :D**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy you are enjoying this x3 I hope you'll get to enjoy ORAS :0**

**jessicuhxoo: I'm happy you liked it, and at least I did an okay job :D**

**Wedrestamos: Happy you liked it! I love Proton lol..**

**ShadowyBlue: Red and Leaf have a lot of secrets~ Then again, everyone does :0 x3**

**MelodyGirl239: Welcome back! :) By ORAS opening I meant the whole introduction scene, with the moving truck and the gen 3 reference x3 That Brock quote xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Lol May will be regular May soon~ I actually like Leaf this way x3 I didn't feel like using the sarcastic, mature Leaf I always see.. hehe~**

**Warrior of Hope: Lol Leafy is amazing 3 Silver is amazing as well~ Proton as well~ Everyone is amazing xD**

**MeliaAntiqua: Its okay x3 Also, the Smash bros games are amazing, but I don't have a WiiU :( Lol, I love Xenoblade music~ Mockingjay.. I need to watch that!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: ORAS 3 Its fun! Hmm.. I may add some people soon, I don't know lol xD My poor 3DS, all lonely~**

**Thanks for reviews everyone! Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yellow's Pov (3<strong>**rd**** floor of HQ)**

Proton stood in front of us, a bored expression on his face.

"Saur, use Sleep Powder!" Red ordered, throwing his Pokeball towards Proton. The executive just raised a brow, grabbing a Pokémon from his belt, "Golbat, go." The flying type emerged, dodging Saur's move with ease. "Golbat, use Bite." Proton ordered. I frowned, shielding my eyes from the battle. I never like battles..

"Golbat, Leech Life." Proton ordered with a yawn. The huge bat latched onto Saur, digging its huge fangs into Saur's skin. "Saur, use Sleep Powder once more!" Red yelled. I reached for a Pokeball, ignoring Leaf's tugging on my arm. "We should really go Yellow! Red is telling me to get out of here!" Leaf cried. I ignored her, throwing Peesk at Golbat. "Peesk, String Shot!" I cried.

Golbat's wings were surrounded by String Shot, Peesk pulling on the string. Golbat was pulled away from Saur, who quickly put the bat Pokémon to sleep. "Now Saur, use Frenzy Plant!" Oh Mew, is Red trying to destroy the base?!

"Weezing, go. Use Self-Destruct." Weezing exploded right when Frenzy Plant hit, the bright light and force of the move knocking me into the wall. My back cracked, and I held in a cry of pain. I could see Saur struggling to stand, Red coughing loudly. Gary and Leaf were nowhere to be seen, and Peesk was blowing the smoke away from me. "Thanks Peesk.." I wheezed.

"So," I heard Proton sneer, "I guess this settles everything. Obviously, you aren't much of a match if your Pokémon can't handle a Weezing." I weakly stood, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up my back. The smoke finally cleared.

Proton stood there, hovering over an angry Red. His green eyes were staring into Red's eyes, with hatred showing as bright as day. "You know, you're a real pest. I could get rid of you, but.." Proton smirked lightly, "Where would the fun be in that?" He grabbed Red by his hair, lifting the boy with ease. I tried moving forward, but the searing pain was too much.

"I'm going to ruin your life, slowly and painfully." Proton snarled. He dropped Red, smirking as Red growled, "I'll kill you before you can do that." Proton just laughed. "Whatever you say little one. Now, why don't you tend to your friends? I'm sure one of them is hurt badly, all because of your stupid decisions." My eyes widened, watching the executive take his leave.

Proton's footsteps faded in the distance, Red staring with wide eyes. "Red!" I cried, rushing up to him. Another cry escaped me as pain shot up my back, making me fall forward. Red quickly reacted, catching me before I could hit the ground. "Yellow! Are you okay?!" I nodded weakly, "Yeah, but where are Leaf and Gary?!" Red's eyes widened in horror.

I looked around the room, squinting to see if Leaf or Gary were near us. Nothing but debris. Red shouldn't have used Frenzy Plant. Proton wouldn't have used Self-Destruct had Red not attacked like that. "Yellow! Leaf isn't answering me!" Red exclaimed. I stared in shock, watching him frantically run around the room, looking for his sister.

I got up, ignoring the pain in my back. Peesk followed me, helping me look for Leaf and Gary. I stumbled over to a pile of rocks, coughing lightly. "Peesk, u-use string shot to help me with these rocks." Peesk nodded, quickly using the move to help pull away the rocks. "It'd be nice if we had some help.." I muttered, trying to breathe.

"Damn that hurt.."

I dropped the rock, rushing over to the source of the voice. Red was behind me, frantically rushing past me to see if Leaf was okay. I slowed down, seeing Gary slowly get back up, coughing weakly. His lip was bleeding slightly, but he seemed otherwise fine. "Gary? Where's Leaf?!" Red asked immediately. Gary wiped the blood away, pointing to the figure he hovered over.

"I-Is she okay..?" Gary whispered, stumbling to stand. Red quickly grabbed his sister, checking if she was okay. He smiled in relief when she weakly opened her eyes. "She's fine." Red answered Gary. I sighed in relief, placing my hand over my heart, "For a second, I thought I lost my best friend." I whispered.

Leaf blinked, rubbing her eyes. "That explosion.." She whispered, eyes widening. She sat up in a second, "Is everyone okay?!" I nodded immediately. Red nodded, while Gary shrugged. "G-Good, though I know Gary got slightly hurt." She mumbled.

"I'm going to go check on Saur." I spoke up. Red nodded, smiling thankfully at me. I turned around, their voices fading as I walked towards the tired Pokémon. "Hey Saur," He smiled tiredly at me, "You did a good job." I whispered. He nuzzled me.

I placed my hand over his head, closing my eyes. Saur stretched after I was done, roaring loudly and full of life once more. I smiled, "Thanks Yellow.." I looked up, seeing Red, Leaf and Gary standing there. Gary looked slightly surprised, but didn't question me. "Saur should be good for now, though I think you should take him to a Pokémon Center just in case he still needs to be healed." Red nodded.

Red returned his Venasaur, sighing loudly. "Well, let's get back to the group. Whatever we could have found here is now gone, for good." I stood up, walking up to Red's side. "You know, you should say thank you to Gary." Red frowned, sighing loudly.

"I know, but.."

I smiled, "Just say thank you! If it wasn't for him, Leaf could have been hurt badly." I said, looking over at Leaf. She was staring off into space once more while Gary was looking through his Pokegear. Red coughed, gaining the attention of Leaf and Gary. "G-Gary, I want to say thank you for protecting my sister." Red mumbled. Gary looked surprised, though he nodded with a small smile.

Well, at least this could be a chance for them to get along..

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov (2<strong>**nd**** floor of HQ)**

This door was taking forever to melt.

Silver was making sure no Rocket grunts were coming, while Lyra and Dawn were discussing cute Pokémon and clothing. I sighed, leaning against the wall as Blaziken slowly burned down the door. I wonder what the others are doing. I haven't heard from Drew either, which kind of shocked me.

Not that I care if he is hurt or anything..

"May, is it done melting yet?" Dawn whined. I shook my head, frowning when Blaziken took a break. "Blaziken, I know you're having trouble melting the door, but please keep trying with all your might.." He nodded, powering up another Flamethrower. "Wait," Silver growled, "Someone is coming."

We all went quiet, hearing footsteps echoing. Whistling reached my ears, Silver tensing as he narrowed his eyes. He quickly pushed himself against the wall, and I followed suit. Lyra and Dawn stumbled towards me, hiding as well. I quickly returned Blaziken.

"Well, that takes care of four of them." A dark voice chuckled.

Silver's eyes widened slightly, though he made no move to attack. "They thought they could handle an executive of Rocket? It makes me laugh. One of them has to be hurt." He laughed, walking down the halls. Once he was gone we all looked at each other.

"The door can wait, we need to go check what happened on the third floor." Silver growled. He rushed towards the stairs leading to the third floor, and I quickly followed. Dawn and Lyra were close behind, the four of us rushing down the stairs to see if the other group was okay. I squinted, trying to see who was walking towards us.

"H-Hey, is that Yellow?" Dawn asked. Silver nodded, the four of us rushing up to the group. "Hey Dawn! I thought we were all alone on this floor.." Yellow said softly. I looked at the twins, noticing they both looked tired. "What happened to you four? You are all covered in debris." Lyra exclaimed.

Gary shook the dust and dirt out of his hair, rolling his eyes. "We ran into Proton," The guy that was walking by us earlier? "He used Self-Destruct on us." Our eyes widened, Dawn rushing forward to check on them.

"Well, we should go and find the rest of the group then. I don't know where Drew and Paul are, nor do I know where Misty and Ash are." Silver said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, turning around. "Are you sure you four are okay?" He asked once more. "I'm fine." Gary replied. Yellow nodded, while both twins smiled happily, "We're fine brother!" Silver's eye twitched.

He led the way back to the second floor, the door coming into view. I pointed towards it, "Should I still work on the door though?" I asked. Silver shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I replied with my own shrugged.

"Were you trying to burn the door down?" Gary asked, amused.

Silver sighed once more, "Lyra thought it'd be smart to try to burn down the door." Silver replied, sending a glare at Lyra. The brunette just smiled sheepishly. "Well then, why don't May and Leaf try to burn it down then?" I frowned, opening my mouth to say something.

"Yeah, why don't you two do that?" Dawn giggled. I glared at her. She knew I didn't like the twins, so why was she trying to force me and Leaf to get along? I looked over at the youngest twin, seeing her staring at Dawn in confusion. "Why? We don't need the generator for anything.." Red asked. Dawn smirked slightly, "I'm sure we need to melt the door for something, so.."

I sighed, giving in. I'll do it, but only for my friend..

"Blaziken, go." I muttered. Leaf grabbed her Pokeball, throwing it near the door. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" I ordered. "Kui, Flamethrower!" Leaf cried. I stepped back, the heat intensifying. Silver and the rest left, though Red was hesitant to leave me alone with his twin. There was an awkward silence between me and Leaf, our Pokémon working on the door.

Why did Dawn have to leave me here with Leaf..

The door started to melt more, though it was still going slow. I looked at Leaf, "You know any better moves beside Flamethrower?" Leaf nodded, "Then use one of them." She looked surprised at my tone of voice, looking at her Charizard. "Kui, use Blast Burn!" I shielded my eyes as the fire move headed towards the metal door.

In an instant the door was melted, and Leaf cheered. "We did it!" I rolled my eyes, looking at the generator. Six Electrode were powering the generator, looking tired and hurt.

One of them turned to us, glaring angrily. It rolled towards us, an agitated look on its face. "Leaf, let's take them out." I growled. Leaf nodded, Kui grabbing her trainer and pulling her away from the Electrode. Blaziken quickly rushed forward, powering up a Blaze Kick. I yawned tiredly, wondering what was going on above. Did Drew and Paul get hurt? Did Misty and Ash get hurt?

"May!" I flinched, feeling claws dig into my skin. I was lifted out of the air, the Electrode exploding a moment later. I looked up at Leaf, seeing her smiling in relief. "You weren't paying attention! You could have died from that!" She exclaimed. I nodded dumbly, looking back down at my Blaziken, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Then use Flamethrower!" I yelled.

Kui gently placed me back down on the ground, firing a Flamethrower at the last two Electrode. I looked behind me, seeing more Pokémon there, with grunts behind them. "Great, all this fighting attracted Rocket grunts.." I growled. "Leaf, let's get rid of these grunts. Then we'll head towards the first floor." Leaf nodded, her Charizard roaring and flying towards the grunts and their Pokémon.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower again!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drew's Pov (1<strong>**st**** floor of HQ)**

"Absol, Iron Tail!"

I looked behind me as Absol knocked out another grunt. Paul was busy handling a group of Weezing, his Torterra easily taking them out with Stone Edge. We couldn't make it to the second floor due to a flood in the halls, most likely caused by Silver's Feraligatr. Misty and Ash were in the distance, handling the Rocket grunts as best they could. Gyarados couldn't fit in the halls, so Misty was busy trying to find a way to the second floor.

"Anything yet?" I called. Misty shook her head, while Ash's Pikachu shocked another grunt. "Dammit, we need to make sure Silver and the rest are okay." I heard Ash yell. I looked at the grunt in front of me, seeing him smirk. "Absol, Iron Tail again!" I ordered. Absol knocked the grunt's Koffing back, growling darkly at the grunt.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang."

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch!"

I quickly jumped out of the way, two Pokémon colliding. Silver stood there with a frown, the rest of the group behind him. May and Leaf weren't there though, which confused me. "Where were you guys?!" Ash cried. "We were busy. Proton tried to kill us on the third floor." Gary replied, looking tired. "May and Leaf are burning down the door to the generator on the second floor!" Lyra added, gripping her Pokeball with a smirk.

"Meganium, use Body Slam!" Lyra ordered, her Pokémon rushing forward. I stumbled slightly as the ground shook, Meganium slamming into the grunts. A Raticate was digging its fangs into Feraligatr's frozen arm, the Pokémon roaring in anger.

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch!" Absol dodged the Raticate, who went flying into the wall. Feraligatr launched forward once more, going to take out another group of Pokémon. I looked over at the rest of the group, seeing them all busy handling the grunts that were surrounding us. "Drew, cover me." Paul ordered. I nodded, "Absol, Flash!" Absol nodded, blinding the grunts that were rushing towards us.

I heard a roar from below, and I could tell that May and Leaf were having trouble downstairs. "Blastoise, Skull Bash." Gary ordered, his Pokémon roaring loudly.

"We really should get out of here now." Paul yelled. I nodded, looking over at the rest of the group. Ash and Gary were side by side, their Pokémon knocking out waves of grunts. How many members did Rocket have anyways? "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Blastoise tucked himself into his shell, heading towards the grunts with Pikachu.

"Absol, use Water Pulse!" I ordered, noticing the Koffing that were trying to sneak up on Lyra. Absol quickly turned his attention to the Pokémon, while I looked back at Paul, "Paul, everyone is to busy battling right now, I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon." I heard Paul growl in frustration.

The sound of electricity reached my ears, before something suddenly exploded beneath us. The lights went dark, and the Pokémon battles stopped. "Okay, what are May and Leaf doing?!" Ash yelled. "Absol, Flash!" A bright light filled the room, giving the rest of the group light. The Rocket grunts were all knocked out now, their Pokémon to weak to move.

"Hurry Leaf!" I heard May cry, her voice sounding louder with every second. I barely dodged a huge Charizard, the Pokémon grabbing the rest of the members and flying towards the exit. Our Pokémon followed, able to keep up with ease.

We made it back to the souvenir entrance, or what was left of it..

Charizard set us down, our Pokémon stopping next to us. I heard another explosion downstairs, May sighing in relief. "Finally, I thought it'd never end!" She cried. "What exactly did you two do?!" Silver yelled. May rolled her eyes, "Team Rocket was using the generator for something, obviously. We were outnumbered, so we decided to attack the generator, killing all grunts around us."

What?

May smiled like it was nothing, "MAY! YOU JUST KILLED HUNDREDS OF GRUNTS!" Dawn yelled. May flinched, though she didn't seem to care all that much. "They were grunts, and ones who were stupid enough to join Rocket. They deserved to die." May sneered. While May and Dawn argued, I looked over at the twins.

Leaf didn't seem to notice what she just did, a huge smile on her face despite the serious atmosphere. Red was frowning, looking at her in disbelief. Gary was busy on his phone, while Yellow was trying to explain the situation to Leaf. "They deserved to die." Paul spoke up, silencing May and Dawn.

"No one deserves to die!" Dawn yelled angrily, clenching her fists. Paul rolled his eyes, "People like Rocket do. Don't lie, you want them dead just as much as we do." Paul sneered. Dawn was shocked, not able to say a thing. May was smirking proudly, turning to me. "See grasshead? I did something, unlike you." Sure..

"Whatever you say July."

"ITS MAY!"

* * *

><p>"The generator exploded sir. About two thousand of our units died." The dark figure sighed, not bothering to look at the man in front of him. "That is fine. They were just tools anyways. Who attacked it though?"<p>

"The youth I've told you about." The man before him responded. The figure was quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. He finally turned around for the man to see him, a smirk on his face. "I believe he should interfere then."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 19! I hope you all enjoyed :)<strong>

**-Pichu~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20~ Enjoy everyone!**

**Sakura Touko: ORAS is good so far lol, and I'm happy you liked it :)**

**MeliaAntiqua: Many grunts did die~ I need a WiiU :/ I want to play Mario Kart 8 and Smash~**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Yup! May and Leaf are getting along! The opening to ORAS was so nostalgic lol..**

**Drag0nshr1ne: I hope you get AS soon! Its really good :D I'm happy you like the chapter :)**

**Wedrestamos: Lol you'll find out who the mysterious person is soon~ Base is gone, but it isn't over yet~**

**Thanks for reviews, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Paul's Pov (Mahogany Town)<strong>

After the events of yesterday, everyone was extremely tired, including me.

"I'm so hungry, and so tired.." Ash whined. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the constant whining coming from the raven haired boy. I looked over at the rest of the group. Gary was resting with the twins and Yellow, the four of them talking quietly. May and Drew were glaring at each other, though Drew's was more intense than the brunette's. Misty and Lyra were talking, seeming to get along well. Silver was reading something on his Pokegear. Ash was whining still, and Dawn was busy staring at the sky.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy had happily given us dinner and healed our Pokémon, though that was all she could do. I didn't mind though. She had healed our Pokémon, and given us food. That was enough anyways.

"Silver," I called, "Anything on my brother yet?" Silver got up, walking towards me. He handed me his Pokegear, "Nothing yet, but you can call and see." I nodded, grabbing his Pokegear. I quickly clicked on the contact, waiting for Nurse Joy to answer. Silver walked off, giving me privacy.

"This is the Pokémon Center of Olivine, how may I help you?"

"Nurse Joy?" There was a sigh on the other end, "I'm sorry I haven't been calling Paul, something had come up and none of the phones wanted to work." I waited for her to tell me about my brother, hearing shuffling in the background. "Reggie is doing okay so far, though he can't leave just yet."

"Why not?" I found myself asking. "His back is just as bad as everything else, and he needs all the rest he can get right now." Oh, alright then. "Thanks for telling me Nurse Joy, bye." I hung up, Silver walking back over with a curious look. "So?" I sighed, shrugging. "He still needs to stay there. His back is just as bad as everything else, but otherwise he is doing fine." Silver nodded. There was a brief silence, before Silver spoke up once more.

"What are you going to if he gets better?" Silver suddenly asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I'd go and take care of him." Silver snorted, "What about the group? You'll just leave us behind?" Silver asked. I frowned. "I'm not the leader, Dawn is. I can leave." Silver rolled his eyes, "Right, because Dawn has been a great leader so far. Paul, you have shown leadership more than anyone else here."

"Either way, Dawn is leader right now so I can leave." Silver frowned at me, obviously not pleased with what I said. "Well I think you should stay. If someone isn't here to help Dawn with plans then we are all screwed." Silver grumbled. I sighed, thinking about it. As much as this group was annoying, I didn't want anyone to die..

"I'll think about it okay?" Silver nodded, walking off. Leaf had tackled him, and I smirked as he raged at her, the brunette oblivious to his anger as always. I watched the rest of the group talk, though Dawn was quiet. Dawn looked at me, quickly looking away when I met her eyes. I raised a brow, confused. I watched as she got up, making her way towards me.

"Paul, I need to talk to you." Dawn said, frowning slightly. I sighed, standing up and following her. We walked away from the group, Dawn spinning around when we were far enough. "I'm thinking you should give up on trying to lead this group." What?

I narrowed my eyes, watching her glare at me. "I'm perfectly fine with leading this group, and I don't need you acting like a leader." If I remember correctly, "We have a deal going on. Are you actually giving up on it?" She glared more, growling slightly. "You're afraid to lose your place as leader! How pathetic." I sneered.

"Well, it's not like the group likes you anyways!" Dawn cried, stomping her foot childishly. "Yeah, but I kept them alive, unlike you. You have so much trouble leading a group." I could hear Lyra calling us, an annoyed tone from the brunette girl. "I can keep them alive! I'm a good leader!" Dawn growled. I rolled my eyes, "Right, sure you are." She is a horrible leader.

"Well at least I care about the group! All you care about if your damn brother!"

I glared darkly at her, watching her eyes widen slightly. She narrowed them once more though, a smirk forming on her face. "Yeah, I knew that'd make you go quiet. All you care about if your brother. I can understand that, but it's obvious that you'd let us all die if it came to him." Dawn sneered. "You're on this journey to get your mother back. When you do, then what? You'll abandon the group as well." I retorted.

"Okay okay you two, calm down." Lyra ordered, sighing loudly. She glared at the both of us, "Now, obviously this little rivalry has to stop." The rest of the group came up behind her as she went on, "So," Lyra said with a smile, "I think you both should lead the group." No.

Dawn glared, "I am not sharing leadership with HIM!" Dawn yelled, pointing at me with a frown. "I don't want to be near her at all." I replied, ignoring Dawn's glare. "Well, it's either that, or someone else leads." Lyra looked back at the group, "Opinion?"

Red was the first to speak, "I think both of you should lead." He stated, Leaf nodding a moment later. Gary sighed, "It'd be better than all this pointless arguing." The others slowly started to agree, May staying quiet. "May?" Lyra asked. The brunette girl was staring down at the ground, trying to ignore Dawn's stare. "I.." Here we go..

"May, answer now please. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, I'm sorry : Word was being.. Word again.**

**-Pichu**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21 :) I'm loving this story lol 3 So much ideas come to mind every time I write.**

**Drag0nshr1ne: You got AS? Yay! :D Have fun!**

**jessicuhxoo: XD Paul being leader seems better anyways lol Ikari~**

**Warrior of Hope: You'll see what May is going to say xD**

**Sakura Touko: Paul is awesome xD May's decision shall be revealed here!**

**MeliaAntiqua: Winter break~ I need a WiiU, might get one on Christmas lol**

**Wedrestamos: Word can be frustrating. I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reviews, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov<strong>

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

What was I suppose to say? I didn't want to side with one person. There were enough problems in this group, especially between me and them. Who was a better leader? Paul. Who was my closest friend? Dawn. This decision..

"Well May?" Lyra asked. I looked between Paul and Dawn, noticing Dawn's look. She was expecting me to say her, because we were close friends. I sighed, rubbing my arm nervously. The twins were looking at each other, seeming to have a conversation that none of us were able to hear. I looked at Dawn once more, and smiled a forced smile.

"Well, in leadership, Paul wins." Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Yet, when it comes to be closing to the group you lead, Dawn wins. You both have different abilities that would help you in leading.." Paul raised a brow, while Dawn snorted. "Hmph, the only ability this plumhead has is annoying me greatly. He would let you all die!" Dawn cried. I saw the twins flinch at that, and Gary narrow his eyes slightly.

"Well then Paul, I have a question. Would you let the rest of the group die?" Lyra asked. Paul frowned, "Why would I let the group die. Despite how I am, I don't want to see anybody die." Lyra smiled at that, "Oh? Then what about your brother? What if he was to get better, and you had the chance to go see him or go back home? Then what? Would you abandon us, leave us to die?" Lyra questioned.

Paul looked angry now, though he had nothing to say.

We all waited for a response, wondering what he would say. "I'd.." Paul began, but couldn't find the right words to say. Lyra raised a brow, waiting patiently for an answer. "I'd tell the group we'd be heading back to Olivine. I'd check on my brother, and then we'd head back out." Paul forced himself to say, frowning. Lyra didn't seem to pleased with that answer, but she dropped the subject.

"There," Lyra stated, turning on her heel to the rest of us, "You know who what Paul would do if his brother suddenly healed." Ash smiled, "Cool! So who is going to lead us?!" I shook my head at the dense boy, seeing Misty step up with a frown. "I kind of want a leader I know I can trust.." Paul rolled his eyes, "You can trust me. I'm not going to let my group died." Misty didn't look convinced.

"Do we really need a leader?" The twins chorused. Lyra nodded, "We need a leader Red and Leaf. Someone who can run a group with ease, and someone who will put other's needs first instead of their own. A person with good leading abilities pretty much.." The group went quiet as we thought about who had those qualities.

Paul had good leading skills, having directed the Rocket HQ ordeal. Dawn didn't show much skill in leading. However, Dawn shows care and love for the group, while Paul doesn't. Paul could easily let us die, and not feel any regret or anything for it. Dawn, however, would do everything in her power to make sure everyone survives. Choosing between the two was difficult, for me at least.

"Alright then, since we can't seem to agree on who is better for leader, how about a battle?" Drew suggested. I raised a brow, looking between Dawn and Paul. "No offense to Dawn, but Piplup is going to get wrecked by Torterra." Ash commented. Paul snorted, while Dawn's eye twitched. "True, true." Drew mumbled.

"If you think Paul should be leader, go behind him. If you think Dawn should be leader, go behind her. If you are neutral, stay where you are." Silver suddenly said. We all looked at him, noticing how serious he was. I slowly stepped forward, watching Misty and Drew do the same. Everyone seemed to be deciding on who they'd choose, the quiet atmosphere slightly tense.

"Also, no harsh feelings. If May were to choose Paul, that doesn't mean you should hate her or anything Dawn." Silver added, noticing Dawn's narrowed eyes. I sighed, stepping back. The twins were behind me, looking uncomfortable. I wonder, did they both choose different people?

I looked back over at Paul and Dawn, seeing who was behind who. Misty was standing behind Dawn, along with Ash. Silver and Drew were with Paul. Lyra was neutral, along with the twins and Yellow. Gary was walking towards Paul, though I could see him looking back at Leaf to see her decision. I slowly stepped forward, only to move back to my spot. I wanted to choose Dawn, but I knew she didn't have good leading qualities. I wanted to choose Paul, but I didn't want my close friend to hate me..

"Alright then, Paul has three people voting for him, while Dawn has two. You all have one minute to vote." Silver announced. I bit my lip, feeling slightly anxious. Dawn or Paul? Either way, one would feel slightly angry at me for choosing the other, even if Silver said to not have hard feelings. I looked at the twins, noticing them both walking towards Paul. Yellow seemed to be debating, giving up and following the twins shortly after. Lyra looked at me, noting how nervous I was.

"May, if she hates you for this, then she was never a friend."

I watched as Lyra walked towards Paul, and I looked at Dawn. She looked slightly hurt..

I smiled sadly at my close friend, already making my decision a moment later. I stepped forward, walking up towards Paul. He looked slightly surprised at my decision, but he didn't say anything. Dawn looked hurt, and I tried my best to ignore her hurt gaze.

No hard feelings.. right?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yellow's Pov<strong>

The group was quiet now, and Dawn wasn't talking to anyone.

If it wasn't obvious enough, Paul won. He was now leader of the group, and Dawn was now just a regular group member. I felt bad, but at the same time I felt relieved. With Paul leading us, we should be able to advance more now. Plus, he was a natural-born leader, or it seemed like he was.

"Now," Paul spoke up, "We aren't going to stay in this town forever. Blackthorn City is the ideal place to go to next, though there could be other cities we could go to as well." Paul turned to us, "Any suggestions?"

Silver nodded, "To get to Blackthorn, we could go through the cave. The Ice Path leads to Blackthorn I believe. Route 44 leads to Ice Path." Paul nodded, "Then that means we'll need to stock up on supplies, and bundle up. There isn't any other way to Blackthorn, is there?" Silver shook his head.

"Alright then. Who is willing to go and get supplies?" Lyra's hand shot up immediately, the brunette girl standing up and taking the list from Paul's hand. ""Now, who is willing to go and get food for the trip?" I looked around, slowly rising my hand. I wanted to get out of here anyways. Dawn's angry glare was kind of unnerving..

"I-I-I'll do it.." I mumbled. Paul nodded, handing me the piece of paper. I looked over at the twins, noticing them looking at me worriedly. I smiled, waving them over. "C-Can the twins come with me..?" Paul nodded, waving us off. Red and Leaf rushed up to me, smiling happily as we left the group. I looked at the list, mumbling what we needed. "It feels like forever since we've been able to enjoy a day like this!" Leaf cried. Red nodded, smiling happily at me.

I blushed lightly, looking away from Red. I shouldn't be focusing on that right now. I should be focusing on getting the supplies for the group, since we'd be heading out soon. I looked at Red and Leaf, "Where exactly are we supposed to get food?" They both shrugged. "I'd say Goldenrod, but that is far away so.."

I sighed, looking at the Pokémon Center, "Do you think Joy will give over some food?" Red and Leaf looked at each other. "Maybe." They replied. We walked inside the building, the nurse looking up from her endless paperwork. "How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as Leaf ran up to the desk.

Leaf started to ask questions about food, leaving me next to Red.

"So," I began, "How is everything between you and Leaf?" Red shrugged, "Well, its been okay. I was so scared when we couldn't find her or Gary. I thought she might of.." I smiled, "You shouldn't think like that. I doubt she would have died from that anyways." Red nodded, sighing softly. "Anyways, everything has been okay between us. Do we still seem as close as before though..?" I nodded, slightly surprised he would ask that.

"Red, you two will always be close no matter what. You two seem closer than other twins, especially the ones we've run into." He nodded, though he looked worried.

"Nurse Joy said we can take as much as we need!" Leaf yelled in my ear, making me shriek in surprise. The brunette looked shocked and confused, "Why did you scream?" I stared at her, "You screamed in my ear, that's why!" Leaf just giggled. Red went to go get the food, taking the list with him. I looked at Leaf, seeing her playing with her Pokegear.

"Leaf, I want to know something." The brunette looked up, and I went on, "How do you feel about all of this Rocket stuff?" Leaf looked surprised, before slowly placing her Pokegear on the table. "I don't know. I feel angry. They are hurting Pokémon and people, and don't even care." So she feels just like me? "However," I watched her, "I also feel like they are doing something right."

Leaf was quiet after that, not answering me despite how many times I bugged her.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" The figure asked, holding a Pokeball in his hand. The grunt before him nodded, pressing a switch. "Good, with this, we'll be able to make our dreams come true."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed :)<strong>

**-Pichu**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22, enjoy :)**

**Warrior of Hope: Yeah, it kind of puts Ikari back, but just a little~**

**MelodyGirl239: The Opening was nostalgic lol, I loved it, and ORAS is amazing! I hope you get to play it soon!**

**Sakura Touko: You'll find out who that guy is :) I'm happy you liked it!**

**Wedrestamos: Happy you liked it! I know, I miss the Game Corner as well :/**

**X-RayWildCharge: Lol Dawn and Paul's relationship is going to be.. interesting now xD**

**Drag0nshr1ne: I've beaten AS already, and the ending is truly amazing! I hope you enjoy the games and this chapter!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Its okay, ORAS is addicting xD Yeah, it puts a strain on Ikari, for a little though :)**

**MeliaAntiqua: I hate when teachers give so much work for holidays :/ Poor Dawn~ Though, she doesn't make a good leader lol..**

**I cannot wait for the day we get Kanto reremakes 3 They would be extremely fun to me lol, and the SS Anne music in ORAS 3 Love. (Totally off topic..)**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silver's Pov (Route 44)<strong>

We finally left that confusing town.

After Yellow and the twins had come back with food, we all rested and got ready for today. The trip to Blackthorn would be harsh, especially since Ice Path was hard to traverse. It made me wonder if the group could handle it. I knew for a fact that Hoenn did not have much ice, so would May and Drew be able to traverse Ice Path?

I sighed, looking at the water up ahead. We needed to use our water types once more. Paul looked at me, Gary and Misty, the three of us nodding. I released my Feraligatr, waiting for Yellow and the rest. It was quiet as our Pokémon travelled across the body of water, taking us towards Ice Path. Finally, Yellow spoke up. "Do you think Dawn hates us?" She asked. I shrugged, "It'd be stupid if she hated us, but I wouldn't be surprised. We all went to Paul's side, while a few went to her side." Yellow nodded.

"I couldn't choose though, so I kind of did what the twins did. Speaking of the twins, they don't annoy you, do they?" Yellow asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "No, they don't, but they do surprise me." Yellow giggled, "They see you as an older brother." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I noticed." I replied. We finally made it to the other side of the route, climbing off of Feraligatr. I returned my starter with a sigh, everyone else fixing their bags and looking at the entrance of Ice Path. I walked forward, heading towards the entrance. Everyone else started to follow, though some were hesitant. I looked over at May and Dawn, noticing the tension between them. May looked guilty, and Dawn looked hurt. Honestly, Dawn should be happy she doesn't have to lead.

I could tell she wouldn't take death easily, especially if she was leader.

Paul walked ahead of me, blocking the entrance and turning to look at all of us. "So, one last time, is everyone ready?" I nodded, pretty sure we were all ready. Paul nodded once everyone responded, walking into the cave. I followed, along with the rest of the group.

The first thing that greeted me was cold, refreshing air. I heard Dawn growl in annoyance, though I don't know why she did. I walked forward, ignoring the angry muttering of Drew. Who cares if it was cold, that is why its called Ice Path.

I looked ahead, seeing the ice on the ground shine brightly. I sighed, fixing my jacket. "We'll have to slide across the ice, kind of like ice skating." Yellow informed the group. Lyra cheered, running towards the ice. She passed to the other side with ease, all of us following suit. I stopped next to Lyra, turning to see May and Drew staring at the ice in confusion.

"Come on May and Drew, we don't got all day!" Lyra called. Dawn rolled her eyes while May shakily stepped onto the ice. She immediately fell, screaming in surprise. Drew snickered, stepping forward with huge confidence.

Only to fall right on his ass a second later.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY JUNE!" Drew snarled, shakily getting back up. I watched as they constantly kept falling like idiots. May grabbed Drew's green hair, pulling him along with her as they fell. I shook my head, ignoring the twins as they laughed like maniacs. "Um, should one of us help them?" Yellow asked. Lyra shrugged, "Well, it'd be nice to help them, but this is amazing so.."

"GRASSHEAD GET UP ALREADY!"

I watched May stumble to get up, Drew trying to crawl towards the rocks. "Okay, we shouldn't be wasting so much time here. Someone help those two idiots." Paul grumbled. I was expecting Dawn to help, but instead Misty went to help. The red-head slid over to May and Drew, grabbing the both of them and helping them up with a sigh. "Alright, now just.." I turned around, ignoring Misty's instructions.

Paul was shaking his head, though an amused smirk was on his face.

"We probably should teach the Hoenn natives how to ice skate."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it is short~ Next one will be longer, that is for sure. I actually have time to write tomorrow with no interruptions~<strong>

**Also, I'm going to try to write longer chapters. I remember saying 8,000 words, yet I haven't even done that yet, which bothers me greatly. I'm hoping I get more time to write now. The more better parts are coming soon and yet I can't even write much -_- I'm really sorry for this short chapter, and I hope you forgive me lol.**

**Also, once more, Kanto 3 I want reremakes one day, to play as Leaf/Blue 3.**

**-Pichu**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone~ Here is chapter 23!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I would love Kanto remakes 3 I love that gen..**

**MelodyGirl239: I don't know if they'd make a Delta Emerald, and I always have to help my brother with Pokémon xD A remake like that would be amazing! It isn't Thanksgiving where I live yet though lol :)**

**Drag0nshr1ne: The Delta Episode was amazing! May and Drew are fun to write lol**

**Sakura Touko: Most likely, Sinnoh will get the remakes first, though RGBY 20th anniversary is now/soon~**

**MeliaAntiqua: I know I don't need to update everyday :) I like to though! Its really fun~ Though sooner or later, I won't be able to :( May and Drew 3**

**Wedrestamos: I love Kanto more then any other region 3 I don't know why~ May and Drew would fail though, since Hoenn doesn't have much ice xD**

**Warrior of Hope: You and your Contestshipping xD Enjoy! Grasshead and June..~**

**Thanks for reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>May's Pov (Ice Path)<strong>

After that.. embarrassing display on ice, we were finally nearing the exit, and I have never been more happy in my life.

Drew was quiet, extremely embarrassed by what happened. His emerald eyes were glued to the floor, not looking up at all. Was he really that embarrassed? I mean, I was embarrassed, but its over now. I rolled my eyes, passing the boy and walking up to Dawn.

Dawn. She hasn't talked to me since I've sided with Paul. While I am hurt that she is treating me like this, I also expected this to happen. She didn't seem like she was one to take defeat easily. However, I wanted to talk to my friend again, and it was killing me that she was ignoring me like this. I walked next to her, an uncomfortable silence enveloping us.

I tried breaking the silence, "So Dawn, how are you?"

That was so stupid to ask...

"I'm fine." She answered, not looking at me. I frowned, watching her midnight blue eyes narrow as she stared ahead. "So, no hard feelings?" I asked slowly. She ignored me, her Piplup glaring at me. Definitely angry that I chose Paul. "Look Dawn, just because I chose Paul, it doesn't mean I don't believe in you or anything." Still no answer.

"You are my closest friend," I saw her flinch at that, "Even the best of friends decide on different things, right?" Dawn's eyes narrowed more, if that was even possible. "True, friends have different likes and dislikes, different opinions as well. However, true friends don't betray each other, even if they know that their friend lacks in something, while someone else doesn't."

I watched her walk ahead, shoving past Misty, who glared lightly at her. The forced smile I had on my face fell, being replaced with a frown. Misty turned to me, smiling worriedly. I forced another smile onto my face, straightening up and walking forward. I wouldn't let it get too me..

I looked ahead, seeing Paul and Silver walk out of the cave. I rushed forward, passing most of the group. I did not want to be in this cave anymore, especially because of the ice. Fresh grass greeted me when I exited the cave, the bright sun in the sky shining brilliantly. The grass brushed against my skin, and I cheered happily.

"Finally out of that stupid cave!" I yelled, ignoring the freaked out looks from the group of Pokémon running by. Paul looked around, "This doesn't look like a city." He commented. Silver shook his head, "Well, thats because you have to walk a little further until you start seeing the houses and gym." Silver explained, looking amused. Paul just rolled his eyes, the rest of us walking ahead.

The houses looked weird, the roofs looking different from normal cities. The Pokémon Mart was closed, the light flickering slowly. Did I really need to go in detail? I'm pretty sure by now anyone could tell that, if one city in Johto was destroyed, then most likely the others are destroyed as well.

"So, this is Blackthorn City. I wish it wasn't so destroyed." Ash mumbled. I nodded, looking around. Rocks surrounded us, and it seemed like Ice Path was the only way into this city. Not many people were out, though the few that were seemed tired and frustrated. I frowned, tilting my head in confusion. "You know, everyone is so depressed in Johto, but they won't do anything about it."

It confused me. Couldn't the people of Johto fight back?

"That isn't our problem right now. We just need to find Rocket and get rid of them." Paul growled. Silver walked forward, looking around. "Since the Pokemart is closed, we'll have to make sure we don't waste any supplies. The Pokecenter is still open though.." Silver concluded. Paul nodded, walking ahead of us, "You can look around, I have to go check something."

We watched him walk off, before we all split up to look around. I headed towards the gym, interested to see what it was. Was the gym leader a fire-type expert? Or maybe an electric-type one? I walked up to the destroyed sign of the gym, reading it as best I could.

"Clair, master of dragons..? Never heard of her." I mumbled. I heard snickering behind me, noticing Drew laughing at something. "Whats so funny, grasshead?" I growled. Drew looked surprised, "What are you doing here June? I was going to check out the gym." I was checking it out first! "Sorry, but I was here first." I snarled.

Drew rolled his eyes, "I don't think you own the gym, so I can check it out as well." His idiotic smirk grew, and I resisted the urge to punch him. "I don't want to explore this gym with you right behind me. Leave grasshead!" He rolled his eyes, "Grasshead, grasshead. Is that all you have for insults?" He teased.

I'm going to kill this idiot.

"Whatever! I'm going, bye." I stomped inside the gym, walking around a pile of debris. I could hear the idiot of the group behind me, whistling loudly on purpose. I tried to ignore him, but he kept making so much noise that, by the time we got to the end of the gym, I wanted to murder him.

"DREW HAYDEN JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Drew looked surprised at my outburst, emerald eyes wide. I glared at him, stomping away from the arrogant asshole. He annoyed me greatly, and I can't believe I'm stuck with him of all people! Why did I agree to be in this stupid group? Why didn't Kyogre warn me of this idiot?!

I need to calm down.

I breathed in, sighing loudly and sliding down the wall behind me. The sun shined brightly, and I shielded my eyes. Drew is going to be the death of me..

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 23~ Hope you enjoyed~<strong>

**-Pichu**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24~ I hope you enjoy :D**

**SugarBlasTer: That is so true xD May is going to die from her heart exploding for Drew lol**

**Warrior of Hope: There will be more contest soon don't worry! I'm happy its going good so far lol~**

**BlueNight2199: Thanks! Exams are tough :/ lol happy you are enjoying it though!**

**MeliaAntiqua: I don't know.. A Thanksgiving one-shot. I may do that :) Though I'm still thinking about it lol**

**Sakura Touko: May does have to suffer, but she won't be the only one suffering xD**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Contest is cute! Hmm, Conflict is Leaf (Game) x Blue/Green (Games), OldRival is Blue (Manga) x Green Oak (Manga) LeafGreen is Leaf (Games) x Gary (Anime) Though I call it OldRival for many reasons lol~ They aren't the same though, for example, Green is cold, but Gary is arrogant~ I guess it all just depends on the author/reader, I don't think they are the same though! :)**

**Wedrestamos: All the ships are like that xD That is what makes them awesome though!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Ohmurgod Zinnia is freaky lol her sprite when the battle begins 0_0 I'm happy you liked this chapter! Dawn may forgive May.. ;)**

**Thanks for reviews! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gary's Pov (Blackthorn City)<strong>

Dawn did not know how to take a loss, did she?

I watched as she paced back and forth, the poor grass being trampled. Her starter was eating berries, ignoring his trainer's anger. I closed my eyes, resting my back against the wall of the Pokémon Center. Whatever Paul was doing, he better hurry. I don't like this city, mainly because of the way everyone is staring at us. The stares made me uncomfortable, and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

"Gary!" I looked up, Leaf running towards me with Red. Yellow was walking behind them, waving with a smile. I nodded, looking up at the happy brunette. "Hey Leaf, how are you?" I asked, feeling a smile tug at my lips. Leaf sat down next to me, Red hesitantly sitting down next to her, followed by Yellow sitting next to him. "I'm good! There is a huge cave back there," Leaf pointed over to the gym, "It's behind the gym I think, and I'm kind of curious to see what is there!" I watched her eyes dart towards the cave once more, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

I yawned, watching the brunette look back at me, "Hey Gary, where exactly are you from?" That was random. I noticed Yellow and Red had stopped talking, looking curious as well. I sighed. I may as well tell them, right? Plus, I think I can trust them enough. It isn't like it's some horrible secret or anything..

"I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto."

Leaf, Red and Yellow's eyes widened, and immediately I got a barrage of questions. I raised my hands, signalling for them to stop and calm down. They finally did, and I sighed in relief. "Now, I'll answer one question per person, and I get to ask one as well."

Red was the first to go, eyes wide in curiosity as he asked me his question, "What was it like growing up in Pallet Town?" Why would he ask that? "It was.. fine. I didn't have any friends though, so it was kind of lonely." Red nodded, a smile on his face for some odd reason. Yellow went next, "I don't know if this counts as two questions, but if you are the grandson of Professor Oak, what is it like?" I sighed.

"I'm always known as the guy whose grandfather is Professor Oak, and for once I'd like to be known as Gary. Being his grandson, however, did have its advantages though. I got my starter pretty early, and I learned more about Pokémon then the trainer school teaches you." Yellow nodded, sympathy in her eyes, though it wasn't needed. I was used to being known as the grandson of Professor Oak, even though it was very annoying. I looked at Leaf, "Your question is..?""

Leaf stared at the sky, and I was about to snap my fingers in front of her face when she suddenly asked her question. "What happened to your mother and father, along with your grandfather?" Red's eyes were wide in disbelief, the boy looking at his sister. Yellow looked nervous, probably thinking it was a touchy subject or something. It really wasn't though.

"My mother and father died in a car accident when I was younger, though I don't remember the age. My grandfather is dead due to a Rocket executive stabbing him, and my sister is dead as well, killed from a Fire Fang by a Houndoom." I answered bluntly. Red and Leaf stared in horror with Yellow, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Its nothing horrible, really." They kept staring.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Anyways, now I get to ask you three questions." I smirked as I thought of the questions I could ask..

"Two of these questions will count for all of you," Red looked like he was about to complain, but Leaf stopped him, "So, where are you three from?" I asked, crossing my arms. Yellow was the first to answer, "I'm from Viridian Forest, which is why I have my healing powers." Ah, I remember reading about the special powers thing. I looked over at the twins, waiting for a reply. Yellow nudged them, looking confused as to why they weren't answering.

"We're from Lavender Town, Kanto." The twins chorused in monotone. I raised a brow, wondering why their moods went down. "Alright then, question two." They all looked at me, "What happened to your parents?" I asked. Yellow was first to answer yet again, "I lived with my Uncle Wilton, and I'm guessing my mother and father went missing." Yellow answered with a smile. I looked over at Red and Leaf, expecting an answer from the twins.

"Gone, abandoned us when Rocket attacked the Pokémon Tower." Red and Leaf answered once more, staring at me. Well then, it seems we all lost our parents, in one way or another. "Well then, moving on from questions about our families, this question has to do with your Pokémon Red and Leaf. How exactly did you two get your Pokémon? If I remember correctly, my grandfather was the only one with a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur in his possession."

Red and Leaf looked surprised, looking at each other in shock. Red, however, suddenly glared. "What, do you think we stole them?" I frowned. That isn't what I thought at all. Leaf frowned at her brother's tone, "Red, don't be like that. Gary, our parents gave us these starters for our birthday when we were little." Leaf answered. I nodded, "Oh, and I was never going to accuse you of stealing from my grandfather Red." The brunette boy rolled his eyes, mumbling something.

Leaf smiled happily, sitting down next to me and going through her Pokegear. I leaned back against the wall.

"_Alright then! I'll give these two to two other lucky people!"_

So gramps gave the two starters to the twins' parents..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drew's Pov<strong>

May was fun to tease.

I watched the brunette slam her head against the wall, sapphire eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Absol stood next to me, looking confused. I just snorted in amusement. May is going to hurt herself if she keeps doing that. "Hey July, I think you should stop. I don't want to be responsible for your death after all." She glared at me, grabbing her foot for some reason.

"Eat my shoe you neon sign!" What?

I yelped as her shoe connected with my face, my emerald eyes widening slightly. Absol winced, stepping away from me. I grabbed her shoe that lay on the floor, making sure to glare viciously at her. She smirked, getting ready to pull off her other shoe. I readied my arm, aiming right for her head.

"Would you two stop with your weird flirting?" Paul grumbled, walking past us. I watched him leave, May grumbling about his comment on flirting. I frowned, throwing her shoe near her feet. She glared once more, reaching for her shoe. "Hey lovebirds, get over here." Silver called, rolling his eyes. I glared at him, Absol snickering to himself.

May rushed towards them, and I hesitantly followed. Paul was waiting for us, turning with an annoyed look. "Could you two save the flirting for later? We have important things to do." I glared once more. It was not flirting! I would never flirt with May!

"Now," Paul started, looking through his Pokegear, "I asked around, and there doesn't seem to be any Rocket grunts around here. However, they could easily be lying. So, where do you think Rocket could be in this city?" I looked around, my eyes landing on a cave in the distance.

"We could check there." I answered, pointing over at the cave. Paul looked at it, nodding. "Yay! I wanted to see what was inside that cave!" Leaf cheered. Misty sighed, readying her Gyarados. "Wait, only a few are going to check. Silver, I want you to take Drew and Ash with you. Go check the cave for any Rocket grunts." Silver nodded, motioning at us to follow him.

"Alright then, I doubt there will be any grunts in Dragon's Den, but its worth checking out. Lets go Feraligatr." I flinched as the huge Pokémon landed, roaring loudly and scaring away the baby Swinub near us. I sighed as we headed towards the cave, the water Pokémon moving out of the way for us. I could see the rest of the group talking, and May's eyes on me.

Why was she watching me?

I frowned, wondering why she was looking at me. Did I have something on my face? I touched my face, earning weird looks from Ash. Silver was too busy watching the cave come into view, not even bothering to look at us. "Hey Ash, do I have anything on my face?" The boy shook his head, making my frown grow. Why was May staring at me then?

'We're here." I looked up, seeing Dragon's Den. I felt slightly nervous, hesitantly jumping off Silver's starter. Silver returned it with a sigh, turning to the cave. "Lets go then.." I followed the red-head, blinking when darkness greeted me. Ash's Pikachu quickly used his electricity to light the room. A ladder was what greeted me first, and Silver led us towards it.

I followed him, climbing down the ladder. I looked around the cave, where lights led to a shrine like place that stood in the middle of the water, surrounded by rocks. Items littered the ground in the distance, and I was slightly tempted to go and pick them up.

"Nothing seems to be here." Ash commented, frowning slightly. Silver shook his head, "I don't know why we were sent here, but we should check out the Shrine while were at it." Ash nodded, walking ahead. "We need water Pokémon, don't we?" The raven haired boy asked, sweat dropping.

"I'll go check, you two look around for any signs of Rocket."

Silver walked off, throwing his Feraligatr out once more. I looked at Ash, seeing the boy already searching for stuff. I looked around for Absol, only to realize that he was in his Pokeball. "Come on out Absol! Help me search for Rocket." Absol nodded, rushing forward.

My eyes scanned the rocks, sighing when nothing came into view. Absol, however, barked at me. I quickly rushed towards him, my Pokémon handing me a file that was ripped at certain parts. I frowned, flipping through the papers. Something had to be in this file, something important..

"HEY DREW!"

"OH MY GOD DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I shrieked, Ash raising a brow in amusement. "Um, I was just going to say that I didn't find anything, except for this Pokeball." He said happily, showing me the item he found. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the file in my hands. I could look through it later..

"So, what do you think Silver is doing?" Ash asked. I shrugged, "Probably found something inside the shrine, though I want to know how he got past those whirlpools." I mumbled, pointing over at the water. Ash looked surprised, "I didn't notice those at all!" I face palmed. Why did I have to be stuck with the idiot? I watched Ash run over to the edge, looking over at the whirlpool in awe. "I've never seen one before! Could we drown?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we could."

A sudden red-head rushed past us, his Feraligatr right behind us. "You idiotic, arrogant boy! Get back here so I can beat you with my cane!" An old man shrieked, running towards us. "Hey! You two kids, you are with that red-head, aren't you? FEEL MY WRATH!" The elder yelled, eyes narrowed with an odd smirk. I looked over at Ash, "We should run.." I nodded.

What did Silver do to piss off this guy?

Why does this guy live here?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Proton's Pov (?)<strong>

It's those kids fault.

The boss was mad at me for not being able to get rid of those children when I had the chance. Honestly, I would have gotten rid of them, except, I noticed something. I get the feeling that I know some of them from somewhere..

"Proton, whats got you down?" A voice sneered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, looking at the other admin behind me. "What do you think? I can't get rid of children, of all things. However, I have a plan, though it won't go into effect for a while." The person behind me snickered, "You? The cruellest one in Rocket, being beaten by children? This is gold..~" I glared.

"Ignore." I replied coldly. A sigh, followed by the door closing. Why did he have to bother me? I have no time for him.

Those children, especially those twins. Causing so many problems for me. The battle in the radio tower was annoying. I will get my revenge for that, and those people will regret crossing paths with me.

First, however, I'm going to slowly ruin those twins..

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 24! I know it wasn't as long, and Proton's Pov was short, but there will be more povs for the enemy teams x3<strong>

**-Pichu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyo~ Enjoy chapter 25, and happy thanksgiving! (For the people who have it today, that is)**

**Jane Lawliet: OldRival is amazing 3 I'm happy you are enjoying this story! Leaf is very adorable x3**

**jessicuhxoo: Dawn does, doesn't she? I like Proton xD He has to be my favourite Admin of Rocket lol**

**Drag0nshr1ne: could imagine May throwing her shoe at Drew xD I managed to catch Dialga, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Thundurus in a Pokeball, I'm sure you can do it as well!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Welcome :) OldRival is amazing 3**

**MeliaAntiqua: He didn't steal that~ The image of Silver being yelled at by an old man is funny xD**

**Wedrestamos: Maybe it is Petrel lol :) Thanks!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Red's Pov (Blackthorn City)<strong>

The sight of Drew, Ash and Silver running from an old man was amusing.

"I don't want to die!" Drew yelled, flying past me. I snorted in amusement, watching Silver nearly trip over his own two feet, the old man readying his cane. Lyra's eyes widened, though she was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. "Alright alright, what happened here?" Paul grumbled, ruining the fun as always. The old man stopped, looking Paul up and down. "Well, I can see someone didn't get much love when they were little!" He sneered.

Paul's eye twitched, "Did these three do something wrong?" Paul asked. The old man frowned, tapping his chin. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember.." Aww man, I wanted to see Ash, Drew and Silver get pummeled by an old man. "Then I'm sure you can stop chasing after them, right sir?" Paul asked calmly.

"Now I remember! That red-head there barged right into my home!" Silver looked angry, "I did not! I knocked three times, and you said come in! You are just looking for a fight old man!" The old man's eyes narrowed, his cane being pointed at an angry Silver. "Face my wrath foul human!" He launched the cane straight at Silver, who narrowly dodged it.

"You crazy hag!" Silver snarled, readying his Pokeball. I know that Silver is disrespecting an elder, and its wrong to do that, but this is too funny. "Bring it on boy! I've battled for years!" The old man squeaked, throwing a Pokeball in the air. "Okay, calm down already. Honestly, if you said he could come in, then there is no reason for you to be mad." Paul grumbled.

"Shut up you Bluk Berry!" Paul looked like he was about to throw a fit, and I readied myself for the hilarity that would ensue. "Look, I'm trying to be respectful to you, so please do not kill my friend." It is weird hearing Paul say friend. The old man's Pokémon, which was a Dratini, watched its trainer in confusion. "You know what? How about I take both of you ill-mannered boys on?!" This old guy is amazing!

Paul finally had enough, standing next to Silver with a glare. "Fine then, Torterra! Standby for battle!" The huge Pokémon landed, glaring at the small Dratini in front of it. "Oh, using fully evolved Pokémon, eh? Fine then! Go Dragonite!" Oh god.

My smile disappeared, being replaced with a look of fear. If I know anything about Dragonite, it's that it is not as friendly in battle as it is when not battling. They hit hard, and Torterra and Feraligatr were going to have a hard time..

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch!" Silver ordered immediately, the Big Jaw Pokémon launching forward at great speed. "Dratini, Protect!" Paul quickly ordered his Pokémon to attack the Dragonite, "Use Stone Edge!" The old man just smirked, "You two really are novices in the face of the Master!" His Dratini quickly protected Dragonite from both attacks.

"Hyper Beam! Dratini, use Thunder Wave on that guy's Pokémon!" Yeah, he didn't know the name of Paul's Pokémon, did he? I shielded my eyes, the bright light of Hyper Beam making it hard to see. The light faded, revealing electricity surrounding Torterra, the huge Pokémon snarling angrily. Feraligatr's claws shined with ice, the rest of his arm being encased in it. "Feraligatr, Ice Punch once more!" Silver ordered.

"Dratini, Dragon Tail!" Feraligatr and Dratini clashed, trying to land a perfect hit on one another. "Dragonite, Hurricane!" Ouch.

Paul ordered his Pokémon to dodge it, but the effects of paralysis took over, and Torterra was hit by the raging winds. It toppled over, falling with a thud. I winced, seeing Yellow shake her head. She never did like battles, especially unnecessary ones. "What the..?" Paul said, eyes wide as his starter lay there, motionless. "Dragonite, Thunder Punch!" Feraligatr cried out in pain, Dragonite and Dratini hitting it at the same time. "Finish it off with a Dragon Tail and Hyper Beam!" Overkill much?

Feraligatr fell, motionless as well.

"You should never mess with the Master!" The old man sneered, laughing as he returned his Pokémon. "Why you old hag!" The man just rolled his eyes, "You didn't go to school, did you? A hag is an old woman! I'm a MAN!" I face palmed as Silver yelled back at him, "A man? You look like a woman!" Silver sneered. "Why you little gender confused person! You have long hair yet you are a boy!" Silver's eye twitched, and I could have sworn I saw a vein pop.

"Alright calm down!" Lyra yelled, finally tired of the little display. "Sir, I'm very sorry for the way these four acted," She glared at Silver, Paul, Ash and Drew, "I'll make sure to give them a heated lecture on respect. Please apologize now." Lyra said, smiling coldly at the four boys. "Sorry.." Paul and Silver mumbled, Ash and Drew following a moment later.

"I guess I can forgive, if only because I feel guilty you have to put up with them! I'll pray to Lugia and Ho-Oh above that you survive, you poor soul!" Lyra nodded, sweat dropping while the man clasped his hands. _'That was.. interesting.'_ I rolled my eyes at Leaf, the girl holding in her laughter. _'I just wish Lyra didn't interrupt it! I wanted to see Silver and that old man fight!'_ I thought, earning a snicker from Leaf.

"There! May Lugia and Ho-Oh help you with these idiotic boys!" I hope he doesn't mean me. "If anyone is idiotic, its him.." I heard Silver mutter, glaring at the older man. "I shall now return to my shrine, and remember, don't ever think you can beat the Master!" The old man cackled, running off. Lyra raised a brow, "Wait a minute, doesn't Dragon's Den have a Dragon Master?"

So Silver and them managed to piss off a Dragon Master. Nice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov<strong>

After the events with that old man, we were all now in the Pokémon Center.

The food we had left over was saved for the trip, and the Nurse was kind enough to let us eat here. Of course, we couldn't stay in the Pokémon Center, but as long as we could eat here then I am fine with sleeping outside I guess. Piplup sat on my lap, eating away at the Poffins I made not too long ago for him, a huge smile on his face. I felt a smile tugging on my lips, though it quickly faded when the memory of May choosing Paul decided to bother me.

Sure, it could be considered childish, to someone who hasn't had to experience betrayal from a friend. Why did May have to go and choose Paul? He was going to win anyways, whether she chose my side or not. She could have just come to my side to support me when I lost, but no! She has to go and choose Paul, the asshole who would easily betray the group in a second!

"Piplup?" I flinched, looking down at my starter. He looked worried, holding a Poffin for me to eat. I shook my head with a smile, "I'm fine Piplup, just thinking." He nodded, going back to eating. My eyes wandered off to the rest of the group, noticing May immediately. She was looking at me, though her eyes widened when I looked back.

I stared her down, watching her eyes slowly fall to the ground. She couldn't handle looking at me. She felt guilty, didn't she? Good, she should feel like that. A true friend does not leave you, not matter what happens. She isn't a true friend.

People walked into my line of vision, and I stood to see May. The brunette girl was now talking quietly with Yellow, smiling and laughing as if she didn't feel guilty at all. It made me angry. What little friendship we had is now gone, replaced with hatred and disappointment. I had every right to be angry and hurt. I was betrayed by my first friend. I thought I could trust her..

Deep down, however, I felt.. lonely.

It felt weird, not being by May's side. Sure, we haven't known each other for that long, but it felt like we've known each other forever. She was my first ever true friend, and she agreed to help me right away, even though we didn't know each other at all. Why did she have to choose Paul? Did I do something wrong? I didn't, right?

"Dawn?" I looked up, Lyra smiling down at me. "H-Hey Lyra.." The brunette sat across from me, raising a brow when I sighed. "Does this have to do with May?" I nodded, "You know, as much as I could argue and say that what she did was wrong, I agree with you." My eyes widened as she continued, "A true friend would have stayed by your side, no matter what." So she understands how I feel..

"However," Lyra continued, "A true friend would also forgive and forget with ease, Dawn." I stared at Lyra, watching the brunette rummage through her bag. "As much as it was wrong for May to choose Paul, it's even more wrong for you to hate her, especially for something so childish as this. You are hurting, and I understand that, but May is hurting more."

She closed her bag with a frown, shaking her head and continuing on, "You two need to forgive each other, but you are going to need to apologize first." Why me? I opened my mouth to protest when Lyra raised her hand, "You need to apologize first because it's the right thing to do. You are the one who got mad over something like this. If positions were reversed, I'd be telling May to apologize first." I frowned, closing my mouth and resting my head on the table.

"You know, I know how hard it is to apologize first, but you must do it." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No offense Lyra, but you are acting like something bad could happen, and that I'd never get the chance to apologize." Instead of her getting angry, she just smiled weakly. "You never know Dawn, something could happen." Her eyes showed guilt and sadness, and I wondered why she felt like that.

"A-Anyways, just make sure you apologize for your behavior, and May should do the same. Don't let a friendship go to waste, okay?" I nodded, watching the brunette gather her stuff and leave. She seemed hurt, though it wasn't by me. I wanted to ask, but at the same time I didn't want to seem noisy and annoying to her. Plus, it could be something personal that she doesn't want to tell anyone yet..

I shook my head, letting my eyes roam the room once more. The Pokémon Center was quiet, for the most part. The occasional giggle from Leaf or annoyed grunt from Paul broke the silence, the leader of the group trying to figure something out with Silver's help. I stood slowly, fixing my skirt and grabbing my bag. Piplup chirped in shock, rushing after me and jumping into my bag.

I walked up to the front desk, Nurse Joy looking up from her papers. "How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you know anything about tonight's weather?" Since we are sleeping outside, I may as well check what the weather may be. The Pokegear wasn't working all that well, most likely because the Radio Tower was still being repaired from that battle the twins and May had. "Its suppose to be a clear night, no rain or anything." I sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus!" Nurse Joy looked amused, waving goodbye as I walked towards the front door.

Well, I may as well choose where I'll sleep tonight..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's Pov<strong>

"You know, I don't exactly talk to much of the group.."

I looked at Misty, placing my bottle of water on the table. Misty twirled her Gyarados's Pokeball, a sigh escaping her. "Why don't you start talking to them then?" I replied, frowning slightly. Misty shook her head, "I don't know, I'm not exactly good with girls, Ash. They worry about fashion, and I worry about.. battling." I chuckled, "I think the only one who likes fashion is Dawn, and maybe Lyra. May obviously hates it, and seems to be more like you. I can't tell about the twins or Yellow though." Misty nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Should I try to start a conversation with Yellow? Or maybe May?" I shrugged, "Just because you don't like fashion, it doesn't mean you can't be friends with Dawn and Lyra. Do what you want." Misty rolled her eyes, knocking my hat off my head. I scrambled to grab it, sending a playful glare at my best friend. "If you really want to make friends, I'll help you." I mumbled.

Misty's eyes widened, before a smile broke out on her face. "That is nice of you Ash! Though, I think I can do it myself.." I felt a smile tug at my lips now. Misty always had trouble making friends, and I always tried to help her.

"The group should be close though, especially since we'll be travelling with each other for a long time." I mumbled. Misty nodded, "All of us seem to just stay in our little groups, like Silver and Paul. Silver doesn't talk to anyone else except Paul.." I nodded as well. This group wasn't so close when I thought about it.

That needs to be changed.

"We'll worry about that later, right now I'm more worried about Rocket." Misty's smile faded, being replaced with a nervous look. "I'm worried they are going to attack us out of nowhere soon. Do you think they are?" I asked, biting my lip. Misty shrugged, her ponytail swaying as she turned her head towards me. "I won't be surprised if they do, especially that Proton guy." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey Ash and Misty, I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm begging you, please let me go out there!"<p>

A sigh was the only reply the man had gotten, and he was slowly starting to give up. "Fine, go and show the world how idiotic you really are then, I'll just be laughing from afar."

The man smiled, excitement filled in his voice, "Thank you sir! You won't regret it!"

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 25, hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**-Pichu**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26! It's now night-time in the story!**

**jessicuhxoo: Dawn is being a bitch xD She'll stop soon though!**

**Jane Lawliet: Dawn's apology may be soon~ I had fun writing that old man scene, I could imagine it xD**

**Warrior of Hope: Never mess with a Dragon Master lol Poor Dawn indeed~**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Yeah, I noticed I made a mistake with the ground vs electricity lol, but um, since this is fanfiction, anything goes? *Smiles nervously* XD Ash, Drew and Silver being destroyed by an old man would be hilarious!**

**MeliaAntiqua: The old man is strong xD Lyra is amazing lol**

**Sakura Touko: You'll find out who the mysterious man is! Don't worry! I'm happy you enjoyed it though :)**

**Wedrestamos: Dragon Masters are supposed to be calm, but this old man was pissed xD**

**Drag0nshr1ne: I can imagine the group being chased by a dragon master lol xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys!~ Enjoy the short chapter lol..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silver's Pov (Blackthorn City)<strong>

Never underestimate an old man.

I ignored the snickers from the twins, resting against the tree. The sound of rustling in the bushes caught my attention, but I tried to ignore it. It was most likely a Pokémon anyways. Feraligatr stood next to me, though something seemed off. I tapped my starter on the jaw, earning a slight glare from him.

"What is it?" I mumbled, frowning. Feraligatr shook my hand off, keeping his eyes on the bushes that moved earlier. I shook my head, letting my starter focus on the bushes. Whatever was there wasn't important to me. Maybe it was just some Pokémon Feraligatr wanted to kill..

"Hey Silver!" I looked up, seeing Paul waving me over. With a sigh I stood, wiping the dirt off of me and making my way towards Paul. He pointed over at the bushes, which shook once more. I sighed, "Want me to check?" He shook his head, confusing me more. "I'm worried it might be something.. else." Paul grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

I was about to order Feraligatr to check it out, when May shot up. "What is that annoying noise?!" She snarled, stomping over to a bush. A snarl sounded from the bush, followed by a scream from May.

The brunette fell to the ground, a huge hyena Pokémon on top of her. Claws dug into her flesh, drawing blood from the shocked brunette. Teeth were barred, aimed for May's neck. Blood slid down from her shoulders, and the girl whimpered loudly.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!" I ordered, watching the Pokémon be thrown off of May. It fell down easily, only to get back up.

"Mightyena, use Bite."

The Pokémon launched forward, teeth shining as they aimed for May's face. "Absol, Iron Tail!" Drew ordered, eyes wide as his Pokemon's tail slashed at Mightyena. May stumbled back, holding her shoulder and hissing in pain. Dawn rushed forward, holding back a sob. She was overreacting. May would survive, it was just a scratch.. I think.

The person who ordered the Pokémon finally stepped out from the bushes, an annoyed look on their face. She had long, black hair and blue eyes, wearing a weird outfit with a symbol on it. She looked way older than any of us though. "Mightyena, grab that pest and kill it." She ordered, pointing at May.

The Pokémon nodded, and in a flash was next to May. It grabbed the shocked brunette by the collar, knocking Dawn back and rushing off. Drew chased after it immediately, his Absol way ahead of him. I looked back at the girl, who flipped her hair over her shoulder with a satisfied smirk. "Good, now Grimer, Sludge." She ordered, throwing her Pokeball at me.

I dodged it, the Sludge managing to splatter onto my shoes. I snarled angrily, feeling my skin begin to burn from the move. Feraligatr immediately washed it off as best he could, glaring angrily at Grimer a moment later. "Feraligatr, use Surf once more!" The annoyed woman side-stepped with ease, her Pokémon easily taking the hit.

I bit my lip as she snickered at me, "How weak. I would love to fight, but I have somewhere to be. Aqua is a busy team after all." She sighed, waving her hand, "Grimer, use Mud Bomb." She turned, slowly starting to walk away as the disgusting Pokémon belched up mud, aiming it at all of us.

How disgusting.

Feraligatr quickly washed the mud away with Surf once more, glaring at that girl's disappearing figure. "Aqua.." I heard Paul say, a huge frown on his face. I looked at him, thanking Feraligatr quietly. "Aqua? As in the team from Hoenn?" Paul nodded, "What are they doing in Johto though?"

"Why is Galactic in Johto? They are all here for a reason, though we shouldn't be worrying about that." Dawn sneered, "May is out there! We need to go save her!" Paul rolled his eyes, "We are going to. Drew is probably already saving her anyways." Dawn looked angry, though she made sure not to blow up and attack Paul.

"Well, like Dawn said, we should go save May. We can worry about Aqua later," I mumbled, earning a nod from Paul, "Let's go." The rest of the group followed behind, the sound of twigs snapping reaching my ears. Aqua and the others will be able to hear us if we keep running like this. We could be attacked out of nowhere.

"Absol, use Iron Tail once more!" I heard Drew say in the distance. I rushed forward, ignoring the possibility of being attacked from grunts. A clearing came into view, and we stumbled upon Drew battling the Mightyena, though May was nowhere in sight.

"Drew! Where is May?!" Dawn cried. Drew glared at the hyena Pokémon, before looking back at us. "I couldn't find her, and this Mightyena is stopping me from going further!" I frowned, "Go and get May then, we'll handle this." Drew looked surprised, but nodded a moment later.

The emerald eyed boy ran forward, dodging a Bite from the Mightyena. "Pikachu, go! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried, his starter hopping off his shoulder.

I stayed back, letting the others battle. Feraligatr did enough today anyways. It even surprised me that it was taking them so long to beat this Mightyena though. Pikachu could barely land its hits, and Paul's Torterra was having trouble aiming. This Mightyena's speed was something else.

"Pikachu/Torterra, use Thunderbolt/Stone Edge now!" Paul and Ash yelled at the same time, the Mightyena not being able to handle both attacks. It fell with a thud, and wasn't returned to its trainer at all. What kind of person is she..

"I found May!" Drew yelled, rushing forward with the unconscious brunette.

Dawn immediately ran up to Drew, checking May to make sure she was okay. She sighed in relief when she noticed the brunette wasn't harmed much. "We should get her to the Pokémon Center. Hopefully Nurse Joy can call in some doctors or something.." Dawn nodded, the rest of the group rushing towards the center.

However, as we ran to the Pokémon Center, I noticed something..

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 26. I hope you enjoyed :) What do you think Silver noticed? Also, I published a Thanksgiving One-Shot, incase you haven't read it yet!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! Hehe... May *Evil grin***

**Sakura Touko: Silver noticed.. something x3 I'm happy it's becoming interesting, plot feels slow though :(**

**Jane Lawliet: Drew may have noticed that xD He also could have noticed something else! I'm happy you liked the chapter :)**

**Wedrestamos: You could be right, but.. :) xD You'll see!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: I like Courtney, she is interesting! I like them both x3 So amazing~ Contest~!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: May was assaulted, but you won't hear from her in this chapter lol *laughs evilly***

**MeliaAntiqua: Did you like the one-shot? I tried hehe, also Silver noticed something VERY important!**

**jessicuhxoo: Was the one-shot good? Dawn is worrying over May a lot xD**

**Thanks for reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yellow's Pov (Blackthorn City, Pokémon Center)<strong>

After taking May to the Pokémon Center, we had all slept as peacefully as we could.

Which wasn't much.

I stifled a yawn as Drew's mumbling became louder and louder. The poor boy paced back and forth, a worried look on his face. I had to hold back a smile. He cared for May, didn't he? In the short time we've all had with each other, they were the two to form a bond quickly. My eyes never left the worrying boy, watching him pull at his hair in frustration. It was hilarious.

"Hey Yellow.. Why is Drew pulling at his hair?" I giggled, looking at a confused Red. "I'm guessing it's because of May. Either that, or someone didn't compliment him and he is shocked about it." Red snorted, sliding into the seat across from me. "I think he's freaking out over his hair as always." Red replied, shaking his head. I nodded, watching the boy frantically try to fix his odd colored hair.

"Where is Leaf?" I mumbled, watching Red's smile fall immediately. "We got into an argument again." I frowned. They never argued before, so why now? "Well, what was it about?" I asked. Red sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was just trying to tell her that I'm not exactly comfortable with her and Gary getting along, if that makes sense." He sighed once more, "She then became upset, and we had an argument over who she could and couldn't hang out with.." I shook my head.

"You two need to make up!" I mumbled, smiling at the boy. His frown just grew, red eyes narrowing with anger. "I'm the older one. She should listen to me!" Red ranted, glaring at the table.

Poor table..

"Red, I think the both of you should drop this and apologize. Honestly, you two have such a rare bond, and wasting it on little arguments like this isn't a good thing. Besides," I took a deep breath, "Isn't it a good thing she is hanging out with others, especially a boy? Do you want her to die alone?" Red's eyes widened in horror, and he slammed his hands down on the table, making me jump.

"I-I don't want her to die alone! We'll die together! Plus, she doesn't need a boyfriend! She can just have Kui in her life! She only needs friends to be happy! Who said she liked Gary?! I won't allow them to get together!" Red spoke fast, and I had trouble understanding what he was saying. "Red, calm down. First, no one said she liked Gary, I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if they got together. Second, you won't be able to be there for her all the time you know."

I probably shouldn't have said that.

Red's eyes dulled, the boy resting his head on the cold surface of the table, "I know that Yellow." He whispered. It was quiet, and somewhat depressing. I forced a smile, wanting to cheer Red up. "I know twins, despite how alike they are, do not fall for the same people. We separate sooner or later, and that thought terrifies me. We've been with each other since birth, and thinking of not being by my sister's side is.." He trailed off, looking nervous.

"I'm sure many twins feel like that Red." I think they do, at least. The older twin shrugged, "The thought of her dying and me surviving is scary, the thought of her leaving my side is horrifying. Is it bad we are this close?" I shook my head. I didn't think it was bad, and if they didn't think it was bad, then it didn't really matter what other people thought... right?

"Well, thanks for listening and giving your opinion Yellow. I wouldn't go to anyone else for this." Red said, managing a small smile. I blushed, nodding shyly. "The only thing I see is that you two have been through a lot together, and as such you two are extremely close. You just want to protect your sibling is all.." Red nodded, fixing his hoodie and closing his eyes.

I let the boy rest, looking around the Pokémon Center. My eyes landed on the familiar brunette, whose head was rested on the table as well. Leaf didn't have the usual smile on her face, instead having a frown. Gary was poking her arm, frowning when he didn't get a response from the usually very happy brunette.

They both must be very upset about this.

Leaf lazily swatted his hand away, looking away from the calm boy. Gary just shook his head, looking over at Red. It seemed he understood what was going on as well then. I looked around the room, seeing Dawn worriedly looking at the door every five seconds. I wanted to go and make sure she was okay, but I was scared. After choosing Paul to be leader, I figured everything would be okay. Dawn, however, has been showing hatred for everyone now it seems..

I don't want to be hated, so I'll leave her alone..

"Hey Yellow." I looked up, surprised to see Gary standing there. He was frowning, looking at the twins. "Yeah?" I responded, looking at Red. The boy was sleeping, though he seemed tensed as well. "We need to fix this problem between the twins. I know I'm somewhat the cause of it, and I may as well do something about it." I nodded, sighing softly.

"Well, Red is scared of losing his sister.."

"Leaf is upset because she wants to be able to do what she wants."

How are we going to fix this?

* * *

><p>"Did it work?"<p>

"It worked sir. He succeeded." The figure laughed once more, a huge smirk on his face. "Good, and she is..?"

"Talking right now."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chap 27! I know, short, but today I was like:<strong>

"**Ooh! I can take a nap!" *Wakes up at 8 pm* OH SHI-**

**Yeah. Tomorrow shall be better :) I enjoy writing every day though, it helps~!**

**-Pichu**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28!**

**Warrior of Hope: I figured you'd say that xD Magma is amazing~**

**MelodyGirl239: Dirt biking seems fun! :o I wish I could do that! Lol, that pic thing wouldn't work :/ That Contest thing reminded me of Anti-Contestshippers!**

**Jane Lawliet: Poor table, the true victim! I love OldRival x3!**

**Sakura Touko: You'll find out who the guy is! Hint: He isn't in Team Galactic or Plasma or Aqua hehe.**

**jessicuhxoo: Red is amazing xD I'm happy the one-shot was good!**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks!**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Lol, May is in this chapter though! :)**

**MeliaAntiqua: I'll probably do a Christmas one-shot for sure, especially for OldRival xD You'll see what Silver noticed soon!**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Red and Leaf have a special bond~ SpecialShipping indeed, love it! Don't say that, you won't die alone :)**

**Thanks for reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dawn's Pov (Pokémon Center)<strong>

Nurse Joy finally let us see May.

It was a race between me and Drew, the both of us shoving one another to get to May's room. Everyone else was taking their time, as if they didn't care about May. Drew smirked at me, rushing forward towards the door. Piplup quickly used Ice Beam, the ice forming ahead of Drew.

The boy stumbled, yelping as he fell face first onto the cold ice. I smirked, skipping past him as the group snickered. I opened the door, seeing May staring out the window. The brunette looked up in surprise, a tired smile greeting me.

"Hey May, how are you doing?" I asked, pulling a chair over to her. She smiled, looking at her shoulder. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, but I still have trouble moving my arm." I looked at her shoulder, seeing the bandage wrapped around it. She was smiling though, and I felt relieved that she was okay.

"I'm so glad it isn't fatal!" I exclaimed, hugging her. She looked surprised, but she quickly returned it a moment later. "I didn't think you were this worried about me!" May said, giggling. I shook my head at her, pulling away from the hug. "I was very worried, and your boyfriend was as well!" Drew glared, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the group made sure she was okay, frantically asking questions that made the brunette laugh more. "I'm fine guys, really. Nothing is wrong!" May exclaimed, smiling brightly at us. She never smiled like that before! Well, it isn't a bad thing though..

"So June, do you realize how stupid it was to stomp towards the bush now?"

Cue the arguing.

I shook my head, looking over at everyone else. My smile faded when I noticed the tension between the twins, and the nervous look Misty was giving all of us. Did something happen between Red and Leaf, and was Misty hiding something? Who to talk to first though?

I guess Misty, since Yellow seems to be busy with the twins..

"Hey Misty!" I called, watching her jump in surprise. She smiled at me when I stopped in front of her. I smiled at her, "How are you?" I began. Misty shrugged, "I've had better days." It went silent for a few moments, before I spoke up. "We don't talk much to each other, and I'd like to change that!" Misty looked shocked.

"So, I want to know more about you!" I cried, looking at the red-head. She smiled nervously, looking over at Ash. I noticed he was smiling proudly, and I put two and two together. Misty didn't know how to make friends, did she?

"Okay then, I'll start!" I sat down on a chair, ignoring May's yelling in the background, "So, what is your favorite place in the whole world?" I asked. Misty shrugged, "Cerulean City, Kanto I guess." I nodded, trying to think of other questions I could ask. "Alright then, least favorite place?" Misty easily answered, "Lavender Town." Okay then, I don't know what that is but okay..

"What is your favorite Pokémon type?"

Misty perked up at that, "My favorite type is water! I love all water type Pokémon a lot, and seeing them in all their grace is amazing. I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City as well! I love my Gyarados, though I wish I could have more water types!"

"Wait, you are a gym leader?" Misty nodded, looking surprised. "I never knew that Misty!" If she told me, then I forgot. "That is so cool! Whats it like?!" I asked, excited to learn about gym leaders. Misty smiled, "Its fun, though challenging. Everyday I'm challenged by trainers, and if I beat them, I sometimes feel bad. When they win, I feel pride though, even if I don't know them. I make sure to cheer them on as well!" I smiled.

"That sounds so-"

"DREW HAYDEN SHUT UP!"

Oh god. I turned to look at May, seeing her choking a horrified Drew. Paul was trying to save the poor boy, while Silver was watching in amusement. "What did he say?" I asked. Misty shrugged, though she quickly asked Ash when he walked over to us. "What did Drew say?"

"Drew said that she must have lost weight, and that he should thank that Mightyena." Oh, that explains it I guess. I shook my head in amusement, watching them argue. I could hear whispering though, and looking over at the twins, I noticed it was Yellow and Gary talking. Red and Leaf wouldn't look at each other, though one looked upset while the other looked angry. I sighed, "I'll be right back."

Now to handle the problem between the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes.<strong>

**I was extremely busy with family matters today, sorry!**

**-Pichu**


	29. Chapter 29

**Helloz~ How you doing on this fine day?**

**Sakura Touko: I'm glad as well x3 Dawn and May are amazing friends!**

**Jane Lawliet: Love is in the air xD They didn't argue about the boyfriend thing at all~!**

**Warrior of Hope: Lol Team Aqua is amazing! But yeah, May is alright :D**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks, and I'll make sure to keep up the good work~**

**Drag0nshr1ne: You'll see what will happen to the twins.. Soon ;)**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: My family is fine now~ You won't die alone, trust me x3**

**CandySHINE: I take no offense xD Yeah, they are OOC, I've noticed. I guess that is just how I write x3 Though, with Leaf, she doesn't have a set personality, mainly because no protagonist ever does really~ Same with Red, which is why I gave him Red's (Manga) personality!**

**Thanks for reviews everyone, enjoy! :) Sometimes, I wish I could make my ships canon LOL No more lucky or anything then!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gary's Pov<strong>

It was relieving to see May and Dawn getting along once more.

They laughed happily, Misty joining them a moment later. It seemed the gym leader was finally making friends in the group, which was a good thing. This group needs to get more close anyways. Everything between them seemed fixed, but of course, when one problem is gone another rises.

The problem being the twins and their argument.

Red and Leaf weren't looking at each other at all, and Leaf wouldn't talk to anyone. They'd both do the same things though, which was slightly amusing. If Red would go to sleep, Leaf would follow soon after. If Leaf went to read, Red would follow. As amusing as it was, this needed to end, and fast.

Yellow looked between them, smiling nervously. They stood next to each other, though it was obvious Leaf didn't want to be near Red at all. "You two need to fix this problem, fast. I understand that you want to be able to do what you want Leaf, and I also understand that Red doesn't want to lose you, but for Mew sake please just apologize!" Yellow cried, pulling her ponytail in frustration.

Red and Leaf flinched, both looking at one another for the first time in hours. They quickly looked away though, eyes narrowed slightly. "Come on Leaf, say sorry. Red, you too." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. This was annoying and childish, but it was somewhat my fault as well, and as such I should try to fix this.

"You two need to apologize, this is childish."

Red and Leaf glared at me, but it didn't faze me in the slightest.

"You two are twins for Mew sake, don't you think its time you two forgive each other?" I growled, feeling frustrated. Leaf looked down at the ground, while Red was trying his best not to yell at me. I watched the both of them, waiting for a response from them.

"Only if I can hang out with who I want."

"Only if she agrees to stay by my side."

I sighed, watching both Red and Leaf turn back around, refusing to face each other. Yellow frowned, looking between her best friends with worried yellow eyes. Red was trying his best to ignore us all, while Leaf was interested with the invisible dirt on the ground. I watched them both try their best to ignore one another, as well as everyone else.

"Alright, I want to know what is going on between you two."

I watched Dawn walk towards us, her blue eyes staying on the twins, even as they tried to move out of her sight. "You two seem to be having problems, and I want to fix it." Good luck with that. I watched in amusement as she clapped her hands together.

"I don't know much about twins, but I'm willing to help fix everything!" Dawn exclaimed, giggling lightly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, watching her grab the twins. She pulled them over, studying them. Red and Leaf looked uncomfortable, eyeing her warily.

"Alright then, what happened?" Dawn asked. Red and Leaf ignored her, staring down at the floor with no response. She sighed, opening her mouth to say something when Yellow interrupted her. "Look Red and Leaf. I love you both, but seriously, apologize to each other right now! Leaf, you'll get to do what you want! Red, Leaf will always be by your side!"

The whole room was quiet, everyone staring at the normally quiet blonde. Yellow was fuming, glaring the twins down with anger. Red and Leaf stared in shock, not knowing what to say to Yellow. I waited for an answer, watching both twins look turn to each other.

"I'm sorry Red.."

"I'm sorry Leaf.."

They both said at once, though they seemed tensed and nervous still. Yellow sighed in relief, rubbing her temples with a tired smile. "Finally, you two apologize. Whether or not its genuine is beyond me, but you two finally apologized. Good enough for me." Leaf managed a small smile, looking guilty. Red was smiling fully now, looking between Yellow and Leaf. He turned to me a minute later, "Gary, thanks for trying to fix the problem, even though you didn't have to.."

I nodded, smiling at him. "You finally fixed the problem Red." Yellow said with a smile. I noticed Red blushed slightly, and I tried not to snicker. "Gary, I'm sorry if I worried you." I heard Leaf whisper. I nodded, smirking at the brunette. "Its fine Leafy."

Did I just give her a nickname?

* * *

><p><strong>Therez. Next chaptah xD Sorry it is short, but I am still working on those family problems and all, even though its mostly fine now! I hope to wake up early and write a whole bunch tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, even if it was fairly short heh<strong>

**-Pichu**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyo~**

**EEVEEpokemonDEDENNEdragonair24: Some twins are extremely close ;) It is good that Dawn and May are getting along! :)**

**Warrior of Hope: Don't worry, Contest is soon~ OLDRIVAL FTW!**

**Sakura Touko: Yellow is amazing, and my problems are slowly fading away ^_^**

**MeliaAntiqua: Yeah, I noticed that mistake lol sorry bout that! The problems are going away though so no worry~!**

**Jane Lawliet: Yellow has a scary side! I love Gary and Leaf xD So amazing! Everything is slowly going good for the group.. For now ;).**

**Wedrestamos: Thanks! Still trying to deliver good chapters lol**

**X-RayWildCharge: Red can never stop the power of OldRival, no matter what he does lol xD**

**Drag0nshr1ne: Yup! Some SoulSilver here! :D**

**Thanks for reviews, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lyra's Pov<strong>

"You know, sitting there with a frown isn't going to solve anything."

Silver rolled his eyes at me, going back to frowning at his Pokegear. I felt a frown tugging on my lips, but I fought back. I would not give in to the contagious frowning. "Silver, what exactly are you trying to solve anyways?" I asked. The red-head sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. "Paul has been trying to decide on how we could all get to know each other better, so I'm trying to think of ways." I snickered loudly.

"Then why didn't you just ask me? I'm more social than the both of you idiots." He glared, "I didn't think about you at all, that's why. I figured I could find a way for all of us to get to know each other better." I snorted, "Well obviously, you can't." I sat down next to the boy, watching the few people who talked quietly among themselves in the Pokémon Center.

I left May's room after an hour or two. It wasn't that I didn't want to be there, it was just that I wanted to let Dawn fix her friendship with May, if she is even doing that. I shook my head, Silver looking at me in amusement. "Anyways, maybe we could all just sit around a fire and tell stuff about us!" Silver shook his head, looking at me in disbelief.

"No, just no. I am not doing that." I pouted, watching the rude boy go back to writing down ideas. Silver eyes stared down at the paper on the table, where words were jumbled together and hard to read. I tried my best to see what he was writing, leaning forward. Silver looked up in annoyance, and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but its kinda hard to read your handwriting." I mumbled.

He turned the paper around, showing me what he had written. My eyes scanned the slightly crumpled paper, a smile tugging at my lips. "These aren't bad, but there could be improvements. Maybe, instead of coordinators having to battle, they could just have an appeal show off." Silver shrugged, looking interested. "I think battling could easily get us all more comfortable with one another in many ways. I don't even know half of the members weaknesses and strengths." Silver replied.

I nodded, reading the next idea he had on the paper. "Twenty Questions?" I giggled, seeing Silver blush in embarrassment, which was weird. "Our own version? Or..?" Silver shrugged once more, and I sighed. The other ideas all seemed okay, but the battling and appeal one was more interesting to me then anything else.

"I guess the battling and appeals would do best. Everyone here seems to like battling, except for Yellow.." I trailed off, sighing afterwards. I forgot Yellow didn't like to battle. It was pretty obvious, since she'd always use her hat to cover her eyes when someone was battling, like when Paul and Silver were fighting that old man.

"Well then, we'll find another way to learn more about Yellow." Silver answered, looking back down at the paper. He circled the first choice, "Now that we know which idea to do, when should we do it?" He asked. I thought about it.

May was still at rest, and wouldn't be able to battle for a while. Dawn wouldn't do it without May either, so that would be a problem.

"How about when May gets better?" I mumbled. Silver nodded, "That'll be a day or two then, won't it?" I nodded as well. We'd have to wait a day or two for May to get better.

"In the meantime, we could have a few battles, can't we?" Silver asked. I nodded. Nothing would be wrong with a few battles. "It'll help pass time until May is better anyways. So, who should battle who?" I asked. Silver shrugged for the thousandth time today, "Shouldn't they get to choose who they want to battle?" I guess.

Silver grabbed Feraligatr's Pokeball, staring at his starter. "I'm guessing Paul is going to battle me. I just have this feeling he is going to want to challenge me." I nodded. I wonder who would challenge me though. Would it be Misty? Or Ash? Maybe even Drew?

"I'm wondering who will challenge me." I said aloud, earning a confused look from Silver. "Don't you want it to be a surprise? Knowing who you're going to battle won't be very fun." Silver said, rolling his eyes at me. I huffed, "I know that! I'm just curious is all!" Silver went back to writing ideas, this time for something else other than the group.

"What are you writing about?" I asked.

Silver looked up, momentarily distracted from his writing. "I'm making a list of things we'll need for the trips in the future." I snickered, which Silver ignored. It was quiet as he wrote down everything we'd need for the trip ahead.

"Speaking of trips, do you know where we are going to next?" Silver shook his head, looking worried. "I'm guessing we'd head back to Ecruteak, or maybe Goldenrod. I don't know though." We need somewhere to go. We need to find Rocket and them as well.

"Hey Silver, you need to smile more." Silver's eyes widened.

I smiled at him, waiting for a response. "W-Whatever.." He grumbled. I pouted, crossing my arms.

Sooner or later, he'll smile.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 30. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	31. Chapter 31

**Important Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know this isn't really a chapter, but I just want to get some things out of the way.**

**This story is all over the place, and I know that. The plot hasn't progressed at all, and I hate it. So, I've been thinking, and I'm going to either:**

**1.)Delete this story**

**2.)Put it on hiatus**

**Now, I guess I'll let you all decide? Also, for an answer to one of my reviews:**

**First person is not against the rules, and it didn't say that switching Povs is against the rules at all! I've read them and I continue to read them over and over again. I'm sorry my writing is confusing as well, but you know everyone writes differently, right? I know the story is all over the place, and that is why I want to remove it. I don't like how it came out, especially since I've had this planned for so long.**

**As for romance, no one needs a bf or gf to be able to write romance. I have a bf though, which is totally off-topic. Lots of relationships in animes, games and manga are based off love-hate. Pokemon has many ships based off love-hate, such as:**

**FranticShipping (RubyxSapphire), ContestShipping (DrewxMay), PokeShipping a little (AshxMisty), Ikari (DawnxPaul), SoulSilver (LyraxSilver), Haughty (PearlxPlatinum), OldRival (GreenxBlue), LeafGreen (LeafxGary), Conflict (Green/BluexLeaf), etc.**

**How did many of those start out? As enemies. So yup lol.**

**I'm not counting it as a flame, and I'm not angry or upset. I just thought I'd answer it here.**

**Also, I don't know if there will be a chapter tomorrow, depends on what you guys think I should do..**

**But yes, after all that, I just want to know what you guys think? I have other stories planned, but before I do anything, I want your input. Delete? Or Continue? Thanks for spending your time reading this. ^_^**

**-Pichu**


	32. Chapter 32

**So, here is the second Author's Note!**

**This story will be put on hiatus until I can find where I went wrong, fix it, and then continue. A poll will be up for next story as well, so make sure to vote!**

**I'm very sorry for the many that enjoyed this story, but I want to be able to continue the plot, which wasn't really happening at all it seemed. Hopefully these next stories I do will help me as well! So I hope to see you vote on the poll for what you want!**

**Once again, I am very sorry! I was hoping this would never happen to me but oh well x_x Thanks for your time!**

**Next story should be up at least by Saturday? Maybe Sunday. Hopefully even tomorrow (Friday for me) So.. Have fun voting :)  
><strong>

**Note: These two Author Notes will be removed soon~**

**-Pichu**


End file.
